Sentimientos Encontrados
by kyani95
Summary: Dos años depues del ataque de lumine nuestros tres huters favoritos encontraran a una chica que les cambiara la vida..
1. Deseo

Oki.. pues como verán soy nueva osea una novata y pues tengo tiempo ya leyendo muchos fanfic de megaman que por cirto casi todos me han gustado y pues me anime a aser uno este pues tratara de cómo los 3 hunter conocen a una chica que cambiara su vidas por completo pero el mas afectado sera X ya que ella representara para el como una pequeña luz que brilla en un oscuro camino sin mas que decir por fa comenten y den sus criticas :D

Prologo

Han pasado ya 2 años de lo sucedido con Lumine, y el mundo no había tenido más paz que nunca, los ataques mavericks disminuyeron e igual que el número de infectados por el virus, los mavericks hunter al fin pueden gozar ya de momentos de paz y tranquilidad…

Capitulo 1: DESEO

Era una noche hermosa las estrellas brillaban más que nunca reflejando la paz y felicidad que gozaba el mundo, arriba, en la azotea del HQ se encontraban tres legendarios guerreros, dos de ellos habían enfrentaron y sobrevivido a numerosas batallas se trataban de los más fuertes Maverick Hunter X y Zero, mientras el otro, era un joven algo despistado quien había ayudado a derrotar a Sigma dos veces, el había escapado de un peligroso pasado teniendo como meta hoy en día tener la aceptación X como Maverick Hunter, hablamos del joven Axl.

Axl: hey chicos tengo hambre (fastidiado)

Zero: (volteando a verlo) pero si acabamos de cenar ¿cómo es posible que tengas hambre?

Axl: es que no me llene

Zero: (suspira) ay Axl ¿qué se puede hacer contigo?

Axl: quererme, alimentarme y aceptarme como un Maverick Hunter (con carita de perrito tierno)

X: Axl… ya hemos hablado mucho de ese tema y por cierto ya ¿quieres dejar de hablar para que me dejes disfrutar esta noche?

Axl: umm malo X no tienes por ser tan cruel conmigo

Los tres reploids se quedan mirando al cielo fijamente por unos momentos hasta que pasa una estrella fugaz pero no cualquier estrella esta es más luminosa y hermosa que cualquier otra estrella.

Axl: chicos rápido pidan un deseo! (cierra los ojos)

X: bueno no pierdo nada en intentarlo

Zero: por favor ¿creen en eso?

Axl y X: deja de hablar!

Zero: está bien (cierra los ojos)

Axl: "yo deseo…encontrar el amor verdadero"

Zero:" yo deseo tener un millón de pesos para ya no tener que obedecer al Signas"

X: "yo deseo que los humanos y reploids puedan vivir felices en armonía que puedan relacionarse, ser amigos y ¿por qué no? llegar a enamorarse"

Si, a pesar de que el mundo tenía la paz tanto deseada los humanos desconfiaban de los reploids, un reploid no podía salir a la calle sin ser insultado o discriminado por un humano ya que ellos tenían miedo de que desataran otra guerra.

Axl: bien chicos ¿cuál fue su deseo?

X: eso no se cuenta Axl!

Zero: Adivinare el deseo de X(con una sonrisa maliciosa)

X: asi ¿cual?

Zero: pues tener una cita con Alia (cara picarona)

X: ¡¿Qué!

Axl: jajajaj! Ya sabía yo que Alia te gustaba

X:y-yo bueno…. P-pues e-eso no..

Zero: ya X eso no es ningún secreto casi todo mundo sabe que tanto como Alia y tu se gustan

X: ya chicos sean sinceros a Alia no le intereso después de lo sucedido con Gate no creo que me quiera de esa forma

Axl: (bostezando) bueno pues ya me voy a dormir nos vemos en la mañana (se retira)

Zero: ya X no seas te pesimista Alia te va a ser caso porque tu le gustas

X: si tu lo dices… como sea ay que irnos a dormir ya, recuerda que mañana tenemos que inspeccionar el área del desierto muy temprano

Zero: ya se (cara de fastidiado) ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo? ya ni hay mavericks

X: porque lo dice Signas y tu sabes que al el no le gusta que faltemos a las misiones por más simples que sean

Zero: pues no se tu pero yo mañana voy a llegar tarde a la misión

X: bueno si tu quieres acabar con tu cabeza arriba en la chimenea de Signas como las 24 cabezas reploids que están ay pues bien por ti

Zero: ¡p-pero!¿que?

X: jajaja! calma solo era un broma no te lo tomes en serio

Zero: jajaja que gracioso X

X: ya vámonos a dormir que mañana es un dia muy cansado..

Oki asta aki llega el primer capitulo el próximo saldrá pronto espero que les haiga gustado y comenten sale vay :D


	2. Una mision en el desierto

Oki aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de mi fanfic espero que les guste, comenten y por supuesto que me den sus criticas que es lo más importante para mí ya que con eso puedo mejorar.

NOTA: Megaman X ni cualquier otra saga me pertenece si no a CAPCOM

Capitulo 2: una misión en el desierto.

Después de una linda noche, nuestros dos Hunters favoritos partieron a hacer su inspección al área Desértica. Era un día caluroso especialmente en ese día una oleada de calor paseaba por esa zona haciendo aun más terrible el calor, tanto como X y Zero sentían como el calor los atrapaba, como aumentaba poco a poco dificultando su misión, ya no aguantaban el momento en poder irse al HQ. X deseaba encontrar una sombra por más mínima que fuese para descansar, pero lo único que se podía ver era las numerosas pilas de arenas entre unos cuantos cactus que no daban la suficiente sombra ni para su pobre cara, mientras que Zero no hallaba la forma de vengarse de Signas por haberlos mandado a esa misión que para su opinión no tenia sentido.

Zero: ya.. me … canse (dejándose caer a la arena sentado) ¿Cuánto fanta para acabar con esta tonta inspección X?

X: (dejándose caer de rodillas) según mis cálculos falta con una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos zero… oye aun ¿tienes agua?

Zero: el calor… esta tan fuerte.. que.. ya.. se evaporo(sacando su botella de agua)

X: vaya dia aun me pregunto por que cuando tenemos que hacer una misión en el desierto siempre ase una calor que lo hace parecer el infierno

Zero: eso creo que se le llama mala suerte aun que no creo mucho en eso

X: pues en ese caso.. si! Tenemos muy mala suerte

Zero: además ¿por qué no mando a Axl con nosotros?

X: según dijo Signas que le tenía un trabajo especial para el

Zero: pues sea lo que sea de seguro el está mejor que nosotros

Mientras en el HQ….

Signas: y no te atrevas a escaparte! (Molesto) hasta que no haigas limpiado todos los baños del HQ..

Axl: si señor (a guitado)

Signas: esto te servirá de castigo! Por haber provocado la semana pasada una pelea de comida en la cafetería

Axl: p-pero ya le dije que no solo yo soy el culpable sino también X y Zero!

Signas: si ya me dijiste pero no te preocupes por ellos que ya están cumpliendo con su castigo (con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara)

A si es, hace una semana en la cafetería los tres Hunter estaban discutiendo, al parecer Signas les había dado una semana de vacaciones pero solo a uno de ellos, el cual ellos tenían que decidir cual seria.

Zero: yo debería ser el de las vacaciones (con cara seria) me he muerto dos veces y nunca me han dado vacaciones

X: no lo creo Zero! Yo he matado a Sigma ocho veces! Es justo que me den a mi esas vacaciones

Axl: ya chicos no peleen ¿que no son los mejores amigos?

Zero y X: si

X: pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

Axl: realmente es muy sencillo (con una sonrisa en su cara) solo tienen que darme a mi esas vacaciones!

En ese momento X y Zero le avientan con su comida (que era espagueti), pero Axl no se quedo quieto contra ataco con unos país, sin embargo X tanto como Zero fuero rápidos esquivándolos y justo en ese momento las tres operadoras Alia, Layer y Palette iban pasando dándoles a ellas, las tres chicas furiosas empezaron a lanzar sus comidas iniciando así la pelea, unos quince minutos después entra Signas siendo víctima de un ataque de pasteles, cuando los Hunters se dieron cuenta todo mundo salió corriendo dejando solo al pobre de Axl.

De vuelta con X y Zero en su calurosa inspección..

Zero: bueno pues al parecer el desierto está muy calmado, ya no tiene sentido seguir con la inspección ¿no crees?

X: creo que tienes razón (viendo alrededor de la zona) uhh hey zero!

Zero: que ocurre! ¿Un maverick? (en estado de alerta)

X: no lo se pero allá a lo lejos (apuntando con su dedo) se mira un bulto vamos a revisar!

Zero: entendido

Los dos hunter se acercan hacia donde se hallaba el bulto, pero quedaron impresionados al ver que aquello que se miraba no era nada más que una joven que se encontraba inconsciente, la chica lucia una edad entre de 16 y 18, con una cabellera larga de color negro, vistiendo unos pantalones cremas (parecidos a los que usan en MGMZX), una blusa negra de manga larga que ahormaba a su figura, enzima de esta lucia un chaleco azul marino y finalizando con una bufanda del mismo color. La chica tenía varios golpes, su ropa estaba rasgada teniendo la apariencia de haber vagado por un buen tiempo por la zona.

X: ¿acaso e-es u-una chica? (impresionado)

Zero: no X, es un hombre

X: esta bien, yo pensé que era una mujer

Zero: claro que es una mujer! "bobo"

X: ya entendí no me tienes que gritar

Joven: umm…mmm (gemidos)

X: está viva! Zero rápido! Llevémosla al HQ lo mas rápido posible

Zero: entendido X (llevando una de su mano al comunicador de su caco) aquí Zero, ¿alguien me escucha?

Layer: aquí Layer! Zero ¿qué ocurre? (voz preocupada)

Zero: Layer, necesito que me transfieras, también transfiere a X y a una joven

Layer: ¿una joven? "umm será bonita"

Zero: te explicaremos después

Layer: está bien la transferencia ya está en procesos Zero.

Mientras en la cafetería del HQ, en una de las muchas mesas se hallaban dos operadoras sentada que habían tenido el día libre, se trataba de Alia y Palette.

Palette: ¿cómo quieres que él te haga caso? Si no le hablas mas que cuando estas de su operadora Alia

Alia: ya lo sé, pero él tampoco me habla, y no precisamente yo soy la que le tengo que hablar primero, (mira hacia abajo) si realmente le gusto el también debería de hacer algo para demostrármelo

Palette: ay Alia, estamos hablando de X, el reploid mas tímido de la tierra, es obvio que si quieres tener una relación con el debe ser tú la que dé el primer paso (sonriendo)

Alia: (levantándose de su silla) tienes toda la razón! Cuando X regrese de su misión lo invitare al parque, cine o lo que se me ocurra primero! (con pose de triunfadora)

Palette: así se habla!

En ese momento unos Hunters pasan hablando.

Hunter 1: oye el comandante X y Zero acaban de llegar de su misión

Palette: Alia es tu oportunidad!

Alia: si!

Hunter 2: si es verdad acaba de llegar X, pero venia cargando en sus brazos a una joven, que por cierto es muy linda ¿será reploid?

Hunter 1: no lo sé, pero de seguro debe serlo

Los dos hunters siguieron caminando dejando atrás la mesa de las chicas.

Palette: umm ¿una chica?

Alia: y-y X la traía en sus brazos!

Palette: así es, y según dicen es muy linda

Alia: … (Cambia a pose de perdedor) será mejor que vayamos a ver a la nueva invitada.

Y así las dos operadoras se marcharon de la cafetería en busca de los recién llegados…

Oki asta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que le haiga gustado y no se les olviden comentar y dejar sus criticas


	3. La chica del decierto

Muy bien aquí de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo de mi primer fanfic espero que les guste ..

NOTA: megaman X ni cualquier otra saga me pertenece si no a CAPCOM

CAPITULO 3: La chica del desierto.

Una vez llegando al HQ, X llevo a la joven en sus brazos hasta la sala medica para que fuese revisada, unos instantes después llego Alia quien se ofreció amablemente revisar a la joven, pasaron varia horas en la cuales no dieron noticia alguna.

X: he y Zero, ¿crees que ella este bien?

Zero: ¿la chica? Bueno pues está en manos de Alia así que debe estar bien.

X:bueno como llevamos ya unas cuantas horas sin saber nada.. Supongo que..

Zero: X (Con el ceño fruncido) deja de ser tan pesimista, de seguro solo le están haciendo unos cuantos análisis

X: eso espero (mirando hacia abajo)

En ese momento Alia sale del cuarto medico, en su mano llevaba una carpeta con los análisis mirándolos una y otra vez, X sentía como se le salía el corazón, el verla le provocaba un sentimiento, un dolor en el pecho que de alguna forma le agradaba, los profundos ojos azules de la reploid lo hipnotizaban dejándolo en un trance muy difícil de despertar.

Zero: (tronando los dedos) tierra llamando a X, vamos X responde ya!

X:a-a zero ¿q-que paso?

Zero: nada solo fuiste a pasearte por las nubes un par de minutos, si solo eso

Alia: ¿te encuentras bien X? (sonriendo)

X: a-a si claro! Estoy m-muy bien jeje

Zero: bueno pues Alia, ¿qué paso con la muchacha que encontramos por el desierto?

Alia: a si, ella solo sufre de deshidratación por el desierto, al parecer anduvo vagando un par de días hasta que se quedo sin energía y perdió la conciencia, los humanos son muy sensibles a los climas extremos es normal que haiga perdido el conocimiento.

X: bueno, creo que eso quiere decir que es humana ¿no?

Alia: asi es X, ella es humana, lo que no logro comprender es ¿cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo haya fuera en el desierto?

Zero: es verdad, además muestra señas de haber sido atacada

X: bueno creo que todo eso se lo tendremos que preguntar cuando despierte.(se retira el casco)

Alia volteaba a ver a X como si no existiera otro reploid en el universo, su nobleza e inocencia lo hacían único, ella enloquecía al ver a X sin casco, adoraba como su cabello castaño se movía de un lado para otro haciendo juego con eso grandes y brillosos ojos verdes que daban paz hasta al más cruel y frio maverick.

Alia: X t-te g-ust-tar-

X: Alia, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Alia: "esta es tu oportunidad Alia no la eches a perder"

Zero: (suspiro) "ay dios que tan difícil es decirlo"

Alia: ¡¿X TE GUSTARIA IR AL CINE CONMIGO?

X: (tan rojo como semáforo) Y-yo b-bueno e-es

Zero: (le pego en la espalda) Ya X solo di que si, tanto como tú y Alia se gustan, mueren por estar juntos

X: claro Alia, me gustaría ir al cine c-contigo

Alia: si! Digo, gracia X, ¿te parece bien dentro de media hora?

X: si claro! Como quieras (sonríe)

Zero: vaya ya era hora, por un minuto pensé que jamás lo dirías Alia, jaja

X: bueno, antes de irnos me gustaría entrar a ver a la chica, no es que me importe o algo así, solo que me tiene con duda.

Alia: si es lo que quieres está bien, pero solo abierto que no creo que despierte hoy, sino dentro de unos dos días mínimo.

Zero: ¡¿tanto?

Alia: ya lo dije, los humanos son muy frágiles

X: bueno pues entonces solo echaré un vistazo

X entro al cuarto, al momento solo miro a alguien acostado, pero al acercase la vio, era realmente hermosa a pesar de ser humana, tenía un rostro hermoso, aun cuando tenía mechones de cabello sobre ella eso no impedía ver los finos rasgos de su cara, el gran Maverick Hunter quedo conmovido por su belleza haciéndose solo una pregunta ¿Quién era esa chica? Sin duda alguna ella tenía algo, algo realmente especial que la hacía diferente a cualquier otro humano que él hubiese visto.

X: (susurrando) ¿Qué habrás estado haciendo en ese desierto?

La joven reacciono de inmediato, como si la voz del reploid se lo hubiese pedido, la chica con cuidado se acomodaba intentándose sentar en la cama, X la ayudo con mucho cuidado ya que la joven estaba un poco torpe, los ojos de X se cruzaron con los de la chica, al fin los pudo ver, eran grandes, teniendo una coloración café oscuros, estaban iluminados de bondad e inocencia, que en esos tiempos era raro en un humano, sin duda alguna sus ojos lograban hipnotizar a cualquier reploid. El joven reploid no dejaba de mirar eso hermoso ojos, en los cuales podía ver la pureza de su alma, y asi hubiese estado el contemplándolos, pero en ese momento la chica hablo..

Joven: ¿Q-quién ere tu?

X: eso es muy sencilo yo soy

Joven: (interrumpiendo) ¡¿Quién soy yo?¡

X:….

Joven: tu! Debes saber quién soy yo

X: !¿Qué?¡, acaso no sabes quien eres

Joven: y-yo…no…r-recuerdo nada

La joven se encontraba a punto de soltar el llanto, era común, ya que el perder la memoria es algo desesperante y algo trágico asta para un reploid, pero en ese momento X la abrazo.

X: tranquila, todo va estar bien,

Joven: t-tu

X: ya veras, eso es solo temporal, tu memoria regresara en unos cuanto dio (sonríe)

Sin duda alguna la chica no podía estar más confundida, porque ese aquella persona que no la conoce la abrazo, generalmente las personas no abrazan a los extraños, pero aquella maquina lo había hecho. Despees de un tierno abrazo, Alia entra al cuarto.

Alia: veo que nuestra paciente despertó antes de lo previsto

X: asi es Alia, pero, tenemos un problema.

El reploid azul le estuvo platicando a Alia el problema de la chica, lo que hizo pensar a Alia que tal vez Zero puede tener razón, la chica pudo haber sido atacada por algún maverick que le haiga dado un mal golpe en la cabeza y provocarle una amnesia temporal, pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, Zero había entrado al cuarto corriendo asustado, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

Zero: A-ay viene!

X: Zero ¿Qué te ocurre?

Alia: Si Zero ¿Qué pasa?

Zero: Hay viene Signas!

X: Y ¿Eso es lo que te asusta tanto?

Zero: E-es que viene de muy mal humor, y tu sabes que cuando viene así, es por algo que cometimos mal

X: E-eso quieres decir que, vienes más bien a-a… ¡matarnos!

Asi es, al comandante Signas le gusta que todo sea perfecto, que nada quede incompleto, cuando se entero que Zero y X habían regresado de su misión si terminarla no le importo cual fuese la escusa, lo único que quería saber donde estaban para darles su merecido castigo.

Al instante de que Zero entro, el comandante le siguió.

Signas: X, ZERO! POR QUE RAYOS NO CUMPLIERON CON SU MISION!

Zero: P-pero señor si la c-cumplimos

Signas: No te pases de listo Zero! La misión no fue terminada! Y eso merece un castigo

Alia: Señor, ellos no la terminaron, ya que encontraron a una joven inconsciente en el desierto.

Signas: Si eso es cierto ¿Dónde está?

Joven: A-qui estoy

Signas: P-pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Es una linda niña (sonríe)

Alia: (susurrando) pero que bipolar

X: La joven fue encontrada en la zona desértica al lado norte de la base Señor

Signa: Ya veo, ¿Entonces como te llamas niña?

Alia: Ese es el problema señor la joven no recuerda nada, ella perdió la memoria

Signa: Entonces si no recuerda nada, ella tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que la recupere o hallemos algún familiar de la joven

Alia: Pero señor, sin ningún dato de la chica no será nada fácil encontrar algún dato de ella

Zero: Creo que en eso puedo ayudar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Zero, este estiro la mano en un puño para después extenderlo y dejar ver un collar de oro que tenia grabado un nombre.

Zero: La chica dejo caer este collar al momento que X la levanto, lo recogí antes de ser transferido

X: Umm, a ver Zero ¿Qué dice?

Zero: el collar dice Liriatte

Alia: Liriatte, es un lindo nombre

Zero:¿Creen la chica se llame asi?

X: No lo se, pero por el momento ese será

Liriatte: Espero no causarles molestias

Alia: No te preocupes Liriatte, nosotros estamos para ayudarte

Signas: A si es, a si que Alia ve a buscar información de la chica

Alia: P-pero señor yo ya tengo un compromiso

Signas: Nada es más importante que una misión Alia y como nuestra mejor operadora te dejo a cargo de esta búsqueda

Alia: Entendido seño (se retira)

X: E-eso no es justo yo tenía una cita con ella

Signas: De todas formas no lo hubieses podido ir ya que según por lo que yo se aun no terminan su inspección asi que X, Zero vayan a terminarla

Zero: Si seño!

X: De acuerdo (triste)

Los dos Hunters se retiran dejando a Signas solo con la chica.

Liriatte: En verdad señor yo no quiero causar problemas

Signas: Como Alia dijo estamos para ayudarte, así que no es ningún problemas, te asignare a un hunter para que este a pendiente y cuide de ti

Liriatte: ¿Quién señor?

Signas: no te preocupes te asignare al más responsable, inteligente

En ese momento entra Axl volteando a todas parte como buscando algo.

Signas: Tu!

Axl: Yo no he hecho nada señor!

Signas: Ya lo sé tú nunca haces nada, pero te tengo una misión para ti

Axl: Umm no lo se en estos momentos ando buscando a X y Zero y mañana no creo tener tiempo ya que hay una convención de juegos

Signas: No te estoy preguntando Axl, tu misión será cuidar de una niña

Axl: Yo no soy niñero de nadie!

Signas: Es una misión y la tienes que cumplir

Axl: Si no tengo otra opción ya que (enojado), muy bien y ¿Donde está la chiquilla?

En ese momento Signas se hace a un lado dejando ver a la chica que se había levantado para saludar, Axl que hipnotizado por la chica en especial por eso profundo ojos cafés, sin duda alguna esos ojos tenían algo especial.

Axl: ¿Cuando comienzo? (suspira)

Signas: Bien antes de que te ahogues en tu propia baba comienzas desde este momento.

Liriatte: Hola soy Liriatte lo siento si te fastido al cuidarme (triste)

Axl: ¿Q-que? No es una molestia al contrario será un placer cuidar de ti (sonrisa)

Liriatte: Espero que nos llevemos bien (sonrisa)

Axl: Si… Asi será (sonrojado)


	4. La convención

Oki aquí yo de nuevo con el cuarto episodio de mi fanfic espero que les guste y sin más que decir chao….

NOTA: megaman x y ninguna otra saga me pertenece sino a CAPCOM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: La convención<p>

* * *

><p>En un lugar del desierto se encontraban X y Zero que por no haber terminado su misión se les agrego cinco horas más a su inspección, sin darse cuenta ellos estaban siendo observados por un pequeño insecto que por culpa del calor no habían detectado. El insecto estaba enviando las imágenes de nuestros héroes a un lugar oscuro, estaba lleno de computadoras solo se podía apreciar dos siluetas, una de ella estaba sentada en una especie de trono, mientras que el otro estaba parado enfrente de un gran monitor.<p>

¿?: Mi señor, ¿Cree que esos dos Hunters tenga algo que ver?

¿?2: No lo dudes, pero después de todo ellos son su objetivo

¿?: Pero nada nos confirma que nuestro experimento 5.6 este con ellos

¿?2: Tienes razón, solo nos queda esperar su señal

¿?: En ese caso ya se hubiera comunicado con nosotros señor

¿?2: !Pues en esa caso deberías dejar de hablar y contactarlo!

¿?: Señor ya lo intente, pero no responde, además no encuentro su señal de ubicación

¿?2: (Suspiro) De acuerdo, solo nos queda esperar, pero espero que no haiga tenido complicaciones

Mientras en el cuarto medico se observaba a un joven reploid de cabello naranja relatando un suceso sentado al lado de una cama, en ella se encontraba una chica que parecía estar emocionada con el relato del reploid.

Axl: En ese momento los tres guardamos silencio, tanto como X y Zero no se querían acercar ya que tenían miedo, pero como yo no le tengo miedo a nada me acerque

Liriatte: ¿En verdad? ¿Tú no tenias miedo? (atenta)

Axl: Ya te dije, yo soy el más valiente Hunter del mundo, así que me acerque y que de repente ¡tras!

Liriatte: ¡ah! ¿Y qué paso?

Axl: Paso que de su estomago sale una especie de tentáculo purpura que me golpea en la cabeza rompiéndome el cristal!

Liriatte: Y ¿No te dolió?

Axl: No lo sé, me quede inconsciente después de eso

Liriatte: Wau, eso quiere decir que me asignaron al más valiente héroe que puede haber (sonríe)

Axl: ¡Así es!

Axl contemplaba a la chica cada vez que podía sin que ella se diera cuanta, le agradaba verla sonreír, un momento después de su larga y larga charla entra Zero, por su apariencia muestra señas de a ver sido atacado o atropellado.

Axl: Wau Zero ¿Qué te paso? Parece que te atropello un tráiler

Zero: Asi es y de pilón no anote las matriculas

Liriatte: ¿Enserio?

Zero: ¡Claro que no!

Liriatte: …

Zero: Disculpa, es que pase un mal día, primero mi desayuno estaba rancio, después la inspección de cinco horas, que después el condenado de Signas le aumento a otras cinco horas en las cuales fuimos atacados por un monto de mecaloides locos y para variar ¡cierto niño se quedo tocando la batería hasta las cuatro de la mañana!, ahora comprendo porque X te corrió de su cuarto

Axl: Yo no tengo la culpa de no puedas dormir, de todas formas solo duermes a lo mucho tres horas!

Zero: ¡Ay Axl!

Liriatte: Axl tiene razón, tú no puedes dormir porque tienes pesadillas ¿verdad?

Zero: A-así es..

Liriatte: Son pesadillas de un pasado, recuerdos que muestra que cometiste errores e involucran a alguien muy especial para ti

Zero: T-tu ¿Cómo sabes?

Liriatte: No lo sé, pero sé que lo que sucedió no es tu culpa, además es algo que ya paso hace mucho tiempo, debes dejarlo ir y mirar asía adelante, tal vez te sientas solo pero no lo estas (sonríe)

Zero: Bueno…..pues...Es algo muy difícil de hacer

Axl: Ok, no sé que fue todo asi que ¿Qué haces aquí Zero?

Zero: Solo venia avisarte de que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, tienes que dejar a la paciente descansar, mañana puedes seguir con tus supuestas historias de heroísmo

Axl: ¿E-estuviste escuchando?

Zero: Si, solo una cuantas historias, son entretenidas pero no me agrada las partes en las que yo salgo corriendo

Axl: ¡ups! Tal vez exagere un poquito

Zero: Si se le puede llamar poquito a distorsionar toda la historia

Axl: Ya pues no te esponjes

Zero: Lo peor de todo es que tengo el cabello esponjado

Axl: Entonces, no vemos mañana Liriatte

Liriatte: Si, Axl nos vemos mañana también a ti Zero que tengas dulce sueños (sonríe)

Zero: Igualmente

Axl: ¡No me voy, me llevan!

Los dos Hunters salen de cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería para cenar, después de todo aun que no lo necesiten sienten la necesidad de consumir alimento. Al llegar a la cafetería Zero solo pide un plato de arroz blanco con una caza de té, mientras que Axl pide un plato de pollo frito, una soda y de merienda un flan de chocolate.

Zero: Deberías cenar más ligero Axl,

Axl: No porque tú estés a dieta yo también debo estarlo

Zero: X también esta adieta

Axl: Si pero nosotros no somos como los humanos que engordan o enflacan

Zero: Ya lo sé pero si nos hacemos más pesado, y tu no haces nada como para eliminar toda esa grasa que acumulas en tu estomago

Axl: No estés tan seguro Zero, ¡mañana es la convención de videojuegos!, he estado guardando todas las energía para mañana

Zero: Que, ¿Aun piensas ir? Por lo que se tienes que cuidar de Liriatte

Axl: ¡Ay no! Se me olvido, no puedo dejar a la linda Liriatte sola

Zero: ¿Linda? A mí se me hace que a ti ya te gusto la chica

Axl: ¡Zero! Claro que no es absurdo que a mí me guste una humana, es linda y todo eso pero sigue siendo una humana

Zero: Esta bien como quieras, pero yo si voy a ir a la convención y tu no, pobrecito de ti Axl jajaja

Zero termina de cenar y se retira sin decir nada más.

Axl: Ya verás que si voy a ir a la convención

Ya era de día, todo iba como comúnmente, hunter haciendo papeleo otros entrenando y varios saliendo a misiones si era un día normal en el HQ. Entre los pasillos se podían ver a los dos Huters que se podía decir que ya eran veteranos de guerra, paseaban como si no tuviesen nada que hacer, debido a la misión de ayer les dieron el día libre algo que no es muy común, X planeaba ir de paseo con Alia, pero ella tenía mucho que buscar así que Zero invito a X a la convenció de videojuegos.

Zero: Ándale X ya verás que te vas a divertir

X: Eso dijiste la otra vez y termine desmayándome al entrar

Zero: Esta bien llevarte a un bar donde trabajan chicas con muy poca ropa no fue una buena idea, pero esto solo es de juegos y tu sabes que amas los juegos tanto como Axl

X: Esta bien iré pero no soy un buen jugador, a propósito ¿Dónde está Axl?

Zero: ¿Que no sabes? Signas dejo a Axl encargado de la chica

X: ¿a Axl? Que no saben cómo es Axl, pobre Liriatte de seguro no lo va a soportar

Zero: Yo creo todo lo contrario, nuestro pequeño Axl está creciendo, y al parecer le gusto la chica aun que él diga todo lo contrario

X: No, a Axl no le puede gustarle esa chica

Zero: ¿Por qué?

X: Porque es humana, y además no quiero, el es como niño

Zero: ¿Acaso estas celoso?

X: ¡Zero! Deja ya de decir tonterías y vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde

Zero: Esta bien pero primero quiero pasar a saludar a Liriatte

X: Ok

Liriatte se encontraba sola en el cuarto medico, estaba aburrida ella deseaba pasear por aquellos pasillo del HQ, pero debido a las indicaciones de Alia ella tenía que permanecer en reposo por lo menos otros dos días. Al instante se abrió la puerta, ella emocionada de que alguien viniera a platicar con ella les sonrió cálidamente.

Liriatte: ¡Zero! qué bueno que alguien viene a platicar conmigo

Zero: De hecho solo venia a saludar y también X

X: Hola Liriatte ¿Qué acaso no está Axl cuidándote?

Liriatte: Ah, hola X, no Axl no ha llegado aun, debe ser por que ayer se fue a dormir muy tarde por estar conmigo

X: Bueno de todas formas si lo vemos por allí te lo mandamos de inmediato (sonríe)

Liriatte: No hay necesidad que te molestes X

Zero: Muy ya nos vamos tenemos algo pendiente que hacer y es algo de suma importancia

Liriatte: ¿Ir a la convención?

Zero: Em..no, nosotros no vamos a esas cosas verdad X

X: Pero Zero, ¿Que no vamos a ir? (recibe golpe de Zero) A es cierto, notros vamos a-a una, una misión!

Zero: Si, a una misión muy muy lejos de la convención, así que adiós (salen corriendo)

Liriatte: Eh, no comprendo porque es tan malo ir a una convención como para no decirme

Justo en ese momento de la ventana del cuarto entra una bolsa, alguien la había tirado desde a fuera, Liriatte llena de curiosidad se acerco a la ventana, cuando de repente….

Axl: ¡Bu¡

Liriatte: ¡Ah!

Axl: Jajaja lo siento pero jajaja

Liriatte: Eso no fue gracioso joven Axl

Axl: ¿Eh? ¿Joven Axl? Nah, no me gusta eso mejor dime como me llamo Axl

Liriatte: Como quieras, pero ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana?

Axl: Es que no quería que nadie me viera con esta bolsa

Liriatte: Y ¿Qué hay dentro?

Axl: Etto pues ropa, es que ahora vamos a dar un paseo

Liriatte: ¿Me vas a mostrar el HQ?

Axl: No, algo mejor

La chica entro al baño del cuarto para cambiarse, Axl espero asta que ella salió.

Axl: Te ves bien

Liriatte: ¡P-pero es ropa de hombre!

Así es el chico reploid le había traído ropa de chico, eran unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro un poco desgastados de la rodilla, una camiseta azul con cuello, unos tenis blancos y para finalizar una gorra azul marino.

Axl: Es que donde vamos casi no hay chicas, y a los hombres no les agrada mucho que vayan

Liriatte: Pues ¿A dónde vamos?

Axl: Ya lo veras ¡vamos!

Axl tomo a la chica de la mano jalándola hacia la ventana, el decía que si salían por la puerta los iban a ver y era seguro que lo decapitaran por eso, Liriatte no estaba segura pero deseaba salir del cuarto así que acepto salirse por la ventana. Allí iban los dos esquivando a los guardias escondiéndose tras las paredes, la joven hasta que por fin salieron, la joven miraba el exterior, estaba fascinada con el cielo azul, los arboles y las flores. Como la cuidad quedaba algo, Axl como una moto para ir, la moto era roja, seguro que el sabia que el dueño de la moto lo colgaría cuando supiese pero no le importo en el momento.

Pasaron como una hora para llegar a la cuidad, mas emocionada no podía estar la chica todo lo que miraba se le hacía tan espectacular que a cada rato Axl tenía que pararse para que ella contemplada mejor cosa que a él no le molestaba ya que verla feliz de alguna forma también lo hacía feliz a él. Al fin llegaron el lugar se miraba grande como un salón de eventos o como un estadio de fútbol, era grande la multitud de gente que estaba la cual su totalidad eran hombres, Axl le pidió a la chica que ocultara su cabello en la gorra que traía.

Liriatte: ¿E-esta es l-la convención de videojuegos?

Axl: Así es ¿Te gusta?

Liriatte: B-bueno es que yo no he jugado ningún juego y no se si me gustan

Axl: Es mejor así, ya que cuando juegas uno ya no podrás parar

Liriatte: Pero cuando se enteren X y Zero seguro que nos van a castigar

Axl: Por eso quiero que no digas nada ¡por favor!

Liriatte: Axl no me gusta mentir y menos a Zero o X, pero a pesar que te he conocido solo un día siento que ya eres mi amigo y por un amigo yo soy capaz de todo

Axl: ¡Ah! Te quiero mucho Liriatte gracias

El reploid sin darse cuenta abraza a la chica, cuando se da cuenta Axl toma un color muy parecido al de la armadura de Zero.

Axl: P-perdona y-o

Liriatte: No te preocupes de pues de todos los amigos se abrazan

Axl: Si amigos, "¿por qué será que la abrace? Tendrá Zero razón, no lo creo" y bien ¿Vamos a ver por a ya?

Liriatte: A-ah sí "Que raro cuando X me abrazo juraría haber sentido algo, pero cuando Axl lo hiso no sentí ese algo, debe ser que cada persona es diferente o algo así"

A lo lejos de donde ellos se encontraban se lograban divisar a dos Maverick Hunters, uno de ellos estaba jugando lo que se podía decir un juego algo viejo y fácil, mientras el otro lo apoyaba e indicaba como hacerlo.

X: Es imposible, no puedo Zero

Zero: Ya verás algún día lograras dominar a Pacman

X: Gracias Zero

Zero: En fin, ¡mira X!

X: ¿Qué?

Zero: Dentro de media hora abra un torneo de juegos de Street Fighter ¿Qué te parece si entramos?

X: Ni muerto

Zero: Anda X será divertido

X: Esta bien, pero no te avergüences de mi si quedo en último lugar

Zero: Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti X

Mientras desde un lugar desconocido, está los dos desconocidos que se ocultan en la oscuridad, al parecer había observado toda la convención.

¿?: Señor el experimento 5.6 ha sido localizado en la convención

¿? 2: ¿Y que esperas para contactarlo?

¿?: Ya lo intente, pero no puedo ay algo que interfiere con la señal

¿? 2: Entonces llama al experimento 5.1, que vaya a ese lugar y que lo localice de inmediato

¿?: ¡En seguida mi Seño!

De vuelta con Axl y Liriatte..

Axl: Hey Liriatte, ¿Qué tal si entramos al concurso?

Liriatte: P-pero me van a ser polvo

Axl: No te preocupes, yo te voy a echar una mano, he mas vamos a entrenar esos lindos pulgares tuyos

Liriatte: Esta bien

Quince minutos después…

Axl: No es posible, me has ganado 5 veces seguidas

Liriatte: Debe ser suerte

Axl: No lo creo, sin duda alguna tú debes ser la mejor jugadora del mundo para que me haigas vencido a mí que juego doce horas al día

Ya era hora del torneo la instrucciones ya habían comenzado Axl metió a Liriatte en el torneo pero él no entro sabía bien que ella iba a ganar, mientras que Zero hiso lo mismo con X pero este lo hizo para que el tuviera confianza de si mismo. El torneo ya había arrancado sin duda alguna eran muy hábiles todos los participantes y como comenzó fueron descalificando a varios, Axl tenía razón Liriatte era muy buena en los videojuegos velozmente vencía a sus enemigo con estrategias que ni Axl lograba ver. Mientras que X se había vuelto un gran jugador gracias a su mente que siempre está llena de estrategias lograban vencer a los enemigos. Ya era la hora definitiva solo quedaban dos participantes quienes sin duda alguna habían dejado impresionados al publico, Liriatte estaba emocionada de ver quien sería su último oponente cuando lo vio a él, se trataba de X quien no la reconoció por la ropa que llevaba.

X: Debe ser un buen jugador

Liriatte: Así es X

X: No me sorprende que sepas mi nombre después de todo será el nombre de quien te derroto, pero dime ¿Cuál es el nombre del quien derrotare?

Liriatte: Eso no importa "pero que creído"

Organizador: Muy bien ¡que comience el duelo!

Público: ! Sii!

El duelo era intenso, los dos participantes daban todo lo que podían, pero era tan igual que llegaron al límite del tiempo, se tenían que hacer algo antes de que el tiempo se acabara, el publico emocionado gritaba y apoyaban a su jugador favorito.

Chico 1: ¡Vamos señor X usted puede!

Chico 2: Ja se ve que no sabes que el otro chico le va a ganar

Chico 3: Es cierto se mira muy experimentado

Chico 1: Tal vez, pero el señor X tiene estrategia chidas

Axl: Tienes toda la razón chico, pero el otro jugador es mejor

Chico 2: El joven tiene razón, el otro jugador es chido y si fuera mujer le pediría que se casada conmigo

Axl: "Tiene razón ella es muy buena, además es linda sería fácil enamorarse de ella"….. P-pero que estoy diciendo hay rayos Zero me mete cada idea, como sea ¡Vamos Lir- digo Chancho tu puedes!

Zero: ¿¡Axl! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Axl: ¡Zero! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Zero: Me acabo de cambiar de lugar para ver mejor, pero se suponía que deberías estar cuidando de Liriatte

Axl: Bueno si estaba cuidando de ella

Zero: ¡No me digas que la trajiste!

Axl: Si

Zero: y ¡¿Dónde está?

Axl: Allá con X (apunto con su dedo)

Zero: ¡¿Qué? Ya decía yo que ese chico se miraba muy femenino

Axl: ¿Me vas a castigar?

Zero: Claro, pero ahora solo quiero ver la pelea

El momento estaba lleno de suspenso cuando de repente el tiempo se acaba, solo quedaba ver quien había ganado para su sopresa el ganador fue…

Organizador: ¡Wau que final! Y el ganador es ¡Chancho!

Liriatte: ¡Si! Gane! En tu cara señor presumido

La joven salta tanto de alegría que se le cayó la gorra dejando ver su linda cabellera negra azulada.

Público: ¡Pero si es una niña!

X: ¡Liriatte! P-pero ¿Q-que haces aquí?

Liriatte: B-bueno pues veras

X: Y porque traes mi ropa

Liriatte: ¡QUE! ¿Tu ropa?

X: Si mi ropa

Liriatte: B-bueno yo no sabía que era tu ropa, es que veras Axl

X: ¡Lo sabía Axl! Ya verá cuando lo vea

En ese momento Zero se acerca con Axl detrás de su espalda cubriéndose de X

Zero: X antes que nada Axl nos debe una explicación

Axl: Si, es que lo que paso es.

En ese momento una gran explotación interrumpe al joven reploid, toda la gente que estaba empieza a corre para las salidas chocando uno con otro siendo víctimas de otras explosiones.

Zero: ¡Rayo! Deben ser los Mavericks

Liriatte: ¡¿Qué?

X: No te asustes aquí estamos nosotros

Axl: Así es aquí estoy yo tu guarda espalda personal

Liriatte: Gracias chicos

¿?: ¡Ustedes!

Los tres hunters y Liriatte dirigen de inmediato su vista a lo arriba de un puesto, allí se encontraba lo que aparentemente seria un adolecente de cabellera azul, vestía un pantalón color caqui, una camiseta blanca, botas cafés, un chaleco que de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y lucia unos ojos color verde, el chico era demasiado guapo, parecía sacado de unos de esos videojuegos que habían jugado.

Zero: ¡¿Tu quien eres?

¿?: ¡Yo soy Kyatte! ¡Y ustedes tienen algo que le pertenece a mi Lord!

Bien hasta aquí el cuarto episodio espero que les haiga gustado adiós.


	5. El primer ataque

Bien aquí yo con el quinto capítulo me tarde un poquito pero espero que les guste no soy muy buena con lo de la acción pero hice todo lo que pude comente pero lo más importante para mí son sus criticas y opiniones..

Nota: Megaman X y ninguna otra saga me pertenece si no a CAPCOM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: El primer ataque<p>

* * *

><p>Lo que había sido una gran convención ahora se encontraba devastada sin duda alguna las explosiones habían acabado con gran parte del lugar, se podía observar varios cuerpo que yacían en el suelo personas que no habían podido escapar de las explosiones. En el medio del lugar se encontraba tres reploids y una joven detrás de ellos, esto observaba a un joven que se encontraba arriba de un puesto, en un instante el joven salta dando una voltereta de 360 grados en el aire para acabar de pie frente de los reploids<p>

X: ¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste atacar a eso jóvenes inocentes?

Kyatte: Ay cálmate, solo eran basuras, ni que hubiera atacado al presidente o algo por el estilo

Liriatte: ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

Kyatte: Y ¿me lo dices tú?, ja no juegues además ustedes son mi objetivo y no esos estúpidos jóvenes

Zero: Pues en ese entonces ¡Ya basta de charla! ¡Es hora de que recibas tu lección!

En ese momento Zero se balancea contra el joven, quien fácilmente esquiva dejando ver una sonrisa burlona mostrándose confiado.

Zero: Eso solo fue suerte

De nuevo Zero repite el ataque pero ahora el joven debes de esquivar bloquea el ataque con lo que se le puede llamar una katana para después empujar con un poco mas de fuerza a Zero mandándolo directamente hacia lo que quedaba de lo que aparentemente era puesto de consolas, inmediatamente Zero se repuso aventándose de nuevo contra él.

Kyatte: ¿En verdad crees que me puedes vencer con esa poquita fuerza? Yo que pensé que un Maverick Hunter era mucho más fuerte

Zero: je, solo me estoy contendiendo después de todo solo eres un humano

Kyatte: Pues si va hacer así, ¡mejor para mí!

El joven pelo azulado corrió directamente hacia Zero, sin embargo da un gran salto poniéndose detrás de él, rápidamente saca su sable colocándolo en el medio de su espalda, el Hunter había logrado acorralarlo pero el chico seguía con una sonrisa.

Zero: No tienes opción, te rindes o te atravieso sin dudarlo con mi sable, tú decides

Axl: ¿Vez Liriatte? Estando con Zero y conmigo no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Liriatte: Tienes mucha razón Axl, sin duda Zero es muy fuerte

Axl: ¿Y yo qué?

Liriatte: Supongo que también ere fuerte ¿no?

Axl: ¿Como de que no? (triste)

Pero el al instante el chico azulado rio como un perfecto villano a punto de ganar, eso ojos verdes llenos de vida del joven se opacaron mostrando los ojos de un sicópata.

Kyatte: Ja

Zero: ¿He?

Kyatte: ¡wuajajajajaja! ¿US-USTEDES C-CREN QUE CON E-ESO jajajaja ME VAN A G-GANAR?

Zero: ¡¿Pero qué?

Liriatte:(Pone una mano es su pecho) "Pero que es esto que siento en el pecho será que" ¡Zero! ¡Aléjate de allí! ¡Por favor corre!

Zero: ¿Qué?

Zero no se movió puesto que no pensó que ese chico podía ser una amenaza, pero estaba equivocado, en cuestión de segundo el chico se vio envuelto por una aura de color verde, el viento lo empezó a rodear junto con una cuantas hojas, su cabello brilloso lleno de vida se izo opaco y puntiagudo, sus uñas crecieron, todo haciendo juego con esos ojos de demonio.

X: P-pero ¡¿Que le paso?

Axl: ¡S-se transformo en algo feo!

X: Liriatte ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Liriatte: Y-yo no lo sé...Tal vez lo presentí

X: ¡Esta bien, pero como sea eso ya no es humano!

Axl: Tienes razón ¡Zero eso no es humano!

Zero: (a lo lejos) ¡No! ¡Si no me lo dices no lo hubiese notado Axl! De plano ¿Crees que estoy ciego? No puedes ser más idi-i… (Cae)

El Hunter carmesí sin que se diera cuenta había sido atravesado por la katana de Kyatte quien la retiraba lentamente del cuerpo del Hunter, con cuidado saco un pañuelo azul y limpio el aceite rojizo de su katana mientras observaba a los demás viendo quien sería su próxima victima

X: ¡ZEROO! (corre)

Axl: ¡No! ¡¿Cómo fue posible eso?¡No pude ni siquiera verlo!

Kyatte: ¡No me gusta que me ignoren! ¡Y mucho menos que me insulten yo que soy la belleza misma! ¡La perfección! ¡YO SOY KYATTE 5.1 EL HIJO DEL FEROZ VIENTO!

X: No me interesa quien o que seas solo sé que tu ¡vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo¡

El reploid azul se lanza contra el pelo azul quien solo esquiva como si se tratara de un juego, después Axl le siguió de lejos disparando con sus dos pistolas sin detenerse, para finalizar X sin que el chico se diera cuenta se coloca arriba de un gran puesto y carga su buster al máximo poder disparándolo contra el dejando solo un gran hueco donde solía estar el peli azul.

Axl: ¡Yes! ¡Acabamos con ese mocoso presumido! Hay si el hijo del feroz viento, ja más bien el hijo del patético perdedor jajaja

X: Así es Axl, ¡espera! ¡Zero!

Los dos hunter se habían olvidado de reploid carmesí y salen corriendo donde esta Zero quien esta recostado en los brazos de Liriatte.

Liriatte: ¡Zero! ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Zero!

X: ¡Responde Zero!

Axl: ¡Por favor Zero! ¡No te puedes ir sin saber que yo…!

Zero: Umm

Axl: Sin saber que yo… ¡FUI EL QUE HIZO EXPLOTAR TU CUARTO!

Zero: ¡QUE!

Liriatte: ¡Zero! (abraza) pensé que nos habías dejado

Zero: Y así fue solo que aun tengo motivos para no irme, ¡como golpear a Axl!

Axl: ¡Ay no Zero!

X: Ya Axl, cálmate

Axl: Umm ¡que malos son todos conmi..

El reploid de cabello naranja es interrumpido por una mano que le tapa la boca, pero esta mano no era de alguno de ellos sino de Kyatte, ningún reploid había captado de que aun estaba vivo tal vez por la angustia que tenia por Zero.

Kyatte: ¡COMO HABLAS!

Sin previo aviso este le atraviesa la espalda a Axl con su Katana Axl solo cae al suelo dejando un pequeño charco de aceite en el suelo, justo en ese momento Zero reacciona e intenta pararse, pero él pelo azul fue más rápido, toma una pistola de Axl y le dispara en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo, X no había reaccionado pero cuando lo hizo sus dos compañeros yacían en el suelo.

Kyatte: ¡No me gusta cuando la gente habla y habla! Eso me molesta, pero en fin creo que ya solo quedas tu Hunter azul, espero que tú seas más inteligente ya que nos es razonable darle la espalda a un enemigo sin precaver que este ya esté muerto, je y ustedes se hacen llamar ¡**Héroes**!

X: ¡Cállate! ¡No te voy a perdonar! ¡Eres un maldito!

Kyatte: ¡AY! Ya cálmate, lloras como una niñita

Liriatte: ¡CALLATE!

Kyatte: ay Dios, me están hartando, terminare ¡con esto de una vez!

El chico se lanzo contra Liriatte quien asustada no se movía, justo antes del ataque X llega frenando el ataque con sus dos manos deteniendo la katana, este se la arrebata pensando que ya no sería gran riesgo sin ella pero estaba equivocado, Kyatte tan rápido con el viento se avienta hacia X dándole una patada alta en la quijada seguido de unos puñetazos en el estomago, X solo pude defenderse de los ataques que recibía ya que eran muy rápidos como para contra atacar, el chico pelo azul toma distancia por unos segundo para después correr de nuevo hacia él y darle una patada con fuerza empujándolo hacia arriba donde rápidamente con un salto se dirigió para recibirlo con otra patada azotándolo en el suelo.

Kyatte: Jajaja ¡me fascina el dolor que le provoco a los demás! Es tan ¡divertido!

X: Y-yo (se levanta) n-no te d-dejare ganar, ¡mataste a mucha gente inocente, heriste a mis amigo y trataste de lastimar a Liriatte! ¡ESO JAMAS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Kyatte: Y aquí vamos de nuevo

Kyatte se mostraba muy divertí pero a la vez muy confiado y eso fue su error, el confiarse tanto había hecho que bajara la guardia dando oportunidad a X de dar golpes certeros, el enojo que sentía X era tan grande que lo desquito con toda sus fuerzas hacia el pelo azul dándoles puñetazos sin detenerse si saber que deseaba matarlo.

Liriatte quien estaba observando desde distante se encontraba muy asustada, a pesar de esos casi dos días de haber conocido a X nunca imagino verlo así, le dolía ver a Zero en esas condiciones pero aun mas a Axl por quien sentía un gran aprecio, sin embargo por el que realmente estaba preocupado era X, a pesar de que estaba muy asustada le dolía el verlo así tan lleno de rabia, furia, realmente quería asesinar al pelo azul, ella quería hacer algo pero que podía hacer tan solo era una humana común y corriente solo le quedaba esperar.

La pelea no mostraba señas de acabar pronto, Kyatte sabía bien que el reploid con el que estaba luchando no era como los demás pero su confianza hizo que se segara varias veces provocando que X lograra golpearlo fácilmente si no hacia algo probablemente el reploid azul lograría eliminarlo y perder era algo que no le estaba permitido.

Kyatte: ¡Rayos! ¡¿Que nunca te cansas?

X: ¡Jamás! ¡Tienes que pagar por atacar a mis amigos!

Kyatte: ¡Ustedes empezaron! Te propongo algo devuélveme lo que le perece a mi lord y los dejare a vivir ¿Te gusta?

X: ¡Jamás! Sea lo que tu lord quiera ¡jamás lo tendrá!

Kyatte: Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no fui piadoso

X: ¿Piadoso? Mataste a mucha gente ¿Cómo puedes ser piadoso?

Kyatte: Lo admito me deje llevar

X: Grrr

La batalla siguió adelante, tarde o temprano uno terminaría perdiendo y Kyatte no quería ser ese, para acabar de una vez por toda con el reploid el peli azul invoco su poder especial, el cielo se nublo, el viento aumento, Kyatte levanto su katana hacia el cielo diciendo unas cuantas palabras que para el reploid solo eran charlatanerías.

Kyatte: ¡POR EL PODER QUE MI CREDOR ME DIO Y POR LA MISION QUE MI LORD ME ASIGNO, INVOCO EL PODER DE LA KATANA DE VIENTO!

X: ¡¿Qué rayos?

Liriatte: "Otra vez esta sensación pero porque, será que…" ¡X corre!

X: ¿Eh?

Kyatte: DEMACIADO TARDE, ¡CICLON!

En ese momento la katana del peli azul se vio rodeada de ráfagas, Kyatte corre a una gran velocidad hacia X quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla siendo blanco fácil para el ataque, la katana impacto en el pecho de X dejando una gran grieta en su armadura azul, lo último que el reploid azul hace es retirar la katana de su pecho para luego caer al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

Liriatte: ¡X! ¡No! ¡No puede estar pasando esto! ¿Cómo es que una mañana como la de hoy se puede convertir en una tarde como estas?

Las lágrimas de Liriatte no dejaban de caer, ella quería que esto solo fuera un sueño pero no lo era, los tres Hunters estaban en el suelo con apariencia de estar muertos pero no lo estaban, no comprendía ni lo que paso o lo que estaba pasando.

Liriatte: ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No esta pasando!

Kyatte: Hay no, sigues llorando, ¡Por favor! Ellos no son nada mas que reploids ¡ellos son robots! De seguro luego construyen mas no te preocupes.

Axl: E-eres un n-niño muy maltraído y n-necesitas de un par de nalgadas

Liriatte: ¡AXL! ¡SIGUES CONVIDA!

Axl: je, es que mala hierba nunca muere

Liriatte: Axl

Así es Axl despertado, pero no estaba en condiciones para pelear contra el peli azul.

Kyatte: Sigues vivo, vaya jama pensé que eso después de todo tu eres el más débil, pero no te preocupes ahorita te mando con tus amigos a descansar

Liriatte: ¡Axl! ¡Muévete!

Kyatte estaba dispuesto a acabar con Axl de un solo golpe ya que estba cansado no había necesidad de volver a usar la técnica especial solo contaba de un golpe para derrotar al reploid de cabello naranja, el peli azul se lanzo contra Axl mientras que este solo se cubrió con sus brazos para recibir el ataque, hasta que el momento paso y el ataque se había detenido pero ¿Quien lo había hecho? Es algo que Axl no se explicaba hasta que alzó la mirada.

Axl: ¿¡P-pero que! ¿Liriatte?

Liriatte: ¿Por qué cuando digo que corran o se muevan nunca me hacen caso?

Liriatte había corrido hacia el ataque para detener la katana con sus dos manos, ella dejo a Axl muy confundido se suponía que el ataque era muy rápido para ella y fácilmente hubiese sido impactada con la espada pero no fue así. Kyatte la miraba con rabia, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba a punta de eliminar a alguien y mucho menos ella.

Kyatte: Hasta a un lado, no demos lastimarte

Liriatte: ¿Por qué soy humana? Sabes no me agradan los monstruos como tú y no dejare que ¡lastimes a Axl!

Axl: ¡¿Um?

Kyatte: Al parecer no entiendes o te haces la tonta, pero no importa si desea morir tu está bien para mi

* * *

><p>Las dos mismas siluetas se hallaban en su guarida observando las peleas y se encontraban algo intranquilos por la que venía.<p>

¿?: Señor, el volvió a dejarse llevar por su emoción, ¿Desea que lo transfiera de inmediato?

¿?2: No, quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar el poder del experimento 5.1

¿?: Señor le recuerdo que él no es exactamente un de los más fuertes

¿?2: Ya lo sé, por eso quiero saber hasta cuanto llega su capacidad

¿?: Como desee su Señor

* * *

><p>Mientras la pela de Liriatte contra Kyatte estaba a punto de empezar.<p>

Axl: Liriatte no sea tonta y corre

Liriatte: Eso haría si hubiese estado como hace unos minutos, pero el coraje y el deseo de hacerlo pagar me impiden pelear contra el

Axl: ¡Tonta! ¿Qué puede hacer tu? Tan solo eres una humana?

Liriatte: ¡AXL CALLATE! ¿Que no puedes confiar en mí?

Axl: Confió en ti con toda mi vida, pero si te sucede algo yo… ¡JAMAS ME LO PERDONARIA!

Liriatte: No te preocupes voy a estar bien

Kyatte: ¡Ya déjate de palabras ridículas! Y peleemos de una vez

El peli azul se lanza a toda velocidad contra Liriatte pero ella solo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás para después corre hacia él con un puñetazo, Kyatte siendo más veloz lo detiene con una mano para después doblarle el brazo y someterla, pero ella utiliza la llave para apoyarse usando su fuerza mandándolo a volar como una catapulta, este cae en la taquilla del lugar de inmediato se recupera volviéndose a lanzar con su katana corriendo lo más veloz posible, cuando Liriatte se da cuenta lo esquiva pero el chico empieza a corre alrededor de ella.

Kyatte: Ja, y ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Liriatte: Esto

La chica simplemente mete el pie por donde corre el joven haciendo que este tropezará ya que gracias a que iba muy rápido no tuvo tiempo de detenerse

Liriatte: Jajaja eso fue algo gracioso

Kyatte: ¡N-no eso fue gracioso! ¡No te permitiré que me humilles de esa forma! ¡Acabare con esto de un solo golpe y así mostrarle a mi Lord que yo soy el guerrero más fuerte! ¡CICLON!

Kyatte se lanza contra la chica a toda velocidad dejando ver una sonrisa confiada, sin embargo la chica sostuvo la espada con una sola mano eso era algo imposible para él, nunca nadie había logrado hacer eso, Mientras que Axl desde lejos observaba como en la mano de Liriatte estaba rodeada de una aura amarilla y como sus ojos había pasado a un café opaco sin pupila.

Kyatte: ¡AH! ¡YA DEJATE GOLPEAR!

Liriatte: ¡LASTIMASTES A MI AMIGOS! Y ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR!

Kyatte retrocede un par de pasos suponiendo lo que va a pasar e intenta correr pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, la luz de la mano de Liriatte se empieza a extender alrededor de todo su cuerpo cubriéndola de un aura parecida a la de Kyatte pero Amarillo, Liriatte extiende su brazo para después empuñar su mano en el cual el aura se acumula allí soltándolo en forma de un potente disparo muy parecido al de un cañón de buster, este impacta en el pecho del joven mandándolo a volar a la estructura de metal de un puesto pero ates de que el cayera allí y fuese atravesado por una varilla de la estructura fue transferido escapando de lo sería una muerte dolorosamente segura puesto que a nadie le gustaría morir siendo atravesado por varilla de metal por todo su cuerpo. Después de eso Liriatte cae al suelo recuperando el brillo e igual que la pupila de sus ojos.

Axl: ¡¿L-liriatte? ¿C-como h-hiciste e-eso?

Liriatte se para y de inmediato se dirige hacia Axl

Liriatte: Axl y-yo n-no sé lo que paso… y-yo no tengo idea de cómo hice eso, solo de repente me deje llevar por la rabia que tenia

Axl: E-so fue..

Liriatte: ¿Monstruoso?

Axl: No eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE!

Liriatte: ¡¿Qué?

Axl: ¡Sí! Fue increíble y yo que solo pensé que eras solo una cara bonita

Liriatte: ¿eh?

Axl: ¡No dije nada! Pero debemos informar al HQ lo sucedido aquí, la pelea y sobre…ti

Liriatte: ¿Qué? ¡AXL! ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que hice por favor! Si se llegan a dar cuenta de lo que hice van a pensar que soy un monstruo igual que Kyatte y me van a odiar

Axl: No Liriatte, ellos jamás pensarían eso, pero Signas te declararía una amenace y te mandarían a un aislamiento de inmediato para después hacerte análisis, pero si llegaran a pensar que tienes algo que ver con Kyatte sería algo peligroso para ti ya que pueden hacerte desde un interrogatorio o no tener piedad y eliminarte

Liriatte: ¡¿Qué?

Axl: así son las leyes y normas del HQ

Liriatte: P-pero yo estoy segura de que no tengo nada que ver con Kyatte

Axl: Pero perdiste tu memoria y lo que hiciste no es normal

Liriatte: ¡Pero los análisis de Alia indica que soy una humana como todo los demás!

Axl: ¡Sin embargo no lo eres entiéndelo!

Liriatte: Umm

Axl: Yo lo siento no quise ponerte triste

Liriatte: No Axl está bien tiene razón hay que decirles a los demás

Axl: En eso te equivocas yo no voy a decir nada ya que jamás permitiré que te hagan daño mi pequeña Liriatte

Liriatte: ¡Gracias Axl! Te debo una y muy grande, pide cualquier cosa

Axl: No me debes nada, ya no te preocupes todo esto será nuestro secreto (sonríe)

Sonido: Pi-pi-pi

Liriatte: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Axl: Es el comunicador de mi mano, Aquí Axl

Sonido: ¡Axl! Al fin contesta alguien

Axl: Eres tu Alia, que bueno me alegra escuchar tu voz

Alia: Axl, ¿Qué paso? Detectamos un ataque en el lugar donde se hallaban e intentamos comunicarnos con ustedes pero algo bloqueo la señal de nuestros satélites asta en unos momento pudimos comunicarnos pero ni X ni Zero contestan sus camonicadores

Axl: ¡Es cierto! Me olvide de ellos, ¡Alia rápido envía un escuadrón medico X y Zero esta heridos!

Alia: ¡¿Qué le paso a mi querido X?

Axl: Te lo explicamos luego pero ahora ellos son los que importan más

Alia: ¡Entendido también enviare un escuadrón de investigación!

Axl: Ok, Axl fuera

Liriatte: ¿Por qué Alia le digo así a X?

Axl: Porque tanto como ella y X se gustan

Liriatte: Eso quiere decir que ellos son novios

Axl: No exactamente, ellos no se atreven a declararse creo que iniciara y se acabara otra guerra y ellos seguirán igual

Liriatte: A bueno "no sé por qué me alegra de que X no esté con Alia, pero aun así a él le gusta ella"

Axl: ¿Te sucede algo?

Liriatte: ¡A-ah no! Mejor vamos a ver a los chicos

Axl: ¡Tienes razón!

* * *

><p>Mientras en el escondite del que se podía decir ahora enemigo del los Hunters, se observaba al mismo sujeto en el trono pero enfrente de el se hallaba dos sujetos sosteniendo una camilla, en la camilla se encontraba el ya derrotado Kyatte que con dificultad intentaba disculparse con su Lord.<p>

Kyatte: Mi Lord no fue mi intención fallar, le juro que para la próxima no fallare

Lord: ¡Eso espero 5.1! Si vuelves a fallar ¡yo mismo te eliminare!

Kyatte: ¡Por favor deme otra oportunidad!

Lord: Por el momento no, mírate estas todo herido, eres un fracaso, ahora llévenselo

Los hombres se llevan la camilla donde se hallaba el peli azul, en un momento llego el acompañante del Lord.

¿?: Señor, ¿No noto algo curioso en el comportamiento de experimento 5.6?

Lord: Si, su comportamiento fue muy raro pareció no haber reconocido a 5.1, me temo de que algo haya fallado en el

¿?: ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

Lord: No lo sé tú eres el científico

Científico: Y si les hablamos a los experimentos 5.2 y 5.3

Lord: ¿A ese par de malcriados?... bueno está bien pero primero dejen que cumplan con su castigo

Científico: Si señor.

* * *

><p>Los dos Hunter herido ya había sido trasladados al HQ, mientras que Axl estaba entregando un reporte de lo sucedido a Signas.<p>

Signas: ¿Entonces tú venciste a ese chico? Me sorprendes Axl

Axl: Así es, después de todo los entrenamientos con Zero y X dieron frutos je

Signas: Pero eso no te va a salvar de tu castigo por desobedecer mis indicaciones te dije que deberías cuidar de Liriatte, pero no debes de eso la expusiste a un gran peligro pudo haber sido lastimada

Axl: ¡Pero no fue así!

Signas: Aun que fuera así creo que tendré que dejarla a cargo de otro Hunter por su propio bien

Axl: ¡¿Qué? P-pero ¡No por favor! Ella se encuentra muy bien conmigo ¡Por favor!

Signas: No lo sé, pero por el momento serás enviado a una misión de investigación, Alia encontró por el desierto un lugar muy sospechosos y debes ir a investigar tu, mandaría a Zero pero él fue el más lastimado

Axl: ¡Y que hay de X!

Signas: Por lo que se el ataque que recibió X no fue tan grave al parecer el chico fallo, además al él le tengo otra misión

Axl: P-pero que hay de Liriatte ¿Quién la va a cuidar?

Signas: Ya le tengo asignado un Hunter para eso no te preocupes, ahora ve a prepararte sales mañana a la misión

Axl: Pero yo también estoy herido

Signas: El médico digo que perdiste el conocimiento por el susto más que por el golpe, la katana no penetro mucho dentro de tu armadura en cambio a Zero lo atravesó

Axl: Umm haga lo que haga no me voy a escapar de la misión ¿verdad?

Signas: Así es y mejor vete a alistarte antes de que me hagas enojar

A pesar de que él nunca reniega de una misión lo que en ese momento quería era pasar más tiempo con Liriatte, pero gracias a la misión de Signas eso no va ser posible, le asustaba la idea de que Signas le asignara a la chica un Hunter rudo que sea malo con ella o alguien que no sea capaz de protegerla y más en estos momento en donde ella podía estar involucrada con ese chico al que se enfrentaron.

Mientras en la enfermería se encontraban los dos Hunters, X y Zero. A pesar del golpe que X recibió se podía decir que se encontraba mejor solo quedo con un brazo enyesado además de tener su pecho vendado y un ojo morado pero teniendo a Alia a su lado hacia que se olvidada de dolor, en cambio Zero quedo enyesado de los pies a la cabeza, los golpes que recibió del peli azul fueron muy fuertes causando algunas rupturas internas además de que su armadura no se encontraba muy bien esta tenía muchos daños al parecer Zero tendría que permanecer un buen rato en la enfermería siendo cuidado por Layer quien desde que llego no se ha separado de él.

Alia: Entonces ¿No tienen ni un dato del joven quien los ataco?

X: No, solo menciono a un Lord, me imagino que trabaja para el

Zero: Además de mencionar que nosotros teníamos algo que le pertenecía pero jamás menciono que era

Layer: Eso nos deja más preguntas que respuesta

Alia: Lo que no logro comprende ¿Cómo es que Axl lo derroto? Tengo entendido que quedo inconsciente después del ataque que recibió

Layer: Es cierto, además de que ustedes siendo más fuerte que él no pudieron hacerlo

Zero: Tal vez sea que nuestros entrenamientos dieron al fin frutos

X: O que alguien más lo halla derrotado

Zero: ¿Pero quién?

En ese momento Signas entra al cuarto para dar informes de las misiones siguientes.

X: Comandante Signas

Alia: ¿Ocurre algo Señor?

Signas: No solo venia informar que Axl será enviado a una misión mañana

Zero: ¿Pero que no está herido?

Alia: No esta grave lo que le paso, así que podrá ir a la misión mañana, además la misión solo es de investigación

Zero: Y ¿De qué trata?

Signas: Se infiltrada en un cuarte sospechosos que encontramos por el desierto

Alia: Suponemos que tal vez allí haiga algo sospechoso como un cuartel Maverick o un centro experimentación, pero aun no estamos seguro

Zero: Pero en ese caso ¿Por qué no mandar un Hunter con capacidades como las de un ninja?

Signas: Eso lo pensé pero ahorita no hay mucho personal disponible, así que decidí mándalo a el

X: Pero pudo mandarme a mí, Axl solo es un Hunter en entrenamiento

Signas: Así es pero a ti te tengo otra misión

X: ¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

Signas: Como Axl no va a estar por unos días necesito de alguien que cuide de Liriatte así que serás tu quien cuide de ella

X: ¡¿Qué? P-pero

Signas: Ningún pero X tú la cuidaras ya está decidido

X: Si señor

* * *

><p>Muy bien hasta aquí termina mi episodio espero que les haiga gustado y comente chao.<p> 


	6. Un dia con el comandante X

Muy bien aquí el sexto capítulo y sin más que decir me voy.

NOTA: Megaman X y ninguna otra saga me pertenece sino a CAPCOM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Un dia con el Comandante X<p>

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba dando una cálida luz, el cielo lucia de un azul muy profundo adornado con una que otra nube blanca, los pájaros cantaban dando inicio a lo que sería un día perfecto para una misión pero no para cierto aprendiz de Hunter, Axl había salido desde muy temprano a la misión, el planeaba despedirse de su protegida pero Signas no lo permitió sacándolo casi a lo que se diría a patadas de la base Hunter.<p>

Desde unos de los cuartos médicos una chica se levantaba de su cama por la culpa de los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana, cuidadosamente se levanto tallándose los ojos para después mirar hacia el reloj que estaba justamente en la pared enfrente de ella, asombrada por la hora se vuelve a tallar los ojos solo para volver a ver la misma hora las diez de la mañana, sin duda alguna había dormido mucho pero en realidad no tenía nada de por qué preocuparse por la hora ya que no tenía nada que hacer, mientras que esperaba que su protector Axl llegada se asomo por la venta, era muy común ver todos los días a varios Hunters salir con sus motos a una misión o diversas escuadrones patrullando y entrenando.

Liriatte: En verdad ¡esto es aburrido! Como desearía poder salir de aquí a pasear o incluso ¿por qué no a una misión? Pero ¿Que estoy diciendo? solo son para los Hunters y los Hunters son solos reploids, no tengo esperanzas solo me queda esperar a que la Srta. Alia encuentra tal vez a un familiar mío aun que me conformo con saber de qué cuidad vengo por lo menos

Para la chica era algo confuso no saber nada de sí misma incluso estaba ya pensando de que tal vez Kyatte la conocía y que podía ser un familiar suyo pero antes de que empezara a pensar cosas extrañas la puerta de su habitación se abrió, en el cuarto entro el gran comandante Signas, como siempre tan serio, nunca rompía esa postura de firmeza, este se acerco a ella dejando ver una carta.

Liriatte: ¿Es para mí?

Signas: Así es, te la dejo Axl antes de irse a su misión

Liriatte: ¿Qué se fue? Pero si no se despidió de mí

Signas: El quería despedirse pero no lo deje, ya que una misión en primero antes que nada, pero me dijo que por lo menos te diera esta carta que es muy especial según el antes de que lo enviara a su misión casi a patadas

Liriatte: Gracias señor la leeré luego, pero ahora quien se va a hacer cargo de mi no es que necesite a alguien que me cuide sino que no me gusta estar sola

Signas: Eso es ya está resuelto, te asigne a Hunter X, y no te preocupes si temes que lo de ayer se vuelve a repetir ya que estoy pensando en dejar a X como tu protector permanente

Liriatte: ¡Pero señor yo estoy muy bien con Axl no hace falta que lo cambien, es que la verdad, fui yo quien le dije a Axl que me llevara a la convención incluso también fui yo quien se metió al cuarto de X a robar su ropa!

Signas: Je, parece que te en verdad aprecias a Axl tanto como para mentir

Liriatte: ¿Eh?

Signas: El me digo lo mismo ayer pero el prometió no volverlo hacer así que tengo que pensarlo muy bien y lo de la ropa pues no puedes usar la bata de paciente todos los días así que le pedí a Palette que te dejara ropa en el baño de este cuarto

Liriatte: Gracias señor, pero en verdad yo me siento muy segura con Axl, y con su permiso me voy a ir a cambiar

Signas entendía que Axl podía ser muy buen amigo pero era muy irresponsable y la mejor opción para cuidar a un humano era X, un rato más tarde entra X al cuarto listo para su misión.

X: Señor ya estoy listo

Signas: Ya veo, también puedo ver que tu morete en el ojo desapareció

X: No he-es que m-me puso Alia m-maquille para que no se me notara

Signas: Por tu bien no creo que se lo debas a decir a los demás apenas que quieras sufrir una gran burla

X: Creo que sí Señor, por cierto ¿Donde está la joven Liriatte?

Signas: Ella se está cambiando aguarda un poco ya no debe tardar, mientras yo me voy a mi oficina tengo muchos asuntos pendientes

X: Esta bien señor

Signas se había retirado, X se encontraba solo en el cuarto medico donde estaba Liriatte, el empezó a mirar para todos lados hasta que su vista se topo con el collar que poseía la chica, mirando para todos lados como asegurándose de que nadie lo viese tomo el collar, empezó a observarlo hasta que noto algo muy curioso.

X: ¿Eh? Este se puede abrir, pero que tontos, tal vez haya algo que nos ayude o incluso una foto mejor lo abro para ver

El reploid azul intento abrirlo pero está muy duro, intento abrirlo con diferentes técnicas, como usar una cuchara, calentarlo, ponerle un poco de aceite llegando incluso a dispararle, tanta era su desesperación que ya lo estaba mordiendo, pero todo persono tiene su límite hasta un reploid así que lo aventó al suelo provocando que este se abriese.

X: ¡Al fin! Jamás pese que se abriría ¿Eh? Eso es una foto, ay que lamentable esta degastada y parece quemada no se puede ver muy bien, mejor la guardo para ver si alguien puede restaurarla, pero primero colocare el collar en el lugar donde estaba no quiero que ella se dé cuenta ya que sería una linda sorpresa mostrarle la foto ya restaurada

La foto que se encontraba oculta dentro del collar era muy borrosa solo se podía observar a seis personas de diferentes tamaños a acepción de dos que eran del mismo tamaño sentados en un monte muy verde con flores de diferentes colores, en el medio de estos se encontraba otra mas con una bata blanca muy parecida a la de un científico o doctor, lamentablemente no se podía ver las identidades de estas personas. X volvió a colocar el collar en su lugar, pero noto en la cama de la joven una carta disimuladamente la coma y la empieza a inspeccionarla hasta que algo le llama la atención, la carta era de Axl pero como destinario decía "Para mi linda Liriatte"

X: ¿Para mi linda Liriatte? ¿A caso Zero tiene razón? A Axl realmente siente algo por la chica….pero….!El es un reploid y ella una humana eso no puede ser! (suspiro) calma X solo es una carta mas de seguro es para despedirse ya que no pudo hacerlo o algo así, aun que para estar seguro tal vez deba leerla o ¿No?

X estuvo a punto de abrirla, de leer su contenido, pero justo en ese momento una voz lo interrumpió haciendo que se alterara y rápidamente guardara la carta dentro de su casco.

Liriatte: ¡Hola X! ¿Me miro bien?

X: T-te Mi-miras muy bien (suspiro)

La joven había salido del baño aun que no alcanzo a ver lo que X estaba haciendo. Mientras ella traía puesto la ropa que Palette le había traído la cual era una blusa negra con mangas cortas, encima de esta traía un chaleco completo, desmangado con un color azul marino con bordes amarillos, también llevaba puesto una falda de patoles del mismo color y estilo del chaleco, debajo de este usaba un shorts un poco largo negro que sobresalían de la falda, tenía un par de tenis negros con calceta del mismo color cortas, en el cabello usaba una diadema azul marino mostrando su cabellera negra azulada suelta.

Liriatte: En serio ¿Crees que me veo bien?

X: Si, te muy linda (sonrojado), pero bien, supongo que el Comandante Signas te aviso de yo soy el nuevo Hunter que te asigno

Liriatte: Así es, pero no quiero que me cambien de Hunter yo quiero seguir estando con Axl

X: A ti te gusta mucho estar con él ¿No?

Liriatte: Si, aun que sea un poco despistado me siento muy bien con el

X: Bueno pues ya veré que puedo hacer para que siguas estando con él, pero por ahora tendrás que pasar unos días conmigo ¿Qué te parece si te muestro el Cuartel Hunter?

Liriatte: ¿En serio? ¡Sería estupendo!

X: En ese caso ¡vámonos!

* * *

><p>En medio del desierto un se encontraba cruzándolo un reploid de cabellera naranja con ayuda de una moto, este tenía una expresión de felicidad en su cara con parada a la que tenía en la mañana antes de salir a la misión.<p>

Axl: Liriatte, ¿Qué pensaras sobre mi cuando leas esa carta? Estoy casi seguro que tú también sientes algo por mí, solo espera a que yo regrese de esta tonta misión

En la noche antes de la misión, Axl se encontraba mirando el cielo, esa noche era muy parecida a la que tuvieron hace tres días así que decidió quedarse un rato para seguir observando, noto en el cielo una estrella muy distintas a las demás, esta era grande con un gran brillo que cualquiera hubiese dicho "Es un satélite" pero él sabía que no lo era sino era una estrella muy especial, mientras la observaba pensaba continuamente en Liriatte en como esos dos días se había encariñado con ella, pasaron unas cuantas horas y Axl seguía igual pero de repente la estrella cayo formando una estrella fugaz, el mostro un asombro para después llevase la mano a su pecho dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

Axl: Después de todo Zero tenía razón, Liriatte me gusta, je ¿Quién iba a pensar que un don Juan como yo le gustaría en verdad una chica? Pero es una humana, aun que X siempre ha dicho que los humanos y reploids somos iguales

Axl no era de los chicos que esperan, él quería decirlo antes de irse pero lamentablemente no puedo así que escribió una carta esperando que en algún momento Liriatte la leyera, estaba casi seguro de que ella también le correspondería.

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana X se la llevo mostrándole a Liriatte el HQ quien no dejaba de sorprenderse por cada rincón que formaba parte de la base, siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la base, algunos Hunter se acercaban a saludar a la chica mientras que otros solo volteaban a verla muy asombrados.<p>

Liriatte: ¿Por qué me miran así X?

X: Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que un humano no entra al HQ, el ultimo que vino fue el Presidente quien puso un alerta a todo humano que entrada

Liriatte: ¿Por qué?

X: Bueno es que tuvo un accidente y pues pensó que era una atentado en su contra pero solo fue error, aun que nos disculpamos mucho el aun en día desconfía de nosotros

Liriatte: O ya veo, pero aquí es tan seguro que nadie pude salir herido ¿No?

X: Bueno solo en los entrenamientos ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

Liriatte: ¿Qué?

X: ¡No hay tiempo de explicarlo vamos!

* * *

><p>En una sala de entrenamiento habían muchos Hunter aburridos, unos estaban sentados en las bancas, otros estaban platicando incluso había algunos acostados en el suelo.<p>

Hunter1: Oigan yo creo que el Comandante X ya no vino

Hunter 2: Tal vez se retraso un poco

Hunter3: ¿Poco? Llevamos casi una hora esperándolo

Hunter1: Si y ay que seguir esperándolo

Hunter4: Escuche que andaba con una chica por el pasillo sur, tal vez esta con ella aun

Hunter3: Entonces nos cambión por una chica, pues si es así yo me voy

Todos: ¡Si vámonos!

Hunter1: ¡Hey esperen ahí viene el Comandante X a toda velocidad!

Todos los Hunter se lanzaron a los lados para evitar ser atropellados por el Comandante quien apenas pudo frenar antes de impactarse contra una de las paredes.

X: Lamento….mucho…haber llegado…tarde

Hunter1: No se preocupe Comandante, lo es importante es que llego

X: Gracias

Hunter4: Y ¿Qué hay de la chica que lo acompañaba?

X: Es cierto ¡Liriatte!

La chica se había quedado muy atrás debido a la gran velocidad que el reploid poseía ella no pudo seguirle el paso.

Liriatte: Ya…..voy…..llegando, hay siento que me desmayo… ¡ya…no puedo seguir corriendo!

Unos minutos después Liriatte logro llegar a la sala de entrenamiento para unos segundo después dejarse caer al suelo, exhausta intenta recobra el aliento, el comandante X se acerca para disculparse por a verla dejado atrás, X se voltea haber a sus alumnos y sin más se dirige a ellos con unas palabras.

X: Una vez más les pido disculpas por haber llegado tarde, lamentablemente esta semana no podre estar con ustedes para entrenar, el Comandante Sigma me asigno una misión y debo cumplirla, por eso les pido que entrenen como lo hacemos siempre

Hunter1: Comandante, será una pena que usted no esté con nosotros

Hunter4: Lo extrañaremos mucho Comandante

Liriatte: X no es justo que por cuidarme tengas que dejar en descuido a tu unidad

Hunter3: Nah, ¡serán como vacaciones!

Todos: SI!

Liriatte: Y si yo me quedo con Zero cuando tu entrenes con ellos X

X: No es mala idea

Hunter3: P-pero el Comandante Zero esta indispuesto

Todos: ¡Si, es cierto!

Hunter 3: Además al Comandante Zero no le gusta cuidar de chiquillos

Todos: SI!

Liriatte: Podíamos hablar primero con Zero, ¿No crees X?

X: Si, hablaremos primero con él y ya el dirá, pero mientras ¡A ponerse entrenar!

Todos: ¡SI SEÑOR!

Liriatte: Si que te quieren mucho ¿Verdad X?

X: Al parecer si, ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo en la cafetería?

Liriatte: Si, ¿Pero qué hay de tu unidad?

X: No te preocupes solo faltan como dos o tres minutos para que acabe el entrenamiento

Liriatte: Lo siento X, por mi culpa tienes que desatender a tu unidad

X: No, al contrario ellos te lo van a agradecer ya que podrán tomarse un despido de mí

Liriatte: ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir bien?

X: Bueno pues creo que sí, pero mejor vamos a comer

* * *

><p>En la sala de mando tres operadoras se encontraban platicando mientras cada una seguía tecleando en sus computadoras, una de ellas se encontraba algo preocupada ya tenía casi tres días buscado información de la chica denominada con el nombre de Liriatte y no había tenido ningún resultado, ella era una navegadora de primera capaz de encontrar la información más difícil en cuestión de horas pero al parecer esta chica no existía.<p>

Alia: No puede ser que no he encontrado nada,

Layer: ¿No creen que Liriatte no sea un nombre?

Alia: ¿Cómo?

Layer: Pude ser un código o algo así solo para reconocer al individuo

Alia: Aun que fuera así ya hubiese encontrado algo

Palette: No te angusties, ya verás que encontraras algo

Alia: Gracias Palette, pero hablando de otra cosa mañana el comandante Signas me dará el día libre y pensaba que podíamos ir ¡Al centro comercial!

Palette: Lo siento, pero yo tengo que estar aprendiente de Axl con su misión recuerda que soy su navegadora

Alia: Que pena, pero tu si me vas acompañar ¿No Layer?

Layer: No puedo tengo que cuidar de Zero

Alia: Cierto ahora eres su enfermera personal

Layer: ¡Y-yo solo lo cuido!

Palette: ¡Aja! Si como no

Alia: Ya como sea entonces ¿Que voy hacer mañana?

Palette: Puedes salir con X

Alia: ¡Es cierto! Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo ¡adiós!

La operadora rosa se había ido corriendo, dejando solas a las otras dos operadoras

Layer: Pero ¿Que no X está ocupado con Liriatte?

Palette: ¡Ups! Se me olvido

* * *

><p>La cafetería se mostraba llena al más no poder, en unas de las varias mesas se encontraban X y Liriatte.<p>

X: Entonces aun no recuerda nada, eso es triste

Liriatte: Si, pero confío en que la Srta. Alia encuentre algo de mí, además Axl dice que no importa lo que yo fui sino lo que soy

X: Así es, pero siempre te hará falta el saber en verdad quien fuiste

Liriatte: Bueno tiene razón, pero mientras traen la comida dime ¿Te gusta la señorita Alia?

X: A-a b-bueno y-yo ¿Para que quieres saber?

Liriatte: No mas

X: Para serte sincero si me gusta Alia y mucho, pero no me atrevo a decírselo

Liriatte: Ya veo "¿Por qué me siento mal?, como si fuera llorar"

X: Liriatte ¿Te ocurre algo?

Liriatte: ¡NO! Solo estaba pensando en..en ¡AXL! Si en Axl es que estoy muy preocupada por el

X: ¡No creo que debas preocuparte tanto por el!

Liriatte: ¿Por qué te molestas?

X: No me molesto, solo es que no es normal que un humano se preocupe tanto por un reploid

Liriatte: Tal vez sea porque yo no soy normal

X: No creo que sea necesario seguir hablando de eso " ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me enoje?, tal vez sea porque no quiero que una chica tan linda como ella salga lastimada, si eso debe ser"

Antes de que ellos siguieran platicando, la navegadora rosada llego con un anplea sonrisa

Alia: ¡X! mañana tengo el día libre, y pensé que podíamos salir a pasear al parque

X: Bueno Alia lo que sucede es que yo estoy encargado de Liriatte y no debo dejarla, lo lamento de ¡verdad!

Alia: No te preocupes ya será otro día X

Liriatte: Alia, si quiere yo les puedo ayudar para que mañana salgan juntos

X: Liriatte, no creo que Zero te quiera cuidar todo el dia

Liriatte: Yo no pensaba en eso, yo pensaba que tal vez le puedas decir al Señor Signas que te de permiso de llevarme al parque y Alia como es su día libre puede esperarnos allí, mientras que ustedes estén en su cita yo puedo pasear por el parque para no molestarlos

Alia: En verdad, es un buen plan

X: Si, pero no puedo dejarte solo en el parque como si nada mientras yo estoy en una cita, además no quiero saber en lo que nos hará Signas si lo supiera

Liriatte: X yo puedo cuidarme sola, además no me alejare tanto estaré cercas y por lo del Señor Signas no creo que se de cuenta

Alia: Anda X di que si

X: Esta bien siempre y cuando Liriatte se mantenga a nuestra vista

Liriatte: Así será X

X: Muy bien entonces en un rato iré a hablar con el Comandante Signas para que nos autorice ir al parque

Alia: ¡Me muero por que sea mañana! "¡Mi primera cita con X si!"

Las horas avanzaron rápidamente, la tarde se volvió noche, llegando así la hora de dormir, X antes de ir con Signa acompaño a Liriatte a lo que sería su nuevo cuarto, sin duda el cuarto era muy grande, Liriatte se asombro haber todo lo que había en el cuarto, este lucia muy cómodo teniendo una pequeña sala, un baño, un comedor de dos y su recamara más bien el cuarto parecía una pequeña casita.

X: ¿Te gusta?

Liriatte: ¡Me fascina X! es muy lindo de su parte darme un cuarto

X: Pues no podías dormir en los pasillos

Liriatte: Cierto, oye X

X: ¿Si?

Liriatte: ¿Cómo está Zero?

X: Zero está bien, si deseas mañana podemos echarle una vuelta ¿Si?

Liriatte: ¡Claro!

Después de esto X se despide de la chica, para ir directamente hacia la oficina de Signas quien estaba archivando unos documentos, cuando X entro dejo de archivarlos

X: Señor, me preguntaba si mañana ¿Pue…

Signas: Lo siento X pero no puedo darte el día libre para que este con Alia tu ya tiene una misión y una misión es más importante que cualquier cosa

X: Eh Señor, yo solo le preguntaba si mañana ¿Puedo sacar a pasear a Liriatte al parque?

Signas: Siendo así, está bien no mas no quiero que se repita lo de ayer

X: Señor eso no va a pasar, además el ataque de ayer fue de sorpresa y lamentablemente no hemos podido dar con el enemigo

Signas: No te preocupes X, tengo una leve sospecha que la base que hayamos en el desierto tiene algo que ver en todo esto

X: De ser así, todo esto es muy sencillos

Signas: ¿Por qué no dices?

X: El atacante no era normal, no creo que fuera humano

Signas: Tal vez sea un androide X, aun que Zero menciono que tenía signos vitales como cualquier otro humano

X: De eso si me di cuenta, pero el decía que nosotros tenemos algo que es de su amo

Signas: ¿Crees que ese algo pueda que ver con Liriatte?

X: Lo dudo Señor, ella solo es un civil que se perdió en el desierto

Signas: Tienes toda la razón, ahora ya te puedes retirar tienes mi autorización para mañana

X: ¡Gracias Señor!

Y sin mas el androide azul se retira de la oficina teniendo ahora como destino su cuarto donde no le quedaba mas que espera el dia de mañana para la cita que tanto había anhelado tener con su operadora, su querida Alia

* * *

><p>Muy bien aqui termina el episodeo, luego subire el proxomo, espero que les aya gustado n.n y sin mas me voy..<p> 


	7. La primera cita de X!

Oki aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste, sé que no soy muy buena en esto pero prometo mejorar! Muy bien aquí el capitulo 7

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: ¡La primera cita de X!<p>

* * *

><p>Eran la 5 de la mañana, el sol aun no salía, los pasillos del HQ se mantenían callados, muchos hunter aun no entraban a sus actividades y varios seguían descansando, toda la base Hunter estaba sumergida en un total silencio, en unos de los varios cuartos una alarma sonó rompiendo el silencio de la base, con mucha flojera el dueño del reloj se levanta para desactivar la alarma, este se talla los ojos para después dirigirse al baño en donde se enjuaga la cara, mirase a el espejo con unos ojos de determinación.<p>

X: ¡Hoy es mi día! Al fin después de tantos varios años de soñarlo hoy se volverá realidad, ¡mi primera cita con Alia!, no hay tiempo que perder debo estar presentable así que no creo que haga falta llevar mi armadura, pero ¿Que ropa me voy a pone?

El hunter azul empezó a sacar todo lo de su ropero esperando encontrar algo de ropa en buen estado, casi nunca la usaba prefería usar la pesada armadura en caso de emergencia pero en ese día deseaba dar una buena impresión en Alia.

X: ¡Rayos! Al parecer no tengo buena ropa tendré que ponerme una vieja, ¡Alia va pensar que parezco un vagabundo! Umm, al menos me voy a peinar decentemente creo que tengo una gel sin usar en el baño

X casi siempre usaba el casco así que no le importaba peinarse incluso cuando se lo quitase ya que el casco le apaciguaba el caballo alocado que tenia, lamentablemente hoy su cabello había amanecido peor de lo común así que era vital encontrar la gel, el reploid azul se dirigió hacia el baño para encontrarse con el embace de la gel vacio y una pequeña nota.

X: X lamentablemente mi gel se acabo y tuve que agarra la tuya espero no molestarte además tú nunca la usa te prometo que dentro de unos mese te la repondré atte: Axl, Maldición ¡Axl!

Quizás ese fue unos de los momentos más desesperantes de su vida, X no cantaba con buena ropa y ahora no tenia gel por culpa de su compañero quien todos los días necesita gel para levanta su cabello puntiagudo naranja, dispuesto a relajarse un poco decidió no molestarse. Ahora se dirigía debajo de su cama para sacar una calla donde hace unos años había guardado unos tenis blanco nuevos que solo tenían una puesta, para después llevarse una sorpresa mas.

X: ¡Mis…Mis…tenis! ¿¡Qué les paso!

Los tenis blanco del Hunter se encontraban todo llenos de agujeros y mordidas de ratas por todos lado, dentro de unos de los tenis se encontraba una pareja de ratones con muchas crías mientras que en el otro una pequeña nota: "X compre estas ratitas en una tienda y como no tengo lugar en donde ponerlas decidí dejarlas vivir en tus tenis igual forma nunca los usas desde la olimpiadas del cuartel atte.: Axl

X: ¡AXL!

Sin duda alguna era el día mas frustrante y desesperante para X, si no fuese que Axl se encontraba en una misión ya lo hubiese estrangulado, ahora tenia los tenis rotos si duda alguna parecía un vagabundo solo le faltaba oler mal por suerte se había bañado en la noche solo tenía que darse un toque de perfume cosa que nunca usaba. Como hace unos mese Zero le compro un perfume para una cita pero en ese tiempo para él era imposible aun que ahora le estaba muy agradecido, rápidamente corrió a su pequeño tocado lleno de polvo buscando el perfume hasta que lo hayo y sin más pérdida de tiempo se empezó a rociar pero se dio cuenta de una cosa ya no tenía.

X: ¡No, no, esto no puede ser nunca lo he usado!

Y sin más se dispuso a leer una pequeña nota que estaba colgando del perfume pensando en que el reploid de pelo naranja lo había usado, la nota decía: "Perdona si me termine el perfume pero tenía unas citas que no podía dejar escapar tu me entiendes además nunca lo usas y a este paso que vas no treo que tengas una cita en tu vida atte.: Zero.

X: ¡QUE! Zero mi mejor amigo no sé cómo pudo hacerme esto, solo falta que cuando llegue al parque venga un perro y me orine el tenis

En ese momento X quería desaparecer o que lo enviaran a una misión suicida para no tendré que ir así a su cita con Alia, hubiese usado mejor su armadura pero lamentablemente tampoco estaba muy presentable tendría que lavarla acción que le llevaría mucho tiempo, tiempo con el que ya no contaba, el reloj ya había marcado las 10, el hunter azul no podía creer que todo lo que había hecho le llevo cinco horas en las cuales cuatro se la había llevado lamentándose.

X: No puede ser ya no tengo nada de tiempo quede en ir con Liriatte a visitar a Zero, pero la cita es a las doce de la tarde y para llegar a la ciudad en moto son una hora con cuarenta y otros treinta minutos para llegar a parque ¡Espero no llegar tan tarde!

* * *

><p>En un cuarto medico se encontraba el legendario Zero siendo acompañado por Liriatte ya que al ver que X no llegaba se desespero y decidió ir ella sola con Zero, ella se encontraba muy a gusto platicando con el e igual él, la chica le inspiraba mucha confianza al hunter tanto que había decidido contarle su historia hasta el día de hoy, Liriatte conmovida por la historia no pudo evitar llorar cosa que al hunter le sorprendió.<p>

Liriatte: Wuuaaa! ¡Es la más triste historia que he escuchado!

Zero: ¿Creo que si?

Liriatte: Lo peor de todo es que aun no tiene su final feliz

Zero: Yo no creo en los finales felices, eso solo es cuentos de hadas

Liriatte: Axl dice que para tener un final feliz nosotros mismos tenemos hacerlo y si dice eso es porque si existen los finales felices

Zero: Axl solo es un niño, tanto como tú como él tiene tantas cosas que aprender si quieren sobrevivir en este mundo

Liriatte: Hablas como si el mundo fuera un lugar horrible

Zero: Aun que no lo parezca habrá muchos momentos en que lo parecerá

Liriatte: Si como momentos que prueban lo contrario a lo que tú dices

Zero: Algún día lo comprenderás Liriatte y espero que sea demasiado tarde

Liriatte: Mejor déjate de pensamientos medio emos y dime ¿Qué piensa de Layer?

Zero: De layer solo creo que es un buena chica pero se está equivocando mucho al sentir algo en lo que yo no le puedo corresponder, no es que sea fea o algo así incluso pienso que es muy linda pero yo ya no puedo sentir nada de eso ya no quiero volverme a equivoca con ninguna chica

Liriatte: Je, lo dices por tu experiencia desagradable en el amor pero cada persona tiene a alguien destinado y algún día esa persona te encontrada Zero tal vez no hoy pero tal vez mañana o en diez años incluso porque no en cien años

Zero: No pienso ni quiero vivir tanto

Liriatte: Umm por más que trato de hacer que pienses de otra forma no puedo

Zero: Eso solo será posible si muero y vuelva a nacer o perdiendo la memoria por totalidad

Liriatte: Hey, como si fuera tan divertido perder la memoria

Zero: Ok perdona no fue mi intención ofenderte o algo asi

Liriatte: Nah, no importa

Después de la plática Liriatte se empezó a preocupar de donde se había metido X y sin más que decir se despidió de Zero con una cálida sonrisa aun que este solo le devolvió con un "adiós", dispuesta buscar a X empezó a caminar por los pasillos y preguntarles a los demás Hunter que muy pocos de ellos se detenían a responderle pero ninguno sabia, hasta que por unos de los largos pasillos lo vio contenta se acerco a él pero su cara sonriente cambio a una cara de sorprendida y después a una de burla cosa que al Hunter azul le incomodo mucho.

Liriatte: ¡Jajajajaja! ¿De…de donde sacaste esa ropa? ¿Acaso se la robaste al vagabundo de la otra cuadra? Jaja

X: Liriatte eso no es divertido solo mírame

Liriatte: Esta bien pero solo con eso me basta para soltarme a reír de nuevo jajaja ¿Qué te paso?

X: Nada solo una mala mañana, no tengo nada decente y lo peor es que si no nos vamos ya voy a llegar tarde a mi cita

Signas: ¿A cuál cita X?

Liriatte: Wua! Pero ¿Cuándo llego?

Signas: Solo me dirigía a mi oficina cuando escuche hablar a X de una cita a caso ¿Es con Alia?

X: Eh, ¡No es con Alia sino con…. El…..el…

Signas: ¿Con quién es?

Liriatte: ¡Con el dentista!

X: ¡Sí! Eso es ¡con el dentista! Es que de la última batalla se me rompió una muela y necesito que me la reparen

Signas: Ya veo si es así mejor me retiro y X toma es un adelanto de tu sueldo para que te compres algo de ropa, me retiro

Y sin más el comandante Hunter se retira perdiéndose entre la multitud de reploid que se hallaban en el pasillo.

Liriatte: Eso estuvo cerca, pero salió algo bueno ¡Con ese dinero puedes comprarte algo de ropa y unos buenos tenis ya que no creo que eso lleguen ni a la esquina!

X: Si pero como dije se me hace tarde y ni hay tiempo para eso

Liriatte: Y ¿Por qué no usas un trans server?

X: Porque no hay nadie que lo opere en estos momentos, además esta prohibidos usarlos para estos tipos de cosas

Liriatte: Pero en tu caso es un emergencia, si quieres yo te ayudo solo dime como y listo

X: Gracias pero tardarías años en aprender en cómo usarlo

Liriatte: Solo dime donde tengo que poner las coordenadas y como encenderlo

X: No lo sé Liriatte, eso no es un juguete

Liriatte: ¿Quieres que Alia piense que eres un perdedor? o ¿Por qué no mejor confías en mi?

X: De acuerdo

De esa forma los dos se dirigieron a la sala de comando, sigilosamente entraron asegurándose primero de que nadie estuviera adentro pero con suerte no había nadie los operadores habían salido a comer significando que solo tenía media hora para ser transferido comprar y regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta. X velozmente se dirigió a Liriatte para explicarle el funcionamiento ella había dicho que entendía perfectamente pero en su mente estaba hecha bola. Mientras que X se ponía en posición para ser transferido Liriatte estaba desde el operador intentando adivinar dónde poner las coordenadas.

X: Muy bien Liriatte las coordenadas del centro comercial son 1198584855 que no se te olvide

Liriatte: "ok 1148584854" etto creo que ya lo tengo eso espero

X: ¡Entonces transfiéreme ya!

Liriatte: Entendido ¡Que la operación galán de inicio!

Después de lo dicho Liriatte apretó el botón de "enviar" transfiriendo así a Hunter azul, una gran luz azul ilumino la sala para cuando desapareció el hunter ya había sido transferido al lugar de las coordenadas, la chica no pudo evitar dar un gran salto y un fuerte grito de la alegría, pero después se puso un trasmisor para decirle a X que lo había logrado.

Liriatte: Hola, X ¿Me escuchas?

X: Aquí X te escucho claro y fuerte

Liriatte: ¡Lo hice X, lo hice!

X: Si lo hiciste me transferiste, pero ¿Acaso no sabes en donde me enviaste?

Liriatte: ¿Al centro comercial?

X: No Liriatte, en enviste al un ¡PANTANO!

Liriatte: Ups, me equivoque jeje

X: Te importaría transferirme al centro comercial ¡YA! ¡POR QUE CREO QUE LO COCODRILOS TIENEN MUCHA AMBRE!

Liriatte: Esta bien te transferiré al centro comercial activando coordenadas 1198584859 ¡Listo!

X: Espera Liriatte esa no son las coo…

Liriatte: X, me escuchas

Por culpa de la transferencia la comunicación entre los dos se había cortado solo le quedaba esperar a que llegase a su punto de llegada rogando de que haiga llegado algún lugar menos peligrosos, en unos segundo Liriatte recupero la señal de su comunicador y con algo de nervios al saber qué clase de lugar lo mando lo tomo colocándoselo de nuevo.

Liriatte: Eh X ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? O ¿Ya moriste?

X: ¡Claro que no! Sabes ¿A dónde me enviaste?

Liriatte: Ni idea ¿A dónde te envié?

X: Ni yo lo sé es como un lugar muy raro ay varios tubos, muchos cuadros con signo de interrogación y criaturas muy raras, además paso un hombrecito con gorra roja muy raro, ¡Liriatte sácame de aquí!

Liriatte: Esta bien solo espero poner las coordenadas bien

La chica una vez mas lo trasfirió pensando en qué clase de horribles lugares lo pudo haber enviado, sin esperar más prendió el monitor solo para ver qué lugar lo envió, pero se llevo una sorpresa.

Liriatte: ¡Si! ¡Al fin lo hice! X ¿Me escuchas?

X: Si y te felicito en estos momento estaba esperando lo peor como enviarme a la boca de un dragón o algo así, je

Liriatte: Que malo ere X, pero mejor apúrate no te queda mucho tiempo

X: ¡Si!

Así la chica se desconecto un rato solo le faltaba esperar al que el reploid terminada de hacer sus compras, mientras ella misma se preguntaba de que pasaría en la cita de Alia con X aun que ella deseaba que los dos la pasaran de lo mejor a la vez quería todo lo contario le hubiese gustado si duda pasear ella con X, pero comprendió que no debería pensar así tan egoístamente y que aria todo lo posible por reprimir el sentimiento que empezaba a brotar en ella. Unos minutos más tarde empezó a escuchar murmullos y risas como si fuera una conversación, los operadores ya estaban regresando de comer seria en cuestión de segundo que entraran, para después darse cuenta de lo que pasa, velozmente tomo el transmisor intentando avisar a X que el tiempo se acababa.

Liriatte: ¡X los operadores ya vienen!

X: ¡Pero aun me falta los tenis!

Liriatte: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tú sigue comprando y reúnete con la Srta. Alia en el parque yo ya veré como llegar! ¡Nos vemos allá!

Liriatte no le dio tiempo a X de contestar después de lo que dijo colgó de inmediato corriendo hacia una ventana para salir pos allí, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaban en el octavo piso cuando salto por la ventana vio la gran altura, por suerte reacciono antes de estrellarse en suelo, la chica se sujeto por la saliente de una venta e inmediatamente se impulso con esta para entrar por dicha ventana que se encontraba en unos de los numerosos pasillos del cuartel.

Liriatte: ¡Si! ¡Lo logre! ¿Quién es la mejor? ¡Pues yo!

Sin darse cuenta numerosos hunter la habían visto y en ese momento la miraban con rareza y asombro ella solo pudo decir una cosa.

Liriatte: ¡Es que estoy practicando gimnasia! ¿Acaso es malo?

Dicho esto los hunter siguieron sus diferente caminos como si no hubiese pasado nada, Liriatte aliviada del peligro se dirigió a su cuarto ella también deseaba verse bien y entre tanta ropa que Palette le trajo saco un vestido, con una sonrisa amplia se dirigió al baño.

* * *

><p>Las campanas sonaban dando anuncio del medio día, el parque de la ciudad se encontraba lleno de vida, habían muchas parejas, niños entre otras personas divirtiéndose menos una, el gran Hunter X se encontraba temblando de nervios, se paraba, después se sentaba, corría y después se cansaba, era su primera cita no sabía cómo comportarse, miraba a menudo el reloj pesando si su querida Alia llegaría. El hunter respiro hondo para después relajarse un poco sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir hasta que la vio, desde lo lejos se miraba Alia que se dirigía hacia X con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, esta no llevaba puesto su típica armadura sino un lindo vestido rosa corto, escotado con diversas costuras de flores pequeñas en él, su cabello esta agarrado en una media cola sujetada con un lindo listón rosa, su fleco estaba sujeto con un broche dejando ver su encantadores ojos azules que tanto a X le gustaba observar.<p>

X: Alia, te…te vez ¡Hermosa!

Alia: Gracias X tu también te vez muy bien

X: Bu-bueno ¿Te-te parece-se bien si caminamos por un rato por el parque?

Alia: ¡Claro! Pero ¿Dónde está Liriatte? ¿Ya se fue?

X: ¡Se me olvidaba!

Alia: ¿Se te olvido?

X: Es que hubo problemas y se suponía que ella estaría aquí, ay no, espero que Signas no se haiga enterado

Como si hubiese sido llamara Liriatte venia caminando desde el otro lado del parque un poco temerosa por la multitud que había en el, ella llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, el vestido tenía una mangas que caían por debajo de sus hombros dejándolos descubierto y para terminar a un lado de su cabello lucia una flor azul subido con una piedra brillante blanca en el medio. Después su cara temerosa puso una cara de alegría a ver a X a lo lejos sin más corrió hacia donde estaba pero al ver a Alia disminuyo su velocidad un poco y acercándose despacio hasta que llego con ellos.

Alia: Qué bueno que llegaste Liriatte nos tenias algo preocupados

Liriatte: Gracias Alia, pero solo venia avisar que ya había llegado y ahora me voy a pasear por el parque así ustedes tendrán un poco de tiempo a solas adiós

X: Espera Liriatte

Liriatte: ¿Qué ocurre X?

X: Solo quería agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros, gracias a ti por fin tendré la cita que tanto deseaba con Alia

X se acerco despacio a Liriatte para después darle un sincero y tierno abrazo agradeciéndole de nuevo todo lo que había hecho por ayudarlos, ella asombrada por el repentino abrazo y sintiendo como el sentimiento oculto volvía a brotar ella solo pudo susurrarle algo en el oído al momento del abrazo

Liriatte: X si tu eres feliz yo también

Al pronunciar esto Liriatte rompió el abrazo dirigiéndose a alguna parte del parque dejando solo a X con Alia, Alia había observado el abrazo y no le agrado nada, mientras que X se encontraba un poco sonrojado e igual de asombrado por lo dicho de la chica tal vez era su forma de decir " No hay de qué".

Alia: Te parece bien si nos vamos a pasear X

X: ¿Eh?, asi es cierto vamos

El Hunter paseo por todos lados del parque con su operadora quien en ningún momento soltó el brazo de su acompañante, toda la gente que los observaba pensaban en una cosa "Que linda pareja", los dos se miraban completamente felices y sonrojados al estar el uno con el otro, en una de la pausas que dieron para sentarse X aprovecho para hacerle una linda sorpresa.

Alia: X ya se tardo dijo que en un minuto regresaría

La operadora no tuvo que esperar mucho, sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos dejándola sin vista por unos segundos.

Alia: ¡X esto no es gracioso! Ya déjame ver

X: Esta bien a la cuenta de 3 los abres ¿sale?

Alia: Esta bien, pero sabes que no me gustan estas clases de juegos

X: Uno, dos, tres ¡Ábrelos!

Al abrir los ojos enfrente de ella estaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas y en medio una rosa blanca con una cartita sellado con un corazón.

Alia: X ¡Están hermosas!

X: Si, entonces por qué no lees la cartita

Alia: Esta bien mi querido X

El reploid azul al escuchar eso se sonrojo rápidamente sintiendo una calidez enorme en su corazón. Mientras la operadora estaba abriendo la carta para después leerla:

"En toda mi existencia nunca pensé encontrar a alguien tan especial como tú, en estos años me he dado cuenta lo especial que has sido, eres y serás para mí, no hay día ni momento en que no piense en ti, eres mi vida, te adoro y te amo más que mi propia vida por esa razón quiero decirte…."

X: Que si ¿Deseas se mi novia?

Alia: ¡Oh X! ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!

La operadora salto hacia X de felicidad y sin previo aviso unió sus labios con los de Hunter que tantos años había sido su compañero de trabajo, amigo y ahora novio para después este le respondiese con la misma intensidad a la de ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras en una parte del Parque Liriatte se encontraba paseando en unos de los diversos columpios del lugar un poco aburrida y muerta de la curiosidad por la que pasaba con X y Alia, decidió echar un vistazo, tardo un rato en ayarlos hasta que los localizo a los lejos sentados debajo de un gran árbol, para tener una vista mejor se acerco un poco mas ocultándose entre los árboles, ella no quería ser vista ya que podían pensar mal de ella.<p>

Liriatte: ¿Acaso se la habrán pasado todo el día hay? ¿Eh? X le compro un ramo de flores eso es muy lindo

La joven empezó a tener un pequeño dolor en su pecho dolor que ella decidió ignorar, pero justo en ese momento X tomo Alia de sus hombros para juntar una vez más sus labios en un dulce y profundo beso, Liriatte sintió como el dolor aumentaba cada vez más por cada momento en que miraba, sin querer ver más salió corriendo a toda velocidad casi a punto de romper en llanto. Un rato después de correr ya que se había alejado lo bastante se recargo frente a un árbol para dejar soltar una lagrima.

Liriatte: ¿!Por que¡? ¿!Por que me duele¡? ¡Yo no quiero! ¡No quiero que me duela!

Liriatte no comprendía lo que le pasaba y antes de soltar todas sus lagrimas sintió a alguien que le jalaba de su vestido interrumpiendo su dolor, ella volteo para ver quién era pero no vio a nadie hasta que volvió a sentir el jalón pero esta vez miro para abajo en donde allí se encontraba dos pequeños niños aparentemente de unos siete u ocho años, esto niños eran gemelos, uno era un niño y el otro una niña vestían de diferente manera la chica lucia un pequeño vestido con tirantes en la parte de arriba era blanco, en la parte de abajo era amarillo y al final tenía un borde en forma de flamas color roja, su cabello era largo, color amarillo, en sus punta tenía un color naranja dando la ilusión de un flama invertida y estaba peinado en dos colitas. Mientras el chico tenía un pantalón corto gris acompañado de una camiseta que arriba era de color gris y abajo era color morada, su cabello era largo de color plateado sujetado con solo una liga morada, amos tenían los ojos rojos.

Liriatte: ¿Qué desean niños?

Niños: ¡Que vuelvas a casa!

* * *

><p>Oki fin del capítulo espero que le haiga gustado y perdone si tengo unas falta de ortografía adios!<p> 


	8. ¿El mundo es cruel?

Bien aquí otro capítulo como siempre espero que les guste y comente.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: ¿El mundo es cruel?<p>

* * *

><p>Las campanas sonaban nuevamente anunciando las seis de la tarde consigo el atardecer el momento más hermoso de la tarde para los enamorados tal como para una pareja que se encontraban contemplándolo bajo un árbol "El hunter y la operadora". Tiernamente el hunter abrazaba a su operadora dirigiéndola hacia su pecho mientras que esta colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho del cazador, la operadora en cada momento apreciaba los ojos de su amado disfrutando de cada segundo su estadía con él, los dos sabían muy bien que al momento de volver a la base hunter todo sería como siempre "compañeros de trabajo" aun que a la vez sabían que eso no era de todo verdad ya no sería como siempre y aun que se presentaran obstáculos en su camino ellos los vencerían como siempre "juntos".<p>

Alia: X creo que ya es hora de volver a la base

X: No, aun no quiero volver, aun no quiero separarme de ti

Alia: Si no volvemos ya Signas se molestara mucho, además mañana tengo mucho trabajo y deseo dormir bien

X: De acuerdo mi amor, pero volveremos hasta que el atardecer acabe ¿Si?

Alia: Como tu digas mi querido X

Con una sonrisa la operadora se acerco a su hunter para unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso, no sabían cuando volverían a tener uno así que ambos deseaban aprovechar ese momento al máximo, los dos no necesitaban respirar así que el beso duraría todo el tiempo que desearan.

* * *

><p>El parque ya era cubierto por los últimos rayos del sol tal vez los más fuertes del día, muchas personas empezaban a regresar a sus casas, pero no una chica quien aun no recibía respuesta de uno pequeños niños.<p>

Liriatte: ¡Por última vez! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Niño: Está bien yo soy Lunate

Niña: Y yo soy Solaris

Liriatte: Esta bien pero yo me refiero a que ¿Quien son? O ¿Quién los mando?

Solaris: Nosotros somos de nuestro Lord

Lunate: Así es y el nos mando por ti

Solaris: Todos queremos que vuelvas a casa

Liriatte: Eso quiere decir que me conocen ¿No?

Lunate: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no nos recuerdas?

La chica solo negó con la cabeza entristecida, ahora estaba segura de que ella era uno de ellos por alguna razón ella se sentía mal, al fin ella tendría respuesta pero en ese momento no quería tenerlas.

Lunate: ¡Waaaaa! Solaris ella nos olvido

Solaris: Eso explica el porqué atacaste a Kyatte

Lunate: Y el que aun no haigas terminado tu misión

Liriatte: ¿Qué misión?

Solaris: La misma que la de todos nosotros

Lunate y Solaris: ¡Elimina a los Hunter!

Liriatte: ¿!Qué¡? ¿Pero por qué?

Solaris: Eso es muy sencillo

Lunate: Asta para un bebé, los Hunter son enemigos de la raza humana

Solaris: Dicen protegerlos, ¡pero no es así!, ¡ellos solo han traído desgracias y guerras a toda la humanidad!

Lunate: ¡Por su culpa muchos humanos han muerto! ¿¡Qué acaso tampoco recuerdas todo el daño que les hicieron a ti y a Kyatte! Je, me imagino que no

Liriatte: ¡Todo eso no es cierto! Ellos solo nos han protegido, sufrido y sacrificado por todos nosotros, nosotros lo humanos, ¡los Maverick son los verdaderos culpables!

Solaris: En eso tal vez tengas un poco de razón aun que ya nos encargamos de los Maverick gracias a nuestro Lord pero aun faltan los Hunter

Lunate: Y mientras ellos sigan convida o funcionando o como se les diga el mundo tendrá más guerras llevando al mundo a la destrucción, para eso fuiste mandada a esta misión

Liriatte: ¿Misión?

Solaris: Al parecer tengo que explicártela, pues veras…

Liriatte: ¡No quiero saberla!

Lunate: ¿Acaso tampoco quieres saber quién eres? Y ¿Quién fuiste?

Liriatte: ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero saber nada ni de mí ni de ustedes!

Solaris: El mundo es un lugar cruel y si quieres ser feliz tienes que construirlo sobre cualquier cosa

Liriatte: ¡Pues yo lo construiré de otra forma!

La joven sin querer saber nada más y llena de lagrimas sale corriendo del lugar intentando huir de ellos como intentado huir de lo que tal vez sería su destino dejando atrás a los niños quienes desaparecen de inmediato, estaba segura que lo que decían los gemelos eran solo mentira, ella confiaba en los Hunter así que nada la haría cambiar de parecer, decidida a olvidar todo lo que esos niños le habían dicho se dirigió al lugar en donde habían estado X y Alia. El atardecer había terminado empezando a oscurecer la chica llego al lugar solo para darse cuenta de que no estaban allí, si querer pensar nada negativo empezó a buscarlos por todo el Parque solo para darse cuenta de que la habían dejado, nuevamente los niños aparecieron.

Solaris: Te has dado cuenta ellos te han dejado

Liriatte: ¡No! Solo se olvidaron de mí que es muy distinto

Lunate: Pues no quería decírtelo Liriatte, pero ello solo te usaron

Liriatte: Eso no es cierto

Solaris: Si es cierto, primero les ayudas y ahora que ya están juntos te dejan aquí abandonada a tu suerte, que pena por ti

Liriatte: ¡X no sería capaz de hacer eso!

Lunate: ¡A si! Ese tal X es el culpable de todas las desgracias humanas, para empezar no debió existir

Liriatte: Ya déjense de eso y aun que me hubiesen dejado yo puedo devolverme sola

Una vez más la chica corre lejos de ellos dirigiéndose ahora a la banqueta donde estaciono la moto con la que había llegado para llevarse otra sorpresa, su moto había sido asaltada, no tenia ruedas y el volante no estaba, además de haber sido golpeada y firmada por diversos bandoleros.

Liriatte: ¡No! La moto no, Zero me va a matar

Solaris: Vez, el mundo no es más cruel porque ya no puede serlo mas

Lunate: Y todo culpa de los reploid, si ellos no existieran todo sería diferente,

Solaris: Y ¿Ahora qué vas a ser? No puedes ir caminado tu solo en la ciudad y menos de noche

Liriatte: Solo he tenido mala suerte y si voy a caminar hasta la base

Lunate: Esta bien, tal vez así solo te des cuenta que nosotros no somos los malos y que solo queremos mejor al mundo

Los chicos desaparecieron una vez mas ahora siendo ellos los que la dejaran sola, la verdad le espantaba la idea de ir caminando sola en la noche con temor de perderse pero estaba convencida de probar lo contrario a lo que esos chicos le habían dicho, tomando un suspiro y sin más empezó a caminar hacia un rumbo que ella desconocía.

* * *

><p>La base hunter se encontraba de fiesta, todo se había percatado de la nueva pareja quien apenas había llegado, como si el suceso fuera de otro mundo festejaron con una gran fiesta al honor del hunter y la operadora, percatándose de que el comandante Signas no podía darse cuenta. La noche se miraba prometedora, varios hunter bailaban mientras otros vigilaban en caso de que Signas se le ocurriese entrar de repente, la fiesta había sido en la cafetería y en unas de las diversa mesa se encontraba la nueva pareja.<p>

Alia: Lamento haberles dicho a mis amigas X yo no sabía que habían organizado una fiesta para nosotros

X: No te preocupes no me molesta para nada, ahora porque no me das otro beso y nos vamos a bailar

Alia: Claro que si me querido X

* * *

><p>El desierto era un lugar muy solo y en la noche podía ser un lugar muy terrorífico y mas para un aprendiz de Hunter que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio abandonado, el chico de pelo naranja llevaba ya varias horas inspeccionando el lugar sin ver nada sospechoso dándole la idea de que solo era unos de los muchos laboratorios abandonados por falta de recurso o algo así, llevo una de sus manos al comunicador del casco dispuesto a retirarse.<p>

Axl: Aquí Axl al cuartel Hunter, Palette ¿Me escuchas?

Palette: Aquí Palette te escucho fuerte y claro ¿Qua pasa Axl?

Axl: Ya he verificado todo el lugar y no hay nada solo es otro laboratorio abandonado

Palette: De acuerdo Axl, en ese entonces te transferiré de inmediato a la base

Axl: Espera Palette, quiero que me transfieras a la cuidad cercana a la base, es que quiero llegar a comprar algo especial para una personita muy especial

Palette: "¿Sera para mí?" está bien Axl, solo apúrate que la fiesta aquí ya empezó

Axl: ¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué?

Palette: Veras, Alia y X ya son novios y un suceso así no se puede dejar pesar

Axl: ¡Wau! Jamás me lo imagine, pero bueno tal vez pronto haiga otra fiesta donde me involucren a mi

Palette: Ja, sigue soñando, bueno te enviare de inmediato

* * *

><p>Las campanas sonaban nuevamente ahora anunciando las doce de la noche, a esa hora nadie vaga por la inseguridad que traía la noche a acepción de una joven quien había cambiando su cara de entusiasmo y seguridad de hace unas horas por la de temor profunda. En su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, preguntas de las que no deseaba respuesta temiendo ya saber cuáles serian, pero pregunta que más le intrigaba era la de que sentía realmente por X, ella reconocía muy bien lo que era el cariño pero no podía identificar lo que sentía por ese hunter.<p>

Liriatte: ¿Qué me estará pasando? Acaso ¿Me enamo… No, no creo que sea eso, en estos momento como desearía que Axl estuviera aquí seguro el supiese lo que me pasa con X

Sin darse cuenta Liriatte era perseguida por dos sujetos con vestimenta de motociclistas quienes cada vez aumentaban su velocidad, la joven estaba perdida ya no sabía por dónde ir solo caminaba para poder llegar algún lado, cuando estaba hundida en sus pensamiento entre por un callejón inconscientemente siguió caminando hasta toparse con una enorme pared que la saco de sus pensamientos.

Liriatte: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Je, como sea fue una suerte de que no me topara con algún bandido, creo que debo prestar más atención

La chica dio media vuelta para salir de allí, pero al hacerlo se topo con dos sujetos que no la dejaban de observar con un poco de miedo paso por medio de los dos quienes inmediatamente la sujetaron de los brazos regresándola hacia la pared, la joven con un gran temor les miro y pregunto.

Liriatte: ¿Q-que quie-eren? ¡Yo no tengo nada de valor! Si quieren les puedo dar este collar pero déjeme en paz por favor

Los dos extraños solo ignoraron lo que la chica digo, uno de ellos dibujo una sonrisa en su cara sacando una navaja para después colocársela en el cuello de la joven quien en ese momento se sentía muy vulnerable.

Sujeto1: ¡Mira preciosa si cooperas no te aremos mucho daño!

Sujeto2: Solo queremos pasar un lindo momento contigo entiendes

Liriatte: ¡Por favor déjenme en paz! Yo no les he hecho nada ¡por favor!

Sujeto2: Me encantan cuando suplican eso las hace mas apetitosas

Liriatte: ¡Por favor no me hagan nada!

La chica seguía suplicando temiendo lo que le podían hacer, uno de los sujetos le empezó a bajar el siper de su vestido mientras que el otro la seguía sujetando sin soltar la navaja del cuello, en ese momento Liriatte reacciono golpeando al sujeto de la navaja en su punto débil mientras que al otro le daba un fuerte codazo en la cara volteando rápidamente a quien había golpeado primero lamentablemente el sujeto que había golpeado al último se recupero agarrando la tapadera de un basurero golpeándola en la cabeza soltando un grito para después quedar inconsciente.

Sujeto1: ¡Rayos! Eso me dolió

Sujeto2: Lo bueno es que ya se quedo dormidita, aun que es más divertido cuando están despiertas

Los sujetos se dispusieron a seguir pero antes de que la llegaran a tocar dos niños aparecieron enfrente de ellos impidiendo que le pusieran una mano encima.

Sujeto1: Fuera de aquí niños o no querrán saber lo que les haremos

Solaris: Hey Lunate te parece bien si me quedo con este y tú con el otro

Sujeto2: ¿De qué rayos hablan?

Lunate: Me parece bien

Y sin más que decir los chicos se lanzaron contra los sujetos quienes solo lo tomaron como un juego pero cuando se dieron cuenta que no era así los dos ya se encontraban en el suelo.

Sujeto2: ¿!Quienes son ustedes¡?

Solaris: Yo soy Solaris 5.2 la hija del sol naciente

Lunate: Y yo sol Lunate 5.3 el hijo de la Luna creciente

Solaris y Lunate: Y juntos somos ¡Los gemelos del sol y la luna!

Dicho esto los sujetos se aterraron tanto que salieron corriendo sin importarle ya el dolor provocado por las heridas que los chicos les habían provocado.

Lunate: Haber si esto te hace ver que el mundo es un lugar cruel

La joven reacciono por un momento solo para escuchar eso y nuevamente quedar inconsciente por el golpe.

Solaris: Y ¿Ahora qué?

Lunate: ¡Escondernos que aquí viene alguien!

Al momento que los chicos se ocultaron una silueta se fue acercando hacia la joven para después ser iluminado por la luz de la luna mostrando su identidad, no era más que el aprendiz de hunter quien se encontraba en un par de cuadras comprando cuando escucho el grito de una joven pero nunca se imagino que fuese ella.

Axl: ¡LIRIATTE! ¡LIRIATTE! Responde ¡por favor! respóndeme, Aquí Axl a la base Hunter Palette responde

Lamentablemente Palette se encontraba en la fiesta dejando solo al joven reploid quien en su desesperación tomo a la chica en sus brazos y empezó a corre rápidamente en busca de algo que lo llevara a la base hunter, a los lejos vio una motocicleta y sin previo aviso la tomo dirigiéndose ahora al HQ.

* * *

><p>La fiesta aun seguía a todo lo que da, mucho hunter ya se encontraban fuera de sus cinco sentido mientras que otros seguían bailando y bebiendo, la paraje de X y Alia ya se habían retirado del lugar ya que quería darle personalmente la noticia a Zero quien no había podido ir a la fiesta por estar hospitalizado. Una vez en el cuarto medico Zero los felicitos a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

Zero: Pues ya no sé qué decir solo me alegra haber vivido este momento ya que jamás pensé verlos junto convida

X: Yo también pensé eso Zero je

Zero: Lo único que lamento es que no pude ir a esa fiesta que de seguro será inolvidable

Alia: Pues si siguen bebiendo así mañana no recordaran nada

Zero: Bueno y que ay de Liriatte necesito que me de las llave de mi moto, se la preste al medio día y no ha venido a devolvérmelas o es que ¿Ya la mandaste a dormir X?

X: ¿Liriatte?

Zero: SI Liriatte

X: ¡Oh no! ¡Liriatte! ¡Se me olvido por completo!

Zero: ¿¡Se te olvido en el parque! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto X?

Alia: ¡Es que estábamos tan a gusto juntos que nos olvidamos de todo!

X: ¡Ay no mi pequeña Liriatte ahora se encuentra sola en la noche en esa ciudad perdida!

Alia al escuchar eso se le quedo mirando de forma muy extraña a X no le había gustado eso de "mi pequeña Liriatte" recordando también el abrazo que X le dio a la chica ahora se encontraba celosa.

Alia: X cuando Axl vuelva te vas a alejar de Liriatte ¿Verdad?

X: No lo sé, ahora solo me importa encontrarla Alia

Alia: X escúchame ¡no quiero que cuides de Liriatte! Ella solo te va a quitar tiempo, tiempo que quiero que estés conmigo

Zero: Alia acaso estas celo..

Alia: ¡Cállate Zero!

Signas: Si Zero guarda silencio ¿No ves que quiero felicitar a la nueva pareja?

X: ¡Que! ¿Cuando llego?

Signas: Hace un rato, pero en fin a lo que vine fue a felicitarlos, siempre supe que ustedes serian el uno para el otro

Alia: Gracias Señor ¿Cómo fue que se entero?

Signas: Una fiesta así se escucha hasta mi oficina, además ya sabía de su plan del Parque desde el principio, me alegra que todo haiga salido muy bien y no tuviese complicaciones, como sea ¿Donde se halla la joven Liriatte?

Alia: Bueno Señor ella esta ¡Dormida! ¡SI! ¡DORMIRA!

Signas: Esta bien, solo deseaba saber, saben una cosa a esa chica le he agarrado cariño, como si fuera mi hija y no me gustaría que le pasara algo por esa razón he decidido dejártela a ti X

Alia: ¡Pero!

La navegadora fue interrumpida por un Hunter quien traía una noticia urgente para Signas

Hunter: Señor, el joven Axl ha vuelto de su misión pero cuando fue a la ciudad se encontró a

Signas: ¿A quién?

Hunter: A la joven Liriatte

X: ¿¡Qué!

Hunter: Al parecer fue atacada en un callejón de la ciudad por la noche

Signas: Y ¿Qué le paso?

Hunter: No lo sabemos aun Señor

Signas: ¡Pues que esperan atiéndala de inmediato!

Hunter: ¡Si señor!

Poniendo se una vez más en posición de firmes el hunter salió de cuarto dejando los dos hunter y a la operadora con el ahora enojado Signas, a él le disgustaban la mentiras y aun mas tratándose de algo así.

Signas: Con que estaba dormirá, ¡pues ya verán el castigo que les pondré a los dos!

X: ¡Señor el castigo puede esperar! Quiero ver como esta Liriatte

Signas: X no puedo estar más decepcionado ti, lo esperaría de Axl pero de ti no

Con una cara de disgusto el comandante del HQ salió del cuarto seguido de X quien corrió lo más rápido posible para ver a la joven que de seguro ahora se encontraba en un cuarto medico siendo atendida, mientras dejo atrás a Alia quien estaba sola con Zero.

Alia: Ni si quiera me espero para acompañarlo

Zero: Alia no es que diga que está mal tener celos de una chica pero en este caso la chica es Liriatte y no creo que debas estar celosa de ella

Alia: Tienes razón Zero no es que este admitiendo que tenga celos pero si así fuese no bebería estar celosa de ella después de todo ella es una humana

* * *

><p>En uno de los muchos cuartos médicos se encontraba siendo atendida Liriatte a lado de ella se encontraba acompañándola Axl quien no se había apartado ni un momento de su lado, cuando la reploid enfermera termino de revisarla la chica despertó al fin de su estado de inconsciencia.<p>

Axl: ¡Liriatte! ¡Qué alivio que reaccionaste! Enfermera ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña Liriatte?

Liriatte: ¿Mi pequeña?

Enfermera: No se preocupes joven Axl ella está bien además del golpe en su cabeza todo lo demás está bien

Liriatte: Es cierto me golpearon en la cabeza

Axl: Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué te paso?

Liriatte: Me intentaron asaltar, si asaltar

La chica había dicho eso para no preocupar más al reploid para después decirle lo ocurrido en ese día.

Axl: ¿Cómo se atrevieron a dejarte sola? X me la va a pagar cuando lo vea

Liriatte: Axl, solo fue un olvido ellos estaban tan feliz que se les olvidó todo no hay por qué preocuparse ni enojarse

Axl: Liriatte no eres un objeto que te pueden dejar olvidada por allí pudo pasarte algo peor

Liriatte: Si pero no paso por favor olvida eso si

Axl: Es que no pue

El chico había sido interrumpido por la joven quien lo había abrazado fuertemente llorando como una niña pequeña.

Liriatte: Axl, ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a ir! ¡No quiero que me dejes sola! ¡Por favor!

Axl: Liriatte… yo jamás te dejare sola no volveré apartarme de tu lado, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte

Liriatte: Gracias Axl, te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amigo

Axl: "¿mi mejor amigo? A caso ella aun no ha" Liriatte ¿De casualidad no has leído una carta que te deje?

Liriatte: No, lo siento se me olvido

Axl: Ya no importa, ahora solo importas tú mi pequeña Liriatte

El hunter no se disgusto por lo de la carta ya que ahora tenía la oportunidad de decirle personalmente lo que sentía por ella pero no en ese momento lo haría en el momento adecuado, pero ahora solo le importaba encontrar a X para de alguna forma vengarse por lo que le había hecho a su "pequeña Liriatte" aun que tal vez sería en otra ocasión.

Axl: Ahora Liriatte a descansar un rato

Liriatte: Gracias Axl, oye cuando tu estas cerca de mí el mundo no se ve tan cruel

Axl: ¿De qué hablas? El mundo no es cruel solo es un poco complicado ahora deja de decir esas cosa y descansa

El peli naranja se despidió de la chica dándole beso a la freten como una pequeña niña para después dejarla sola en el cuarto medico.

Liriatte: acaso ¿El mundo es cruel?, no Axl tiene razón solo es un poco complicado, aun que no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez esos niños tenga algo de razón, tal vez para que el mundo este en paz no solo se tiene que eliminar a lo Maverick si no también a sus cazadores

Con esta duda la joven se dispuso a dormir intentando olvidar lo vivido en ese día.

* * *

><p>Oki aquí termina el capitulo espero que les haiga gustado comente y adiós!<p> 


	9. Proyecto SSAES

Oki otro capítulo y sin más les dejo, comenten.

NOTA: Megaman X ni cualquier otra saga me pertenece sino a CAPCOM.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Proyecto S.S.A.E.S<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana se contemplaba algo sombría, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes de color gris, había amenaza de lluvias ligeras que podían convertirse en lluvias densas, mucho Hunter no deseaba que la lluvia los agarrara así que los deberes lo cumplían lo más rápido que podían. En unos de los cuartos médicos se encontraba una chica que recién se había despertado, a su lado se encontraba a quien ya había denominado su mejor amigo, el aprendiz de Hunter.<p>

Axl: Liriatte, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Liriatte: Ya mejor gracias, pero ya me quiero ir no me gusta quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

Axl: No te preocupes niña la enfermera dijo que en un momento más te dejaran salir de aquí

La chica solo le contesto con una sonrisa sin embargo el reploid sabía que algo le estaba preocupando pero prefirió no saber, el joven reploid estaba ahora dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía ya que no podía guardárselo por más tiempo y decidido a esto sin que ella se diera cuenta la toma de ambas manos, se coloca más cerca de ella haciendo que el espacio que había entre sus rostros se hiciera más corta provocando que la chica se sonrojada levemente, el reploid la miro a los ojos haciendo que se intrigada un poco más.

Liriatte: Axl ¿Q-qué acurre?

Axl: Nada, solo quiero decirte algo, algo muy importante para mí

Liriatte: Y ¿Para mí no lo es?

Axl: No lo sé, depende de cómo lo tomes mi pequeña

Liriatte: No te entiendo, pero adelante

El chico sin despegar su mirara hacia los ojos de la humana intento pronunciar una palabras, pero el nerviosismo no se lo permitía, la chica apretó las manos de su amigo para darle valor a lo que le diría sin saber lo que fuese.

Axl: Liriatte y-yo quiero de-decirte que te-te…

Liriatte: Axl si aun no quieres decirlo entonces dímelo cuando estés

listo

Axl: Yo, ¡yo estoy listo soy el mejor hunter y no le temo a nada lo que te quiero decir es que te!

Las palabras del hunter fueron interrumpidas por la repentina entrada del hunter azul a la habitación acompañado del comandante Signas, el reploid pelo naranja solo pudo lamentarse un poco para intentar recuperarse del momento.

Liriatte: ¡X! ¡Tenía ganas de verte!

X: Eso quiere decir que ¿No estás molesta conmigo?

Liriatte: No jamás me enojaría contigo, además no hay nada de que lamentarse no me pasó nada

Signas: Aun que así fue no había motivo para que sucediera, pero a lo que vengo es a arreglar el asunto del hunter que va a cuidar de ti Liriatte

Axl: Eso es muy sencillo yo ya estoy aquí así que yo la voy a seguir cuidando

Signas: Lamentablemente X no desea eso, el me pidió que le dejara encargara a Liriatte por su seguridad

Liriatte: ¿Qué? Pero X tu dijiste que me ayudarías a quedarme con Axl acaso ¿No lo recuerdas?

X: Si lo recuerdo pero lo sucedido de ayer me hizo pensar de que estas muy desprotegida y en cualquier momento te puede sucede algo yo no deseo que eso pase así que decidí ser yo quien cuidada de ti

Axl: ¡Hey espera! Tú la dejaste vagando en la calle mientras andabas de manita caliente con Alia, lo único que vas a hacer es dejarla desatendida por andar con tu noviecita

X: ¡Claro que no!

Signas: Axl tiene razón X, eres un gran Hunter pero el noviazgo es algo que te quitara más tiempo y más si tu paraje es Alia, aun que Axl no es el mejor hunter nunca la dejo desatendida

Liriatte: Señor yo quiero estar con Axl

X: Acaso ¿Prefieres estar con Axl que conmigo?

Signas: Liriatte esto no se trata de saber de quién quieres tu estar sino del hunter apropiado para cuidarte, creo que deberías estar fuera de esto

Liriatte: ¡Pero! Y-yo

Signas: Liriatte

Liriatte: Entiendo, bien ¡Me voy!

Y sin más la chica sale del cuarto con una cara de molestia y enojo por lo sucedido, ella quería estar con Axl después de todo el es su compañero de secreto y ella su cómplice en aventuras, pero muy en su interior sabia que en verdad deseaba estar con X aun que su noviazgo con Alia la haría pasar a un mal tercio.

Ahora la oficina del comandante Signas se encontraba llena de discusiones de los dos partidarios a cuidar de la humana, al lado derecha estaba el partido azul mientras a la izquierda el partido naranja o azul marino, las discusiones eran casi pareja ambos habían cometido errores casi igual de graves pero a la vez eran capaz de proteger a un humano con su propia vida, Signas a no ver una solución clave les puso una pequeña misión a los dos, ambos tendrían un día con la humana en ese día tenían que demostrar que son capaz de cuidarla, ganarse su confianza y al final del día entregarían un reporte con todo lo sucedido sin acepción alguna, con eso Signas tomaría una decisión absoluta.

Axl: ¡Si! ¡Tengo toda las de ganar! X vete despidiendo de mi linda Liriatte

X: ¡Axl no te confíes aun no es tuya! Sé que yo seré quien cuide de mi pequeña Liriatte

Signas: Tengan en cuenta que la chica no puede quedarse todo el día aquí así que en algún momento del día tendrán que acompañarla a alguna parte de la cuidad eso dificultada mas su prueba

Axl: Es cosa sencilla al menos YO NO LA VOY A DEJAR OLVIDADA EN UN PARQUE

X: Si pues al menos YO NO LA VOY A LLEVAR VESTIDA DE HOMBRE A UNA COMVENCION PARA QUE UN CHICO RARO LA ATAQUE

Signas: Pobre de Liriatte

Axl deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar, sus sentimientos por ella lo llenaban de determinación y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ganar a X, mientras que X aun no sabía el por qué querer estar con Liriatte el apenas la conocía tenía poco tiempo de haber estado con ella como para agarrarle cariño o algo así aun que ahora solo estaba dispuesto a una cosa "ganar".

* * *

><p>El día avanzaba cada vez más rápido, el cielo aun tenía el mismo aspecto parecía como si el cielo se fuese a caer sin duda alguna llovería, en unos de los diversos jardines que se encontraban a los alrededores del HQ se encontraba Liriatte sentada en un árbol, llevaba un rato observando el cielo presentía que una gran tormenta invadiría el cuartel y que no sería solamente de agua, pensaba continuamente en esos niños, en lo que ellos habían dicho "Los Hunter son los enemigos de los humanos" ella no estaba totalmente segura de que eso fuera verdad pero a la vez la idea de que el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos era algo que no podía dejar de pensar. En un momento empezó a llover dispuesta a irse del lugar se levanto pero al momento de hacerlo una luz la detuvo alguien se había transferido al lugar donde se encontraba, cuando la luz se desvaneció dejo ver la identidad del sujeto era un hombre de edad alta como de unos cincuenta y cinco años vestía un pantalón caqui y una camisa azul clara en sima de eso llevaba una bata de laboratorio, su cabello se miraba de un color café entre cabellos de color plateado para terminar traía unos lentes normales que lo hacía ver más como un científico.<p>

Liriatte: ¿Q-quien e-es usted?

Científico: Déjame presentarme yo soy el , prácticamente yo soy el hombre que te crio durante varios años yo soy el Dr. Yoshiro

Liriatte: ¿Eh? Usted tiene que ver con esos chicos ¿No?

Dr: Así es, creo que lo que me dijeron ese par de gemelos era verdad, tu celebro debió sufrido un daño durante el viaje hacia el Cuartel Hunter

Liriatte: Esos niños no se parecen más que en los ojos además ¡yo no quiero saber nada ni de usted ni de nadie!

Dr: ¿Ni de ti?

Liriatte: ¡Si ni de mi! Prefiero pasar mi vida entera sin saber quien soy de vez de saber todas sus locuras

Dr: Liriatte no puedes huir de ti misma, tú no eres como cualquier otro humano tu eres especial como tus otros compañeros tu eres una S.S.A.E.S

Liriatte: ¿Qué es eso? No entiendo, no entiendo nada

Dr: Para entender déjame explicarte y si no te gusta te dejaremos en paz

La chica asedió a escuchar lo que hace un día no quería, tanto como ella y el Dr. Se sentaron bajo del árbol que ahora no solo los cubría de la lluvia sino también de sus secretos.

Liriatte: Y bien ¿Qué es eso de S.S.A.E.S?

Dr: S.S.A.E.S es el nombre de mi último proyecto que significa: Súper Soldado Acorazado de Elite Superior.

Liriatte: Entonces soy un súper soldado, si como no ¡Eso no tiene sentido con nada!

Dr: Veraz mi historia nace unos once años atrás, yo era un científico de la milicia del gobierno, mi trabajo principal era crea una especie nueva de hombres capaces de mantener una pelea contra un reploid ellos serian más fuertes, inteligentes, rápidos en otras palabras ellos serian los soldados perfectos lamentablemente mis creaciones solo me llevaron a un rotundo fracaso clausurando el proyecto.

Liriatte: Pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso con la idea de la destrucción total de los Hunters?

Dr: Eso se desarrolla más adelante, después de la clausura fui despedido cosa que no me afecto ya llevaba varios años trabajando y tenía una pequeña fortuna, unos meses después las guerras Maverick estallaron dejando a su paso una destrucción, muchos niños se habían quedado sin padres estaban desprotegidos fue cuando se me ocurrió cuidar de ellos, tenía una mansión muy grande donde podían caber cientos de niños yo les di un hogar, un padre quien cuidada de ellos pero por desgracia llego ese día

Liriatte: ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese día?

Dr: Todos murieron, en ese día, los Maverick habían tomado la zona residencial y los Hunter sin pensar en la gente que estaba en medio de esto abrió fuego, muchas casa quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado entre los dos bando una de ellas era mi casa, cuando intente sacar a mis niños recibí un disparo que me dejo fuera, cuando desperté todos estaban en el suelo sin vida ninguno sobrevivió ¡Todo por culpa de esos Hunter que abrieron fuego! Tal vez si hubiesen esperado un poco mas esos niños seguirían convida.

Liriatte: Entonces que hay de mi ¿Yo era una de esos niños?

Dr: No, después de eso ya no tenía esperanza quede vagando por la ciudades intentando sobrevivir como muchos humanos mas, en unos de mis viajes llegue a toparme con la capital de la ciudad, cuando menos pensé otra batalla entre los dos bando se desato buscando refugio corrí hacia una casa, esa casa ya había sido atacada fue cuando te vi a ti Liriatte y a tu hermano.

Liriatte: ¿A mí?

Dr: Si, sus padres habían sido víctimas más de la guerra una unidad Hunter había atacado esa zona, la unidad 17 esa era la unidad que ataco la zona

Liriatte: Esa unidad me suena, de algún lado he escuchado ese número

Dr: Como sea, otro fuego estaba por comenzar y sin pesarlo dos veces los saque de ese lugar, tiempo después encontré a los demás quienes ahora son tus compañeros, con el paso de tiempo fueron creciendo igual que su rencor hacía los reploids ellos eran los causante de todas nuestras desgracias y sufrimiento, los culpables de que ustedes no tuvieran padres o una buena vida yo no soporte más tiempo ver el estado del mundo de cómo se consumía mas y mas por esa estúpidas guerras reploids decidí retomar el proyecto lamentablemente me llevaron de nuevo a un fracaso total.

Liriatte: ¿Fracaso?

Dr: Antes de ustedes cree a varios más que solo levaron a mutaciones, deformidades que murieron al momento de darles vida o después y cuando ya no tenía esperanza en mi proyecto apareció el

Liriatte: ¿Quién?

Dr: Nuestro Lord, el nos brindo toda la ayuda que necesitábamos, un laboratorio, recursos y un hogar, el también había sido un hombre que había perdido todo, el quería venganza de aquellos que se decían llamar "Protectores de la Humanidad" así que estuvo de acuerdo con mis planes la destrucción de los Maverick y sus cazadores, el mundo no estaría en paz sino nos encargáramos de ellos, el plan original era sencillo crear un reploid totalmente superior que se encargaría de sustituir a cada reploid por uno de la supuesta nueva generación, estos reploids tendrían un chips de control total evitando que se revelaran pero obviamente no podíamos decirle eso así que le dijimos una mentirilla.

Liriatte: ¿Qué clase de mentira?

Dr: Una de la cual después te enteradas o es que ya la as de saber, como sea, durante su misión también se encargaría de los Maverick manipulándolos y desechándolos como lo que son "basuras". Ese reploid era el 5.0 denominado con el Nombre de Lumine, lamentablemente su superioridad lo segó siendo otra víctima más de los Hunters pero ya teníamos un avance nos habíamos encargado ya de los Maverick y solo faltarían los cazadores. Fue cuando puse en marcha el proyecto S.S.A.E.S lamentablemente necesitaba de humanos para experimentar, ustedes querían ayudar, querían vengarse por todo lo que habían vivido, dispuestos a todo los sometí a varios experimentos dejando atrás sus antiguas vidas para pasar a ser lo que son ahora ¡LA UNIDAD S.S.A.E.S! Una unidad de súper soldados, calculadores, fuertes, rápidos ustedes son los soldados perfecto, son los soldados que acabaran con tantos conflictos, eliminando de una buena vez a los Hunters

Liriatte: ¡Yo…Yo…no quiero! ¡Me reusó a hacerlo!

Dr: Tu misión era fácil, solo tenias que infiltrarte el en HQ para después infecta a su computadora principal con un potente virus dejándolos sin sistemas de protección y arruinando todo sus sistemas operativos para después ser bombardeados por una serie de ataques provenientes de nuestra base eliminando al fin a los Hunter y terminando con el mal mecánico, pero si eso no los mataba ustedes atacarían de sorpresa eliminándolos por completo

Liriatte: ¡Ahora me alegro de haber perdido la memoria! Gracias a eso no a complete esa estúpida misión

Dr: Pero lo harás, si es que aun tienes el valor de hacer pagar a los hunter por asesinar a tus padres, o es que ¿Dejaras que sus almas no tengan descanso? En fin ya no tengo nada que hacer, te dejare aquí en el suelo el chip que contiene el virus avísame cuando lo hagas, hasta pronto 5.6

Así como vino el Dr. Se fue dejando sola a la joven quien ya no se podía encontrar más confundida, ella no recordaba nada no sabía si lo que el viejo le dijo era verdad o mentira, solo estaba convencida de que los reploid eran los culpables de todo pero no quería eliminarlos tenía que ver otra solución. Un poco dudosa recogió el chip guardándolo dentro de su collar, mientras miraba el cielo pensando en lo que bebería creer o hacer, de pronto una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos, de inmediato se volteo para intentar saludar lo mejor posible a quien le había hablado

Liriatte: Ah Zero eres tu

Zero: Si quien mas iba a tener esta bella voz

Liriatte: Oye espera tu estaba en el hospital

Zero: A si es pero ya me dieron de alta y estoy listo para las misiones aun que no haiga muchas, pero a lo que venía es ¿Qué haces aquí?

Liriatte: Solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco eso es todo

Zero: Pues si sigues aquí te va a resfriar es mejor que nos vayamos para adentro antes de que esta lluvia aumente

Liriatte: Zero quiero preguntarte algo sobre el…

Zero: Sobre el amor no es así ¿Verdad?

Liriatte: Si pero como…

Zero: ¿Cómo lo supe? Bueno es fácil saber por la tonalidad de tu voz pero ¿De que es la pregunta?

Liriatte: Veraz ¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy enamorada o solo es un cariño?

Zero: Eso es fácil, el cariño se reconoce pero el amor es un sentimiento que no puedes describir es algo que te hace sentir bien aun cuando sientes ese dolor en el pecho

La chica se quedo en silencio intentando comprender lo que el reploid rojo le había dicho pero al parecer el tenia razón es algo que no se podía describir ni comprender, ella dirigió su mirada a Zero para que este se diera cuenta de que no había entendido nada mientras que el solo se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Zero: Es normal que no entiendas pero cuando estés con la persona que piensas que te hace sentir eso lo comprenderás después de todo siempre estas con Axl

Liriatte: ¿Axl? ¿Qué tiene que ver Axl con esto?

Zero: ¿Qué no es el que te trae así?

Liriatte: No ¿Cómo crees? Axl solo es mi mejor amigo el que me trae así es…

Zero: ¿Quién?

Liriatte: Yo bueno…pues el que creo que me trae a si es…X

Zero: ¿¡QUE! ¡Yo jamás lo hubiese pensado! Siempre pensé que era Axl ¿Cómo es que fue eso?

Liriatte: Yo no lo se y aun no se si sea así aun que si eso fuera no importa después de todo el está con Alia

Zero: Ya veo ahora comprendo porque estas triste, pero me temo que X ama demasiado a Alia aun que el a estado los últimos días muy raro

Liriatte: ¿Cómo que raro?

Zero: No nada solo olvídalo, lo que importa es que no quiero que te sientas de esa forma, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiar y aclara ese sentimiento ya que lo único que haces es lastimarte a ti misma y como tu amigo yo no quiero eso

Liriatte: Creo que tienes razón, además el es un reploid y yo una humana

Zero pudo notar en los ojos de Liriatte como se opacaban dejando atrás su brillo para después llenarse de lagrimas que por alguna razón no las dejo fluir, el para evitar que se entristeciera mas cambio de conversación.

Zero: Y bien que piensas de ¡Mi!

Liriatte: ¿Eh?

* * *

><p>Estaba anocheciendo y la lluvia no paraba, todo el sector estaba silencioso incluyendo la zona desértica pero no es interior de esta.<p>

Lord: Y bien ¿Lo va hacer?

Dr: Si señor al menos eso espero

Lord: De todas formas prepara el plan B

Dr: Como usted diga

Kyatte: ¿Cómo se encontraba 5.6?

Lord: Wau me sorprende que te siga preocupando aun que si ella está bien

Kyatte: Bien me voy es todo lo que quería saber

El pelo azul se retiro sin decir nada mas, en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de preocupación que de inmediatamente cambio a la expresión de siempre dejando nuevamente solos a eso dos.

Lord: En verdad me sorprende que se preocupe por ella generalmente cambio mucho su actitud después del proyecto

Dr: Es normal aun que pudimos cambiar su ADN jamás podremos cambiar los lazos que tiene con ella, después de todo el es su hermano mayor

* * *

><p>La noche al fin se había presente aun que no la luna ni las estrellas que seguían ocultas por la diversas nueves que cubrían esa extensos territorios. Tres reploids habían pasado gran parte del día discutiendo por una misión que al principio de la semana ninguno deseaba, lo único que faltaba era decidir quién sería el primero en tener la oportunidad de estar con cierta humana mañana, como reploid civilizados tomaron un método en el cual se decidiría.<p>

Axl y X: ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!

X: ¡Genial yo gane! Papel vence a piedra

Axl: Eso no es justo

Signa: Para mi si lo fue Axl, bien X mañana tú serás el primero solo te advierto que no quiero que pase nada como lo ultimo sucedido en el parque

X: Si Señor, lo de ayer no se volverá a repetir

Signas: Eso espero

Con eso ultimo al fin la reunión había terminado, tanto como X y Axl se retiraron para diferentes rumbos, X decidió dirigirse al centro de mando donde seguro estaba Alia, mientras se dirigía hacia allí tubo que doblar por otro pasillo donde había grandes ventanas que mostraban la intensidad de la lluvia distrayéndolo, sin darse cuenta se tropezó provocando que se callera encima de la persona que estaba pasaba enfrente de él.

X: ¡Ay lo siento mucho!

Lamentablemente no había notado que la persona a la que le había caído en sima era la joven humana quien al notar que se trataba de él sintió como su cara cambiaba de color el tener la cara de él tan cerca de la suya le provocaba nuevamente ese sentimiento que no podía describir, mientras que X al notar a la chica rápidamente se paro pidiendo disculpas pero este también había cambiado la tonalidad de su cara a una muy parecida al color de un semáforo desviando su mirara para que no se dieran cuenta

Zero: Bien creo que ambos deben aprenderá caminar ya que eso estuvo feo X casi aplastas a la pobre Liriatte

X: Es que b-bueno p-pues me distraje con la lluvia

Liriatte: Igual yo Zero, perdona X por provocarte que te trompearas conmigo

X: No importa, en fin tengo que seguir con mi camino nos vemos luego

Liriatte: Si X

El reploid Azul camino lo más rápido posible dejando atrás a los otro dos, el momento vivido lo había dejado un poco sorprendido mientras recordaba en que tan cerca su cara había estado con la de la humana provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo. Mientras que la chica estaba casi en estado de Shok, aun no había podido procesar lo sucedido pero después su cara volvió a entristecerse a notar que X se dirigía a la sala de mando.

Liriatte: Seguro que X se dirigía a ver a la señorita Alia ¿Verdad?

Zero: Si, es lo más posible

X había llegado a la sala de mando donde esperaba ver a su amada pero lo que encontró fue a una operadora muy molesta.

Alia: ¿Dónde has estado todo el día X?

X: B-bueno y-yo estaba p-pues

Alia: De seguro andabas peleando con Axl por la esa humana ¿No?

X: Bueno pues

Alia: X soy tu novia y necesito que pases el gran parte del día conmigo

X: El que cuide a Liriatte no va hacer que me olvide de ti

Alia: Pues no parece ya que debiste aun que sea acompañarme a comer

X: Vamos Alia ya por favor no te molestes solo fue este día, mañana estaré mas tiempo contigo

Alia: Pues eso espero X

X no comprendía por qué Alia se comportaba así ¿Acaso seria celos?, pero antes de preguntarle algo mas Alia se retiro despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, el reploid solo le siguió dejando la sala de mando completamente solo esperando que mañana fuera un buen día aun que el cielo mostrara lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Oki asta aquí termina el capitulo 9 se que metí a Lumine en mi historia espero que no les haiga molestado lo hice para intentar complementar la historia sale de despido ¡Adios!<p> 


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

NOTA: Megaman X y ninguna otra serie me pertenece si no a CAPCOM

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Sentimientos Encontrados<p>

* * *

><p>El día estaba empezando, los rayos del sol apenas se filtraban por las ventanas de cada habitación del HQ, era un día de esos en los que se les denominaban "Perfectos", el cielo había perdido su oscuro aspecto del día anterior luciendo ahora un color azul profundo, entre mas pasaba el tiempo el sol mas se filtraba en la habitación de la única humana que habitaba en ese cuartel provocando que se despertara, ella miro de reojo el reloj solo para darse cuenta que era demasiado temprano, soltó un profundo suspiro sabiendo bien que ya no podría recuperar el sueño, se tallo levemente los ojos, dispuesta a intentar dormir otra vez pero alguien la interrumpió tocando su puerta.<p>

-Servicio al cuarto- se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

- ¿Desde cuándo hay servicio al cuarto?- respondió la chica desde su cama

-Desde ayer- dijo la voz, un poco familiar para Liriatte

-¡Genial! ¡Esto es mejor que un hotel!- dijo alegre la humana

La chica se apresuro a levantarse, camino hacia la puerta y activo el sistema de abierto, de inmediato un reploid entro junto con un carrito de servicio con un desayuno muy completo, este consistía del típico huevo estrellado acompañado de tocino frito, un par de panes tostados, también incluía un gran baso de vidrio lleno de jugo de naranja con dos cubitos de hielo y para terminar un florero lleno de agua con una rosa azul. La chica se quedo muy impresionada con el desayuno tanto que no se dio cuenta que el aprendiz de Hunter se lo había traído asta que ella se volteo a verlo vestido de mesero cosa que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Axl no era necesario todo esto- dijo la humana mientras sonreía

-Lo sé pero yo quería darte hoy algo especial y que mejor que un desayuno hecho por mi ¡el mejor Hunter de la historia!- con una pose de héroe legendario o algo por el estilo

La chica sonrió ante esto y pensándolo bien la comida se miraba muy rica como para no aceptarla, en modo de agradecimiento la chica se acerco al joven mesero dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando que el chico tomara un color rojo mas encendido que de la armadura de Zero, el chico sentía que volaba con dicha acción lo que provoco un segundo después su desmayo

-¡Axl! ¡Necesito ayuda Axl se desmayo!- salió corriendo la chica a toda velocidad en busca de alguien que la pudiera ayudar

* * *

><p>X se hallaba en su cuarto tranquilamente, hoy sería el día en que tenía que demostrar que es el mejor candidato para cuidar de su pequeña Liriatte, aun que aun no se quería levantar de su cama, había tenido una mala noche ya que después de la discusión con Alia, al comandante Signas se le ocurrió mandarlo a una misión suicida pero ese no era el problema si no que al estar enojado con Alia y siendo Alia su operadora ella no le ayudo en nada mandándolo a su segura muerte, X aun no sabe ni como salió convida pero al menos sigue vivo para la misión que tenia hoy.<p>

-Axl ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa chica?- dijo el reploid muy pensativo desde su cama, para un segundo después acordarse de algo que recogió hace unos días del cuarto de Liriatte, no tenia duda esa carta de Axl para Liriatte podría tener la respuesta que en ese momento quería, este se dirigió a su escritorio, tenía un gran desastre así que fue algo difícil hallar un pequeño sobre, hasta que después lo encontró- Al fin te halle tu sabes algo que yo quiero- dijo nuevamente el reploid azul como si este le fuera a responder.

Temerosamente fue abriendo el sobre como si este tuviera una trampa al abrirlo pues conocía a Axl y a este le gustaba hacer muchas bromas, a momento de abrirlo se escondió de bajo de la mesa pero al ver que no ocurrió nada ni siquiera una explosión se levanto para continuar sacando el papel que contenía.

* * *

><p>-Y eso fue lo que paso- le dijo muy angustiada la humana a Zero quien escucho los gritos de ayuda de la chica y rápidamente fue auxiliarla<p>

-Umm al parecer solo se…- el reploid rojo no termino la oración puesto que el chico se estaba despertando

-¿Ay que me pasó?- pregunto el recién despertado

Después de que la chica le explicara lo que había pasado, Axl le dijo que últimamente no había descansado y que por eso se había desmayado aun que ella se lo creyó su amigo el reploid de armadura rojo no se lo creyó. Una vez que el chico se sintió mejor tanto como él como Zero se retiraron del cuarto de Liriatte.

Los dos se encontraban caminando por un pasillo del HQ, Zero podía observar bien el tono rojizo que Axl tenía en sus mejillas.

-La chica es linda ¿no?- dijo Zero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Sí, es muy linda- dijo Axl involuntariamente como si las palabras se le hubiesen salido sin su permiso, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca e intento cubrirse con otras palabras aun que por más que intentara el rubio ya no le creería.

-Axl no tiene por qué ocultarlo yo me di cuenta de que a ti que gusta ella desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Zero

-Tienes razón tú te diste cuenta antes de mi, pero ella no me gusta- dijo Axl mientras agachaba la mirara

-¿A no? Y ¿Entonces?- pregunto intrigado Zero por la respuesta del chico

-Es que yo… ¡LA AMO!- dijo Axl casi gritándolo a los cuatros viento con la mirara más arriba que nunca- Zero yo la amo tanto incluso sabiendo que ella es…

-¿Humana?- intento Zero a completar la frase de Axl aun que miro como si su respuesta no fuera correcta- Axl te preocupa que sea humana ¿No?- dijo nuevamente Zero

A bueno… ¡si eso es lo que me preocupa!- dijo un poco alarmado

-Axl ay algo más que te preocupa de ella, ¿Acaso estas ocultando algo?- pregunto Zero no conforme con la reacción de su compañero

-Claro que no oculto nada- contesto un poco nervioso-Bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer me voy- salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo el pelo naranja

-¿Por qué será que no me convences Axl?- se dijo así mismo el rubio- Tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo- con esto último Zero continuo por su camino

* * *

><p>Ya tenía un buen rato mirando ese pequeño papel doblado en una cuantas partes tenia de una forma u otra miedo o nervios de saber que era lo que tenia, pero qué más da ¿Que le importaba la razones de Axl?, así que sin dudarlo empezó a desenvolver al momento de hacerlo alguien toco su puerta, respiro hondo y se dirigió a su puerta para ver a quien se le ocurría llamarlo en un momento como ese.<p>

-¿Quién es?- pregunto al momento de abrir la puerta

-Soy yo Axl- dijo el chico reploid estando frente a X- Vengo a pedirte como amigos que somos que abandones esta tonta competencia, que me dejes a mi cuidar de Liriatte, por favor X

-Axl…yo…no puedo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco confundido en joven reploid

-esa es la pregunta ¿Por qué tu quieres protegerla Axl?- mirándolo con una cara seria

- Yo la quiero proteger porque es mi amiga pero ¿Tu?- contesto el peli naranja, pero X no le contesto- Creo que no va a ceder así que mejor me voy, suerte- el joven reploid se retiro del cuarto del reploid azul dejando solo a X con esa pregunta ¿Por qué?

X se quedo un rato pensativo por la pregunta hecha anteriormente para después contestarse a sí mismo –Por que la quiero- agacho la mirara para nuevamente levantarla dirigiendo su mirara al pedazo de papel, el estaba seguro que Axl no la quería proteger por eso, Axl como X tenía un motivo más para quererla proteger, se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, desdoblo nuevamente el papel, paso un trago de saliva por su garganta y comenzó a leer. Esa carta decía:

"_Querida Liriatte, se que el tiempo que hemos pasado es muy corto de hecho solo es un par de días…pero ese tiempo me ha basto para darme cuenta de algo….algo muy especial que ha estado guardado en mi corazón desde el primer momento en que te vi…creo que con solo leer esto pienso que tal vez tu sientas lo mismo…sin más rodeos lo que quiero que sepas es que yo…yo te amo, TE AMO Liriatte y no me interesas que seas humana ya que yo siempre estaré contigo ni nada ni nadie no va a separar eso te lo prometo…esperare tu respuesta cuando llegue y por favor perdona el no habértelo dicho en persona_

ATTE: Axl

X pudo afirmar sus sospechas, Axl estaba enamorado de la humana, con una mano tomo el papel arrugándolo para después tirarlo a un bote de basura.

-Con que eso era tu razón Axl- se dijo a sí mismo- después de todo Zero siempre tiene la razón,- pero creo que esa relación no puede ser- dijo nuevamente en voz baja mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama. Nuevamente se quedo hundido en sus pensamientos pero como era de costumbre algo lo caco de ellos, alguien estaba tocando su puerta una vez más se levanto dirigiéndose hacia ella, abrió la puerta dejando mostrándole a su visitante una cara molesta que no se ve todos los días

-Te estoy molestando- dice una voz conocida para X quien de inmediato reacciona y ve que se trataba de Liriatte

-No para nada solo que no amanecí muy bien- cambio su cara rápidamente a la típica sonrisa que lo reconocía en todo el HQ

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que me llamo el Sr. Signas diciendo que tenía que ir a verte ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo un poco angustiada

-No para nada, solo que por el día de hoy estará conmigo las doce horas de día- menciono sonriente el chico

-Ya veo entonces creo que no estaré con Axl por hoy- agacho la mirara como si pasar el día con X fuera un castigo, pero era de esperarse pasar el todo el día con la persona a la que amas sabiendo que no puede ser era horrible.

-¿Tu amas a Axl?- de inmediato reacciono al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no lo había ni pensado por un segundo

La chica tomo un color rojo por la pregunta, aun que no le gustaba la pregunta la había sacado de onda de donde X había sacado tal cosa, aun cuando reflexiona pensó que pasaba mucho tiempo con Axl y era algo razonable el que pensara eso.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto nuevamente al ver que no tenia respuesta alguna

-Yo…yo…no lo amo, el es mi mejor amigo X- dijo un poco cortado

-Perdona la pregunta era algo que tenía que saber- intento no sonar tan mal frente a la chica pero ahora ya sabía que ella no le correspondería a Axl y tenía por qué sentirse tan mal a estar compitiendo por ella.

Cambiando repentinamente de tema X le menciono que tenía planeado un lindo paseo por el parque ya que su ultimo paseo no había terminado muy bien, a ella le pareció buena idea a sí que acepto

* * *

><p>Axl caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo preguntándose cómo se la estaba pasando su linda Liriatte con X aun que estaba totalmente seguro que ella prefería estar con el que con su amigo azulito. Mientras seguía caminando pensaba continuamente en el día de mañana que podía planear para que saliera perfecto tenía pensado invitarla al cine, luego un lindo paseo por el mar y para terminar con una cena muy romántica donde por fin se le declararía pero aun le faltaba muchos detalle como las flores y de donde sacaría dinero para todo eso.<p>

* * *

><p>El medio día estaba llegando, consigo el punto en que el sol estaba más fuerte, en todo el paseo la chica se había limitado solo hablar o preguntarle a X de su trabajo como Maverick Hunter el cual respondía felizmente a sus preguntas. X sabia que la chica no se la estaba pasando muy bien tal vez el traerla al lugar donde comenzó unos de sus problemas le molestaba o la hacía sentir incomoda.<p>

-Liriatte, perdona por lo del parque hace unos días- dijo en un tono triste el reploid azul

-Ya te dije que pasa nada todo queda en el olvido- contesto con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la cara triste de X

-¡Ya se! Para recompensarte te comprare un helado- menciono alegremente X- ¿De qué sabor te gusta?- pregunto

-Pues la verdad no me acuerdo ni de eso, pero creo que probare con uno de Pistache- aun manteniendo su linda sonrisa

X salió a toda velocidad por el helado dejando sola a Liriatte por un momento, en ese momento ella se arrepentía de tener ese sentimiento, un sentimiento que para ella era…prohibido.

-X lamento mucho hacer creer que estoy enojada pero no es contigo si no conmigo por tener este sentimiento atrapado en mi pecho- se dijo para sí misma

-¿Qué sentimiento?- menciono X quien como un rayo había traído los helados-dime ¿Qué sentimiento?- volvió a insistir con la pregunta

La humana se quedo atónica por darse cuenta que X había estado atrás de ella en todo ese rato que había expresado su dolor, se volteo para verlo a los ojos pero no puedo sostener la mirara que él le sostenía a ella, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pensando en lo que le diría cuando le dijese ese sentimiento, sin aguantar más levanto nuevamente su mirara

-X- dijo apenas audible – Yo….bueno ay algo que quiero decirte…- decía la chica cada vez más con los ojos húmedos

-Si adelante- dijo el reploid un poco intrigado

-Lo que quiero decirte es que X yo…- trago un poco de su misma saliva – que yo…te amo- dijo apenas audible

-¿Qué?- pregunto el X pensando que había oído mal

-Yo ¡TE AMO X!- digo la humana al momento de soltar el llanto sabiendo bien lo que el reploid le diría

-Yo no sé qué decir…Liriatte yo- intento decir X pero esa confesión lo había dejado con sus sentimientos muy confusos como si sus sentimientos estuvieran encontrados unos con otros, la verdad él no sabía que decir

La chica dudosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se, acerco tímidamente a X para después ponerse de puntillas ya que reploid era un poco más grande que ella, acercando su cara cada vez más a la de él para después unir sus labios con los del él quien no se había dado cuenta de su gran acercamiento hasta que sintió los labios de la humana, en ese momento se encontraba muy confundido pero poco a poco X se dejo llevar por ese pequeño pero especial momento correspondiendo el beso que se le fue dado por Liriatte.

-¡Qué momento más conmovedor! Liriatte- Dijo una voz que provenía de un árbol, de inmediato los dos se separaron para dirigir su mirara al árbol que del cual poco a poco de su sobra surgía la esbelta sombra de una mujer.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la humana a la figura que pertenecía a una chica de al menos 18 a 20 años, teniendo como vestimenta un top blanco arriba de este una chaqueta con manga larga negro, lucía una falta corta negra con holanes amarillos que lucían perfecto con su rubio y largo cabello en el cual solo usaba una diadema negra, sus ojos eran azules cubiertos con unos lentes de intelectual.

-Yo soy Roseta y claramente vengo a cumplir con mi misión y no te moleste Hunter en vencerme ya que ¡Yo junto a mis estrategias te derrotaremos!

* * *

><p>Oki si se que el capitulo es un poco corto pero es todo lo que pude hacer considerando que tengo escuela y como había mencionado en mi otro fic me quita mucho tiempo T.T pero nuevamente tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, nuevamente me disculpo con los que siguen leyendo esta historia.<p>

Sale !comente! deme su criticas quiero mejorar y sin mas me despido bye n.n


	11. Mentira

NOTA: Megaman X y ninguna otra serie me pertenece sino a Capcom

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Mentira<p>

La tarde se contemplaba tranquila, el parque no era la excepción claro si no contaban con la futura pelea que se entornaría en ese lugar con el sol apunto de marchase aunque los humanos que pasaban por ahí ignoraban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Muy bien basta de miradas, Liriatte es hora de irnos, no hay tiempo que perder al parecer tu misión fue cambiada por el amo- dijo la rubia un tanto divertida, ella disfrutaba mucho la mirada que los dos tenían como si no entendieran nada aun que ella estaba consciente de que tal vez fuera el caso del reploid.

-Ok, ¿Qué esperas Liriatte? ¿Quieres que te de la mano como una niña pequeña?- se burlo nuevamente Roseta, Liriatte dejo de mira a la chica para posar su mirara en X al mismo tiempo que él la miraba confuso de lo que pasaba.

-¿Tu la conoces?...dime Liriatte ¿La conoces?- el reploid miro un tanto confundido a las dos chicas.

-¡Yo no la co…

-¡Claro que me conoce¡ ¡somos hermanas!- interrumpió la chica -¿Qué aun no se han dado cuenta que ella es un agente infiltrado destinado a destruirlos o es que aun creen que es una linda niña indefensa? Hay Liriatte no deberías jugar así con las personas- la rubia se acomodo sus lentes con una de sus manos mirando fijamente la escena que estaba provocando.

-Entonces tu… nos engañaste… engeñaste a ¡Axl, Alia a Zero! y… a mi- miro al suelo empuñando su mano con toda la ira que sentía

La humana no tenia palabras para explicarle ni mucho menos en ese momento que ella estaba tan confundida, los demás habían tenido discreción al hablar con ella pero esa chica que dice ser su hermana lo había hecho de una manera a la cual no sabía defenderse si no hubiese perdido la memoria podía jurar que esa chica la odiaba.

-¡Respóndeme Liriatte!- X la saco de sus pensamiento alzo la vista pero no pudo soportar la fría mirara que le dirigía, entonces no pudo soportar más soltando un llanto.

-Y-¡yo no la conozco! No tengo nada que ver con esto X créeme por favor- suplico la niña-Yo-yo ¡recuerda que perdí mi memoria pero lo que tengo claro es que a ella no la conozco jamás la he visto y tampoco soy un agente no tengo nada que ver con ellos!- La chica volvió a insistir pero el reploid azul parecía ni mirarla ella se entristeció

-¡Liriatte vámonos, creo que ya no hay nada que hacer aquí!- dijo aun teniendo un tono burlón- esta le extendió su mano a la humana pero antes de que Liriatte pudiese hacer algo X la jalo pegándola a su pecho abrazándola protectoramente haciendo que la humana se sonrojada.

-No, ella no se irá contigo…Yo le creo a esta humana y sé que dice la verdad, ¡si alguien se va a ir ese serás tu!- Liriatte no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando X la estaba defendiendo de una manera muy protectora, de una manera tan especial que aria enojar a Alia.

-Bueno como quieras, no hay peor siego que el que no quiere ver, en fin tendrá que ser a la antigua y yo que pensé que éramos gente civilizada pero que se puede esperar de un reploid- la mirara de Roseta había cambiado a un mirara muy fría como si le tuviese rencor al mundo entero.

Sin esperar a que alguien comenzara los dos contrincantes se lanzaron a pelear, los dos eran fuertes pero Roseta sabia que X se estaba conteniendo y por mucho no solo por se supuestamente humana sino también por ser una mujer ella podía usar eso a su favor, pero no soportaba la idea de que no la enfrentaba con todo solo por eso, mientras que X no deseaba dañarla era humana y no estaba en sus sistemas dañarlos tenía que encontrar una manera de noquearla rápidamente, pensó e usar su buster pero el resultado podía variar, el plan mas correcto que tenia era darle un buen golpe por detrás.

Velozmente salto por enfrente de Roseta, sin embargo ella ya lo había visto venir ella planeaba usar una de sus miles de tácticas que le pasaban por la cabeza pero en el momento de que X le impactaría el golpe en la joven el puño fue detenido por una mano demasiada grande.

-¡¿Pero que?- X dirigió su mirara hacia un lado para ver quien había detenido su golpe con tanta facilidad, a un lado de la rubia se encontraba un especie de gigante, era un hombre de 20 a 25 años con musculatura de mas, usaba un pantalón café con una camiseta del mismo color desmangada como su el mismo las hubiese arrancado, tenía unos lentes de piloto en su cabellera café corto y por ultimo usaba unas botas de soldado.

-¿Qué clase de hombre eres tu mi pequeño amigo?- el hombre miro a X con unos ojos amistosos y una gran sonrisa, ese hombre asustaba- A ya veo eres muy joven aun y nadie te a explicado que a una mujer no se le pega, vaya, vaya pero que le enseñan ahora a esta juventud, ja ja ja- El hombre miro nuevamente a X quien estaba un tanto confundido por la actitud del humano, -Lastima, por ti niño no quiero lastimarte pero al pelear con mi linda Roseta te has metido conmigo, ósea con Rocky- sin esperarlo X recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Rocky dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡X!- grito la humana Liriatte llamando la atención de Rocky este la voltea ver al instante sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal llenándose de un brillo.

-¡Mi hermosa Liriatte!- el grandotote corrió hacia la chica para estrujarla de un gran abrazo-¡Me tenias preocupado! No vuelvas a asustarme asi-

-¿Qué?- miro muy confundida Liriatte a se hombre que la estaba asfixiando

-Además no te has desecho del azulito, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?, ¡pero eso no importa lo bueno es que ya estas a mi lado de nuevo!- decía el gigante mientras la aventaba para arriba una y otra vez, mientras que X no podía dejar de ver la escena con cierto enojo como ese sujeto se atrevía a abrazar a su Liriatte, X sacudió su cabeza sacando ese pensamiento tonto tomando atención a lo que en verdad estaba pasando Liriatte tal vez le había mentido, miro nuevamente la escena pero lo que vio fue algo muy diferente pudo observar en cámara lenta como Axl envestía al grandotote quien había lanzado nuevamente a la humana para arriba al instante de que Axl atrapaba a Liriatte en sus brazos.

-¡Nunca toques a mi Liriatte!- amenazo Axl a Rocky quien estaba tumbado en el suelo- ¡Ella es mía y solo mía!- Liriatte estaba un tanto confundida y sobretodo mareara de tantas aventadas que casi no le prestó atención a Axl.

-¡Liriatte es mía!- dijo Rocky al momento de darle un puñetazo al reploid comenzando una pelea entre ellos dos.

-¿Cómo es que esa chica puede causar ese problema? Ella no tiene nada en especial yo soy mas bonita que ella, maldición,- dijo Roseta –Pero bueno creo que ahora podemos pelear al fin X ya después me desharé de Liriatte-

-Dime algo ¿Liriatte es en verdad una de ustedes?- X la miro de una forma muy seria

-¡CLARO! Ella es mi hermana, pero no de sangre si no de otra cosa, ¿A quién crees que se le ocurrió el plan de exterminarte a ti y a tu raza? Si pensabas que era yo pues estas muy equivocado, esa dulce niña que vez allí sentada en el pasto luciendo indefensamente es en verdad tu verdadero enemigo, yo solo cumplo ordenes,-

X no podía creerlo esa chica era su enemigo, su verdadero enemigo y había sido tan tonto como para creerle todo su teatrito tal vez incluso su pérdida de memoria también era una de sus mentiras una de las millones que le había dicho como la de que lo amaba y haberse atrevido a besarlo de esa forma.

El plan de Roseta había confundido no podía creer que tan sencillo había convencido de que Liriatte era la verdadera enemiga, nuevamente había confirmado su poder sobre la gente y si pensaba que Liriatte era la única para envolver a los reploid ella también podía hacerlo, solo unas palabras suyas bastaron para destruir la confianza del reploid en Liriatte. Roseta estaba a punto de empezar a moverse cuando sintió un sable en su cuello, al parecer Zero había venido a auxiliarlos.

-¡X! levántate es hora de pelear- dijo Zero sin quitarle el sable del cuello a la chica.

-Zero no necesitabas venir ayudarme yo lo tenía todo en control además Axl me está ayudando-

-Si ya lo vi, está peleando con alguien del doble de su tamaño pe… uh- el rubio fue interrumpido al sentir como alguien le jalaba su cabello, volteo instantáneamente para atrás pero no vio nada, sintió de nuevo el jalón pero no vio nada nuevamente hasta que dirigió su mirara para abajo allí se encontraba dos niños de colores muy raros, Zero los miro muy confundido hasta que uno de ellos de metió una patada.

-Deja a nuestra hermana en paz- dijo el niño-Si la lastimas te aremos daño- dijo la niña

-No me hagan reír que me pueden hacer par de mocosos-

-No somos mocosos somos niños y usted es una mujer fea- Zero sintió como le saltaba una vena en su frente por el comentario odiaba ser confundido por una mujer y mas que le digieran fea.

-Son Lunate y Solaris- dijo en voz baja Liriatte pero X alcanzo a escuchar Liriatte conocía a esos niños ahora si no tenia duda ella le estaba mintiendo.

-¡Yo no soy una mujer fea! Su hermana es una mujer fea- dijo Zero enojado pero el comentario hizo enojar a Roseta zafándose de su sable, Zero no lo había notado hasta que sintió una enorme patada en la cara.

-¡YA VERAS! RUBIO FEO, LUNATE USA RAGNAROk- Roseta corrió inmediatamente del lugar tomando en sus brazos a Solaris quien ya se encontraba rezando, mientras que Rocky ya había corrido dejando solo a Axl quien rápidamente levanto a Liriatte quien no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Huy que miedo tengo ¿Qué vas a ser niño golpearme o me sacaras la lengua?- Zero se burlo tontamente ignorando todo incluso a su amigo X quien le señalaba que mirase hacia arriba, Zero empezó a notar como una gran sombra empezaba a cubrir toda la ciudad, Lunate empezó a elevar la manos mientras que una gran aura morada lo empezaba a cubrir.

-¡YO SOY LUNATE 5.2 HIJO DE LA LUNA CRECIENTE Y POR LA MISIÓN QUE SE ME FUE ASIGNADA DESTRUIDE TODO CON RAGNAROK!-

-Genial otro loco, es por eso que no me gustan los niños ni en cien años tendré uno- dijo Zero mientras empezaba a ver como un meteoro gigante empezaba a descender del cielo-

-Zero esto no está bien ¿!Qué hacemos!- dijo X alarmado pero Zero no sabía que contestar no estaba entrenado para situaciones con meteoritos, quería decir algo pero no podía, la única marera era escapar pero eso no era lo suyo, antes de que el dijese algo una luz fuerte lo rodeo y cuando abrió los ojos está ya en la base Hunter había sido trasferido pero no solo el sino también sus amigo X, Axl y Liriatte.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo hice bien Roseta?- preguntaba un niño agarrado de la mano de una rubia.-Claro que si Lunate lo hiciste muy bien- contesto la rubia con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa<p>

-¿Pero fue correcto tener que destruir toda una cuidad solo para una misión? Acaso ¿No debimos pelear mejor a tener que destruirla?- la rubia soltó la mano de su hermana mayor pero ella no le contesto, la niña volteo a ver a sujeto grande que caminaba con ellos.

-Solaris ellos era fuertes pudimos morir y ¿si nosotros morimos quienes salvarían a la tierra de su destrucción?- dijo Rocky con una sonrisa en su cara- Tienes razón- dijo la niña a pesar de seguir confundida siguió caminando y vio más adelante a uno de sus hermanos

-Se que te confundes Solaris pero nosotros somos ¡los salvadores de la tierra! No nos podemos dar el lujo de morir recuerda cual es el motivo de nuestra existencia- dijo un chico de pelo azul mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ellos- Tienes mucha razón Kyatte ya entiendo todo la verdad si valió la pena sacrificar una ciudad- decía la niña felizmente agarrando la mano del pelo azul, ahora los cinco caminaban por un colina dejando atrás el atardecer y con ella una ciudad en vuelta en llamas, dolor y tristeza.

* * *

><p>La cabina de mando de la base Hunter se encontraba en silencio al mostrar la cuidad envuelta en llamas, X no podía creer lo que esos tipos habían hecho se supone que eran humanos como habían hecho eso a su propia especie es como si fueran como Mavericks dicen luchar por su especie pero solo le causan más daño.<p>

En ese mismo instante la puerta fue azotada, el comandante Signas había entrado a la cabina mostrando una cara de enojo, volteo a ver a los tres Hunters, mientras que la humana se escondía detrás de Axl, pero Signas ni la volteo a ver inmediatamente pidió informes a Alia del estado de la ciudad, vio los papeles que le habían entregado e inmediatamente soltó un suspiro pesado, se coloco en frente de los tres Hunters mostrándoles la peor cara posible.

-¿!Por qué dejaron que esto sucediera¡?- les grito Signas a los tres Hunter, el cual no recibió ninguna respuesta, una vez más pregunto pero siguieron sin responder.

-No fue su culpa, ¡Ellos no podía detener esa cosa por más que quisieran!- dijo Liriatte intentando defender a sus amigos pero no recibió más que una cara molesta de parte de Signas, el cual ordeno que la sacaran del lugar para tener más privacidad con los tres Hunters.

-¿No saben cuanta gente murió?, fue demasiada y todo por sus indecisiones, ¿X que te paso? Pudiste haberlos acabado-

-No es así señor, ellos eran humanos y no está en mis sistemas atacarlos, yo no quería lastimarlos…-

-Pero debido a eso mucha gente más salió lastimada y no solo eso muchos ya no están para contarlo- X agacho su cabeza empuñando sus manos, estaba enojado, pero no por lo que paso si no con el mismo por haber permitido que pasada y todo por sus dudas, pero ya no se permitiría fallar ya estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, mientras que Axl estaba asustado no porque Signas lo provocara si no porque sabía muy bien en lo que su querida Liriatte estaba metida y temía por ella si algo se supiese estaría seguro que no pasaría una noche más, pero a diferencia de los demás Zero estaba tranquilo sabía muy bien que no ganaba nada con perder el control y entrar en pánico como suponía que estaban sus compañeros, solo era una misión mas, no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Bien, creo que aprenderán su lección con el tiempo, pero debemos poner un alto a todo esto, no permitiré más fallas, ahora en adelante esos "humanos" serán considerados como Mavericks y un Maverick se elimina sin duda alguna, entiendes X-

-Si señor…-

-Entonces, ordenare a las operadoras que vigilen cada señal sospechosa que se encuentre alrededor de la cuidad, mientras mandare varias unidades a patrullar alrededor de la zona y ciudades cercanas, bien ¿Algunos de ustedes tiene información que nos pueda ser de utilidad?- Signas miro fijamente a cada uno, X intento decir algo pero al final no pudo ni decir una silaba.

-No hay nada que decir- Dijo Zero al notar la inquietud de su amigo, algo le estaba sucediendo y tenía que averiguarlo.

El comandante no muy convencido dejo la cabina de mando al mismo tiempo que Liriatte entro a la cabina, Axl inmediatamente se acerco a ella, mientras que X no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía creer que ella fuera una humana Maverick, pero lo tenía bien claro, el tenía que hacer algo aun cuando tuviera que hacer algunos sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar a un lado.

-Bien X, ¿Qué debemos hacer a hora?- dijo Zero mientras soltaba un suspiro de flojera, mientras que Axl lo miraba atentamente.

-Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer por ahora- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a Axl y Liriatte

-Y ¿Qué es?- Dijo Axl un poco entusiasta

-¡Hunters!- llamo X a unos Hunter que estaba en la entrada de la cabina- ¡Arresten a la joven Liriatte por traición a su misma especie!- ordeno de una forma muy fría sin dejar de darles la espalda a Axl y a Liriatte, simplemente no podía soportar la escena.

-¡¿Pero qué? X ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- dijo Axl alterado, mientras que Liriatte estaba asustada intentaba soltarse pero no podía, gritaba varias veces que la soltaran pero no lo harían, Axl intento quitarle a Liriatte a los Hunters pero Zero no lo permitió no podía dejar a Axl enredarse en eso ya que también lo podía apresar a el mientras miraba un tanto confundido a X por esa orden tan loca y tonta.

-¡Axl ayúdame!-Grito Liriatte mientras intentaba alcanzar la mano que Axl le había estirado desde lejos ya que Zero no le permitía acércasela –No te preocupes todo estará bien ¡TE LO PROMETO!- dijo Axl en un intento de calmarla mientras forcejaba para salirse del agarre de Zero.

Fue un escena dolorosa para X pero era lo mejor al menos era lo mejor que se le ocurrió, los Hunters se retiraron de la cabina llevando a la humana con una esposas en su manos como un vil criminal a instante de que ellos salieron Zero soltó a Axl quien no tardo un solo instante en lanzarse sobre X, lo tumbo al suelo en donde lo golpeo varias veces pidiendo una explicación de lo sucedido pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Axl ya basta!- dijo Zero al momento de volverlo a sujetar por detrás permitiéndole a X levantarse del suelo –Se que te duele, pero de seguro X tiene una buena explicación para todo ¿No es así X?- Zero miro a X con unos ojos que mostraban un gran enojo.

-Claro que la tengo…durante la pelea me entere que Liriatte no es más que una de ellos ¡y no solo eso sino que se infiltro a la base para destruirnos, primero no engaños haciéndose una humana perdida para después darnos por la espalda, jugó con ustedes, pero también conmigo!- Zero le pidió el nombre de la persona que le habia dado la información el cual respondió que era una de los causantes de la destrucción de la ciudad.

-Y tu ¿Le creíste así de fácil?... ¡ni siquiera dejaste decir a Liriatte su versión X!- dijo Axl muy enojado

-Axl ella jugo principalmente contigo entiende de una vez- dijo X

-¡No! Es que no entiendes eres tú, puesto que tu estas equivocado ¡Ella no quería hacer esa misión, ella no quería destruirnos, ella en verdad había perdido su memoria y tú la juzgaste sí que se pudiera defender, no me importa si tu no le crees yo no la voy a dejar solo!- Axl logro soltarse del agarre de Zero y de inmediato salió corriendo de la cabina.

-¡Axl espera!- grito Zero pero fue en vano Axl ya había salido corriendo –X, Axl tiene razón en algo- Zero miro fijamente a X a los ojos- Debiste dejarla defenderse o al menos que diera una explicación-

-No lo sé Zero, yo estoy más confundido y dolido que Axl- dijo tristemente el reploid azul, al momento de salir del lugar, Zero se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que se le perdió de vista, estaba muy confundido primero ¿Como era que Axl sabia tanto de Liriatte si X no había dado esa información? y segundo ¿X estaba dolido por lo de Liriatte? ¿Acaso X estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos hacia Liriatte?, todo eso le estaba causando una gran migraña a Zero.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- menciono Zero mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su casco- Maldición, todo esto se está complicando tengo que averiguar qué está pasando con esos tres.

* * *

><p>En lo más debajo del cuartel Hunter se encontraban las celdas donde colocaban a los presuntos culpables de asesinatos o crímenes resguardados por varios Hunters en cada puerta haciendo el difícil escapar de allí. La celda Num.26 era la que le había tocado a Liriatte quien estaba llorando sola sin que nadie pudiera consolarla ahora si estaba totalmente solo, era culpada por alago que ella no quería hacer y seguro que esa tal Roseta había envuelto a su querido X, la chica soltó un suspiro pesado, tan solo en pensar en X le recordaba aquel beso que le había logrado quitar ya que ese beso de seguro le pertenecía a Alia y nunca seria en ella, en vuelta en tantos pensamientos salto otro sollozo el cual era escuchado por alguien.<p>

-No llores mas Liriatte- dijo una voz familiar para ella, de inmediatamente alzo la cabeza solo para toparse con el rostro de su mejor amigo Axl.

-¡Axl! Si te ven te van a poner bajo arresto también-

-No me importa, lo que hizo X no fue lo correcto, además yo jamás te dejaría aquí abajo ni mucho menos sola, este no es tu lugar- dijo el pelirrojo atreves de las barras laser que lo alejaban de su pequeña Liriatte mientras le tomaba la mano intentando tranquilizarla.

-Pero no importa lo que digas yo estoy encerrada y jamás podre salir de aquí- agacho la cabeza mientras soltaba su mano del agarre de Axl

-No será así, ya que tú y yo escaparemos en la noche ¿Qué dices? ¿Escapas conmigo?


	12. Huida

bien antes que nada, les agradescos sus comentarios y espero que me disculpen por la demora...

Nota: Megaman x no me pertenece, si no a CAPCOM

* * *

><p>No sabía coma había acabado así, corriendo por la noche a la vez que una intensa lluvia había caído sobre ellos, provocando que algunos de su mechones de su cabello negro se pegaran a su frente, tampoco sabía cómo es que termino corriendo de la mano de su mejor amigo o como ahora lo llamaba su secuas, su cómplice, su ayudante o su amor, no, claro que lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien como las cosas habían llegado a tal punto que desearía no existir, y de inmediato las imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza como un rayo mortal que le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.<p>

Recordó todo….

Hay estaba ella como siempre llorando por su pena, no entendía porque X la trato de esa forma, tampoco entendía porque prefería creerle a esa chica Rosetta debes de ella, pero ya nada de eso importaba ya que de seguro en la mañana seria juzgada como culpable y después seria ejecutada, pero realmente lo que más le dolía era la indiferencia de X…

Estaba tan encerrada en su mente que no escucho ni se percato de la presencia de su mejor amigo tras la rejas eléctricas que la mantenían encerrada, alzo la mirara algo temerosa, conversaron de cosas que en realidad no importaba pero de repente dijo algo, algo que realmente no espero

-Escaparemos esta noche, tu y yo, asi que ¿Escapas conmigo?

No supo que decir, estaba alegre de que alguien se preocupara por ella pero ¿Por qué el?, además eso lo pondría en peligro, no quería que a el también lo encerraran.

-¿Estas loco?, X te pondría en una celda si ases eso

-Claro que no, ¡porque escaparemos y nos iremos lejos en donde no nos pueda encontrar!

Cayo, de imediato, dijiera lo que dijiera lo lo haría cambiar de opinión

-Axl… ¿Por qué?...¿Por que haces esto? Sabiendo que… ellos te podrían hacer daño

-Si lo dices por tu familia psicópata,- sorio con mucha confianza-No te preocupes por que yo me encargare de llenarlos de plomo- rio de forma silenciosa a la vez que con un dedo se rascaba la nariz.

-Pero si preguntas por que…- continuo dudando, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que sus piernas empezaron a temblar, jamás pensó que estar en esa situación lo pondría tan nervioso, pero aun asi continúo

-Si lo dices porque… realmente hago esto porque yo… por que yo quiero… realmente quiero estar siempre contigo- al fin lo dijo sorio triunfante

-¿Eh?- Al parecer ella aun no entendía provocando un tic nervioso en Axl

-Lo que me refiero es que…- Tomo a la chica de la mano, agarrando coraje-Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta Liriatte… yo Ai shiteru- dijo finalmente

-…- realmete se había sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, ella no lo quería, no como quería a X, pero no se atrevió a quebrantar su corazón no después de lo que esta haciendo por ello, he hizo algo que no le gusta hacer desde su falta de memoria

-Yo también Axl… yo también te quiero-Sorio falsa mente a la vez que solto lagrimas, el joven creyo que eran de felicidad, bueno quizo creerlo

Lo demás fue cosa sencilla, el joven aprendiz usando una de sus pistola disparo al cerrojo electrónico, la sujeto de la mano y le condujo alrededor de varios pasillos, no supo ni cuando salieron de la base Hunter

Y ahora se encontraban corriendo bajo la lluvia, siendo perseguidos por la unidad especializada Cero, por suerte le llevaban gran ventaja a los hunter, Axl estaba pensativo ¿Por qué mandar a una unidad especializada debes de mandar a guardias? ¿Acaso lo estaban tomando como criminales serios? ¿O este realmente X no sabia nada y Zero intentaba evitar que hiciera algo estúpido como siempre?

* * *

><p>Base Hunter…<p>

-Realmente Axl se la ha llevado todo el dia en su habitancion- cuestionó X a Zero después de que este respondiera su pregunta, ya que el chiquillo nunca se quedaba si hacer nada

-Claro X, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, hasta el mismo Axl sabes sus limites, además la situación lo debió de haber deprimido- reprocho Zero, X solo lo miro un poco como si supiera que ocultaba algo después con una mueca dejo solo a Zero en el pasillo

Zero miro por la ventana del pasillo preocupado si que X estaba muy alterado, tembien a el le afecto lo de Liriatte pero no estaba de acuerdo en que le creyera mas a un individuo que en la humana que rescataron hace meses.

Un bip sono en su cabeza habisando que unos de sus primeros mando quería comunicarse con el, se llebo la mano al transmisor contestando

-¡Señor! Hemos perdido el rastro, la lluvia a borrado el rastro y al parecer Axl se ha quitado su rastreador- Axl no era ta tonto, era obvio que haría eso, después de todo lo ha entrenado bien pensó, pero no era el momento para pensar el alojiarlo

-¡Tienen que encontrarlo antes de que X se entere, iré de inmediato ayudarlos, pero mientra deben seguir!- ordeno Zero apagando su transmisor, si X se enteraba que Axl había huido con Liriatte no sabia como iria a reaccionar, pero por el bien de el y del mundo X no debía enterarse.

Habian corrido durante varias horas, el joven Hunter no estaba cansado pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la humana, pero les faltaba tan solo unos minutos para llegar a la ciudad hay seria mucho mas difícil ser encontrados, aun que no tenia ni idea de que hacer llegando, solo sabían que si los atrapaban estarían mas que muertos.

Costo casi media hora en llegar pero ya se encontraban caminando entre la gente, aun que no se podían camuflajiar con ellos puesto ¿Quién no conocía al pelirrojo Hunter?, Axl por primera vez se sentía incomodo por las miradas de asombro de partes de las personas y sobre todos de su Fans, ahora que ya no era soltero tenia que estar con cuidado de no poner celosa a Liriatte aun que parecía que le importaba mucho, aun que todavía no sabia que relación llevaba con ella, tenia que aclararla pero no ahora.

Para evitar las miraras de las personas se desvió por un callejón donde desactivo su armadura quedando solo en ropa de civil pareciendo solo un joven normal, ahora nadie se fijaría en el.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue rentar un hotel, pero debería ser uno sencillo pero tampoco demasiado, necesitaba descansar el y su linda Liriatte, llegando al hotel lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer a la cama pero Liriatte no hizo lo mismo, estaba parada frente a una ventana, su mirara estaba perdida, de seguro estaba pensando en la situación, tenia que ayudarla de una forma tal vez si la lleva con su psicópata familia podría estar más tranquila pero era algo muy arriesgado.

Aun que no era momento en pensar en eso, ahora estaba solo con su Liriatte, era el momento en aclarar las cosas, pero solo pensar en que estaba solo con ella en un hotel lo hacia sonrojarse, si que solo era un niño.

-Liriatte, bueno no quería saber ¿Qué somos nosotros?- dijo un poco leve y serio

-Pues que mas, solo personas que se quieres- contesto de nuevo con una sonrisa fingida

-Entonces seriamos algo asi como ¿Novios?- pregunto avergonzado, si que estar con la humana lo hacia actuar de otra manera

-¿Eh?, claro que si- dijo recordando nuevamente a la persona que realmente quería, X, pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, además el ya tenía a su linda Aila.

Undida en sus pensamientos no noto el acercamiento del pelirrojo, solo sintió cuando unos brazos la hirieron girar quedando frente a el, y después solo sintió los labios del Hunter sobre los de ella, eran cálidos pero la hacían sentirse culpable, en cambio Axl parecía estar disfrutándolo ¿Cuánto habrá esperado por eso? Tal vez mucho.

Pasaron la noche juntos en una sola cama, solo agarrados de la mano, ambos todavía eran muy inocentes, Liriatte tardo mas en dormir preocupada por Axl, por sus sentimientos, pero aun cuando ella no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos no podía evitar sentirse feliz había alguien que cuidaría de ella, y que la hacia sentirse querida que era lo que mas necesitaba.

Cuando el sol anuncio su salida, los jóvenes se levantaron un poco avergonzados por dormir juntos. Disidieron que si iban a escapar por un rato necesitarían de suministros, asi que toda la mañana se dedicaron en comprar alimento y baterías para Axl, andarían mucho tiempo vagando, tal vez años aun que cuando llegaron al hotel se encontraron con una visita inesperada…

Zero...

* * *

><p>muy corto capitulo algo improbisado pero era necesario terminar esta parte, para enmpezar ya que lo bueno, si se puede decir, y un adelanto Axl puede cambiar de personalidad mas adelante...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13:

Capitulo 13:….

* * *

><p>Zero estaba ahí, en su habitación, recargado en una pared penetrando sus almas con su intensa mirada ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Los mataría? Se cuestiono Axl, oh si lo haría, se auto respondió mentalmente. Observo de reojo a Liriatte estaba asustada pero que se podía decir de él si le temblaban las piernas y no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra además de sufrir un pre-infarto al ver a Zero, espero a que el dijese algo pero nada, solo seguía ahí recargado, así que trago saliva lentamente para poder armarse de valor y hablar.<p>

-¿Q-que haces a-aquí Zero?- Pregunto Axl al fin deteniendo su respiración por el temor a la respuesta, Zero solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro, se separo de la pared y estiro un poco su espalda, pareciera que ya tenía un tiempo esperándolos en ese posición, se acerco a ellos lentamente mientras que Axl a su vez se alejaba de el apegándose ahora él a la pared

-No es lo que esperaba que dijese Axl y el que debería preguntar ¡soy yo!- intentando darle un golpe a la cara del pequeño y asustado Axl pero este logro mover milímetros su cara dejando el puño del rubio atravesando la pared -¿Qué crees que están haciendo Axl?-Por que le preguntaba no mas a él se cuestiono Axl si también existía Liriatte pensó mentalmente mientras se atrevía a abrir los labios para contestar

-¿A-a que te refieres?- dijo esquivando la pregunta de Zero

-¿Si a que me refiero? ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!, yo mismo vi cuando sacaste a la humana de la prisión, y escapaste junto con ella, ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Qué X los mate a los 2! ¿Qué nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos?- dijo Zero muy alterado a veces el Axl puede ser demasiado desesperante para él, en su pensamiento tenia a Axl como un niño egoísta que solo pensaba en él y en nadie mas y sus actos jamás tendrían consecuencia y ahora lo estaba demostrando

-Volveremos a la base- pronuncio ya más calmado el rubio

-Pero ¡Claro que no!-Le grito Axl amenazándolo con un puño

-¡Claro que sí! Antes de que X se entere y no te puedas salvar de él, entiende Axl esto es por tu bien y más de ella- Axl le dio la espalda a Zero acercándose a Liriatte tal vez el rubio tenían razón Liriatte correría el peor riesgo si X iba detrás de ellos pero aun así no quería que ella volviera a estar encerrara en una prisión. Observo a Liriatte más de cercas tomo su mentón con sus manos para verla mejor, estaba asustada y un poco alterada.

-Creo que Zero tiene razón Axl… es mejor volver antes de que X se dé cuenta…- dijo la humana mientas agachaba la cara por el terror que eso le ocasionaba.

-X…X ¡X!- grito Axl mientras agachaba la cara y apretaba sus puños muy fuerte - ¿Por qué siempre debe ser X?, ¿¡por qué importa más lo que él va a pensar más que yo!? ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto! Y por mi ¡él se pude ir a-

-¡Axl!- interrumpió Zero – ¡X es el que está a cargo de todo esto! Y en estos momentos el está muy alterado y cualquier cosa que lo altere mas hará que tome decisiones extremas como lo de encerrar a Liriatte, ¡RECUERDA ESTO NO ES POR TI NI POR MI ES POR ELLA!- finalizo Zero muy alterado teniendo fe que Axl reaccionara.

-¡Cierto! Ese es la única solución- susurro Axl aun dándole la espalda a Zero y mostrando una mirada perdida a Liriatte como si él no hubiera escuchado lo que Zero dijo haces unos instantes.

-Axl… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Zero al notar el estado del joven, se acerco a él intentando darle la vuelta con su mano pero este no reaccionaba -¡Axl!- Insistió mas, ya le empezaba q preocupar la salud mental del chico, pero este de repente se voltio bruscamente agarrando fuertemente a Zero de los hombros como si intentarse encajar los dedos en el.

-Yo estoy bien pero tu ¡no lo estarás!- dijo tomando una reacción inesperada de su amigo, teniendo a Zero sujetado este empezó a correr a dirección a la ventana atravesándola don ellos.

-¡Axl!-grito Liriatte mientras se acercaba corriendo a la ventana

Al instante de empezar a caer por el edificio el cual no era muy alto pero si con una altura considerable Axl atravez de un destello cambio su ropa de civil por su armadura de batalla quedando suspendido en el aire gracias a sus propulsores mientras mira caer a Zero

-¡Por lo que se los rubios no vuelan!- le grito por ultimo esperando el choque entre el cuerpo metálico del rubio y el concreto.

* * *

><p>X se encontraba caminando en la cabe Hunter pensativo, ya se había calmado y había comprendido que encerrar a Liriatte en la prisión no era lo más sensato, ¿Cómo se había dejado manipular por una desconocida y peor aun siendo enemiga de la humana? Aun que no lograba comprender ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a ella le afectaba así de profundo? Tal vez la humana no solo le había despertado cariño si no algo mas, pero Alía de había con ella la quería de eso no hay duda pero la ¿Amaba? Según el sí y mucho pero ¿Entonces? ¿Había confundido la amistad de trabajo con amor? Sacudió su cabeza todo esto le provocaba corto circuito en su procesador interno marca Intel 564.0.<p>

Mientras pensaba había tomado la decisiones ir a la prisión, liberaría a Liriatte y le pariría perdón por su actitud, esperaba que lo perdonaba ya que debería estar muy desconcertada por su actitud. Al llegar ahí se mostro asombrado mientras que su procesador se iba fundiendo por la ira que empezaba a sentir cada vez más intensa, miro de reojo la cerradura electrónica, esta estaba descuida, se agacho para verla mejor, con sus manos la toco mientras que su mente decía ¡Axl!

-Maldición- susurro, esa debería ser la razón de que media base estaba alterada corriendo de aquí para allá.

Salió del lugar a toda prisa, noto como las alteraciones de la base estaba todavía, justó en ese momento un desafortunado reploid corría frente a el pero antes de que lo pasara X lo tomo del brazo, lo acerco a él mientras sentía como este temblaba y acerco su boca a oído de reploid.

-Dime que está pasando u ocuparas una celda en aquella prisión-señalado con sus ojos el lugar mencionado, el reploid solo pudo tragar saliva, una por qué no tenia opción y dos porque traicionaría a su comandante de escuadrón Zero.

* * *

><p>Zero no podía creer lo que Axl le había hecho, realmente lo asusto en ese momento, pero ahora si Axl quería guerra, pues guerra tendrá, pensó que la única manera de que un niño caprichudo entrada a razón era con unas buenas nalgadas, para detener su caída logro sostenerse de una varilla sobresaliente de un techo, la mala construcción de aquel hogar le había salvado de un buen golpe.<p>

Mientras Liriatte había corrido afuera del edificio tenía que evitar que Axl lastimara a Zero y vi se versa, pero al llegar a la calle, se encontraba Zero desvainando su sable mientras desde el cielo Axl le apuntaba con sus dos pistolas, estaba dispuesta a dar un paso hacia ellos pero justo en ese momento Axl se dirigió de caída hacia Zero mientas disparaba con sus dos pistolas, el rubio solo tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo, no lastimaría a Zero tan fácilmente pero Axl ya lo sabía, eso solo había sido una escusa para acercarse más al rubio y colocarle en un fragmento de segundo una bomba en la espalda, para cuando Zero se dio cuenta esta exploto, la bomba logro aturdí a Zero, quien no se dio cuenta que Axl estaba justo detrás de el, este solo le dio un golpe a la cabeza pensando solo en dejarlo inconsciente, pero no fue así, cuando Axl se disponía en volver hacia Liriatte, Zero se pudo de pie dejando caer su peso sobre el menor.

-¡Suéltame!- grito Axl, mientras Zero intentaba someterlo, no quería lastimar a su amigo

-¡Axl reacciona! Solo intento ayudar- pero este solo se movía fuertemente intentando soltarse de su agarre

-Pues yo no quiero tu ayuda- dijo a la vez que se volteaba boca arriba encendiendo los propulsores de su botas y empujando a Zero con sus pies lejos de el hacia arriba.

Una vez liberado voló hacia Zero quien seguía con el dolo en el abdomen por la patada de Axl, el chico golpeaba fuerte, Axl con la velocidad de su vuelo mas la gravedad empezando ejercer sobre Zero le asentó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del rubio, a la vez que se colocaba detrás de el para sentarle otro golpe pero ahora en su espalda, el rubio cayo rápidamente contra el concreto.

-Ahora solo falta el golpe final-murmuro para sí mismo, observo a Zero inconsciente pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba lastimando a su maestro! Y todo por un impulso, esto es mal se dijo, y empezó a descender, se acerco hacia el rubio observando el pequeño cráter hecho por el impacto.

-Lo siento mucho…Zero…Yo no quería pero…no pude contenerme- dijo el chico mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Está bien Axl, no pasa nada-

-¿Eh?- Axl se agacho junto a su amigo, se le ilumino el rostro al ver a su amigo consiente-¡Zero! Estas bien- dijo alegre

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, no me provocaste gran daño, debo admitir que te has hecho más fuerte, pero aun así… ¡Me las pagaras cuando me recupere!- dijo el rubio apretando el puño levemente

Desde lejos Liriatte, se asombro del final que tuvo este pequeño encuentro, realmente estaba asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo pero al final su parte inocente gano, estaba a punto de dar el paso hacia ellos nuevamente cuando un fuerte terremoto azoto a la cuidad, la humana cajo al suelo sentada, mientras apretaba los ojos esperando a que pasara el terremoto.

-¡Un terremoto!- dijo Axl mientras caía al suelo de rodillas

-¡No me digas!- menciono Zero sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de manera brusca, provocando una mueca de dolor

Por debajo de Axl se abrió una pequeña grieta provocando que el chico se asustara, esta grieta se fue extendiendo cada vez más grande hacia Liriatte, para cuando la humana ya se había dado cuenta está por debajo de una gran grita intentando que dar de pie en un mal equilibrio

-¡Ayuda!- pidió muy asustada pero cuando Axl se disponía a levantarse del suelo, algo surgió por detrás de la chica, algo enorme, un sujeto de musculatura exagerada surgió de la tierra-Rocky- susurro la humana, era uno de sus hermanos, de los que habían atacado un parque hace unos días.

-Viajar por tierra no es nada divertido ¿Verdad?- menciono Rocky al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sacudir su cabeza, sacando un poco de tierra de sus oídos

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito Liriatte dando un paso hacia atrás -No quiero nada que ver con ustedes ya-

-Pero mi niña, si tu esta en estos desde hace años, no es justo que ahora nos quieras dejar atrás- dijo el humano negando con la cabeza como si se tratase de un papá regañando a su hija –Pero si estas en ese plan, entonces no hay otra opción- el gigante levanto su mano para después sentarle un golpe a Liriatte en el cuello, esta cayo de inmediato al suelo inconsciente

-Me gustas mas cuando está dormido, parecieras un angelito desprotegido- susurro mientras la levantaba de suelo y la cargaba en sus brazos

-¡Ella es mía! Ya te lo dije- grito Axl desde lo lejos llamando la atención del gigante, que al voltea observo como el chico se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad atravez de un vuelo bajo

-NO deberías atacar a alguien con las manos ocuparas, puede traerte malas consecuencias- señalo Rocky intentando burlarse de él, observando como el chico mando sus primeros disparos.

Axl al ver que este no asía nada pensó que sus disparo llegarían justo a el pero cuando estos estaban a punto de impactar una sombra oscura los absorbió, el chico impactado solo vio como esa sombra tomaba forma humana y como Rocky sonría de par a par

-Ya era hora que llegaras, eres muy lento para las carreras- se burlo Rocky de la sombra que empezaba a tomar forma humana hasta que esta se disperso y se pudo observar a un chico pelo negro largo que cubría gran parte de su cara, lucía una edad de 17 a 18, estatura normal, vestido completamente de negro y con unos ojos rojos profundo.

-No es mi culpa que tu salieras de antes del laboratorio, además te pediste la parte en que el doctor decía "que nadie los vea", tonto- dijo el oscuro cruzando los brazos

-ups, hasta los hombres se equivocan ¿Verdad?- guiñando el ojo a dirección de Axl quien solo estaba aturdido por el chico que apareció de la nada

-Que se te va a ser eres un tonto, ahora vete con mi hermana, que yo los distraeré por ti- el oscuro le dio la espalda al gigante para quedar de frente a Axl

-¡No lo permitiré!-grito Axl en un intento de llegar junto a ellos, pero para entonces el gigante ya se había sumergido junto con Liriatte en la tierra como si de agua se tratara-Maldición- gruño fuertemente mientras miraba al suelo

-No hay remedio, ya se fuero acéptalo- le dijo el oscuro –Y concentraste en mi- mirando al chico con una mirara penetrante, Axl no pudo negar sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo

-Eso hare dime ¡A donde se fueron!-

-Si me ganas te lo diré- sonrió desafiante el pelo negro

Axl no espero a que dijese algo mas y se lanzó contra él, pero sus disparos eran inútiles las balas lo atravesaban sin dañar lo, incluso cuando trato de golpearlo con una patada aérea esta solo lo atravesó una vez mas.

-Es inútil, si solo sabes disparar y golpear no podrás ganarme- mientras con una de su mano señalaba al reploid, entonces el reploid noto que su sombra se había hecho de color purpura intenso que empezaba a subir por su pierna en forma de sustancia pegajosa, Axl no se podía mover y cada vez que eso tomaba mas parte de su cuerpo lo a estrujaba dejando abolladuras en su armadura.

-¡Zero! ¡Ayúdame!-grito desesperado mientras que la sustancia empezaba a tapar parte de su cara, desde lo lejos Zero intentaba moverse pero sus piernas no le reaccionaban, tenía la columna vertebral lastimada por el golpe que le dio Axl en su pelea con él, tardaría unas horas en que su cuerpo lo auto reparada, se sentía inútil e impotente a escuchar los gritos de ayuda de Axl sin poder hacer algo ¿Pero que era ese humano?

Axl estaba a punto de ser consumido totalmente pero en ese momento una bola disparo azul atravesó al chico oscuro dañando su estomago por donde la luz azul paso

-¿Pero qué?- gruño el oscuro al observar el dolor que le provenía del disparo, volteo asía tras y pudo solo observar otro disparo que venía hacia él, se intento cubrir con el inmóvil cuerpo de Axl pero al ser contacto la luz del disparo con el cuerpo del reploid la sustancia purpura de elimino dejando caer a Axl al suelo

-¿Tu quien eres?- indago el oscuro mientras observaba al sujeto que había disparado contra el acercarse a la vez que el retrocedía

-Yo soy X- respondió el reploid mientras intentaba cargar con un brazo a Axl del suelo –Y si no te vas la luz de mi Buster te quemara, al tiempo que lanzaba otro disparo contra el

-Si te crees muy listo, está bien, pero ya pelearemos en otra ocasión y mi oscuridad opacara la luz de tu Buster, recuerda mi nombre soy Dark hijo de la oscura noche, nos vemos en tus pesadillas- y con esto último desapareció en forma de vapor.

-Axl ¿Estás bien?- dijo el X moviendo al menor para que despertara

-Creo si- murmuro apenas abriendo los ojos, notando que su compañero azul estaba hay -¡X!-

Y en ese instante X lo dejo caer al suelo, mostrándole una cara de enojo

-No creas que estoy contento solo porque te salve, al llegar a la base tendremos una larga platica ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Cla…claro!- dijo muy nervioso y asustado, pero luego se acordó de su amigo rojo que seguía tirado por algún lugar –Zero está herido, eso creo- ambos corrieron hacia su dirección asta visualizar a Zero recargado en una pared sentado en el suelo

-¿Zero que te paso?- indago X preocupado, el rubio solo pudo señalar con su mirara a Axl quien, se puso más nervioso de lo que le esperaría

-¿Lo siento?- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza, X solo hizo una mueca de ira ignorándolo por completo

-Creo que no podre caminar por unas horas y bien ¿Quién me carga?- pregunto el rubio, ya estaba arto del suelo, X solo soltó un largo suspiro, a la vez que intentaba cargar a Zero, sí que su amigo era muy pesado, ya levantado Zero, este lanzo un fuerte golpe a Axl en la cabeza

-Oye ¿y eso por qué?- se quejo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡¿Los rubios no vuelan? ¿En verdad Axl? ¿En verdad?!- grito histérico el rubio por la bromita de hacer un rato

* * *

><p>Ya en la base los dos Hunter mas el aprendiz, se encontraban en la cabina de mando, Axl le había contado a X todo lo que había pasado mas el secuestro de Liriatte<p>

-¡Maldición! Axl ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaste?- regaño X al menor –Ahora Liriatte está con ellos, puede estar corriendo un gran peligro

-¡Lo sé por eso hay que ir a buscarla ya!- respondió el chico

-Pero no tenemos idea de donde pueden estar- menciono Zero, quien estaba en una silla de ruedas por su lesión

-No te preocupes Zero las operadoras ya se están haciendo cargo de eso- mención el azul

-Entonces solo queda una cosa más-

-¿Qué te recuperes Zero?- pregunto Axl

-¡Claro que no! A parte, Axl se que tu escondes algo de la identidad de Liriatte, algo que paso y nosotros no estamos enterados, dinos de una buena vez, ya no tiene ella nada más que perder- regaño Zero

-Solo sé que ella es especial, no es igual a sus hermanos, aun que es cierto ella también tiene habilidades como ellos, en realidad ella fue la que venció al chico pelo azul en la convecino de hace mese y no yo

-¿Como hizo eso?- pregunto en rubio

-No lo sé, solo vi una luz que salía de ella, y lo demás fue demasiado rápido-

-¿Y por qué lo ocultaste?- pregunto ahora X

-Liriatte tenía miedo, no sabía lo que le pasaba, y yo tenía más miedo de lo que le podían hacer si Signas se enteraba, por eso calle…lo siento- bajo la cabeza empezando a llorar como un niño admitiendo la culpa, pero en ese momento X lo abrazo consolándolo

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, yo debí confiar en Liriatte y en ti más que en otra persona y tu debiste también confiar en mí, pero ahora eso no importa Liriatte está en peligro y nosotros debemos buscarla, pero ya no vuelvas hacer estupideces, ahora estamos los 3 en esto ¿Entiendes?- Axl mir los ojos y asintió con la cabeza

-Solo una pregunta más ¿De donde sacaste dinero para el hotel y la comida que compraron Axl?- pregunto el rubio

-Pues…revisa tu cartera- Zero empezó a perseguir a Axl por todos lados

-Para estar en silla de ruedas es bastante ágil- susurro X al ver como el rubio estaba a punto de atropellar a Axl

-¡Lo siento!- fue todo lo que se escucho en la base por esa tarde

* * *

><p>Por la noche en la base hunter, en especial en una habitación de cierta reploid rosa, se encontraba Alía, estaba cansada, no habían podido dar con el paradero de esos sujetos y había dejado a las otras chicas continuar mientras ella tomaba un pequeño descanso, había salido recién de darse un merecido baño cuando noto que X estaba sentado en su cama, estaba muy pensativo, sus ojos verdes se miraban perdidos, tanto que no se percataba que ella está allí<p>

-X- llamo la rubia

-¡Lo siento!- se sobresalto X al ve a la chica, si que se había perdido en sus pensamiento

-¿Qué sucede X?- pregunto preocupada la chica, algo no andaba bien

-Alia tenemos que hablar- dijo decidido al fin el reploid, Alia se asombro y se preocupo a la vez, la última vez que había escuchado eso de un chico era cuando Gate había roto con ella para traicionarla

-X, si hice algo mal perdóname- respondió rápidamente, no quería escuchar nada malo por parte de X

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, al contrario eres una chica increíble, por eso me enamore de ti pero en cambio yo…- callo unos instantes dudando en lo que diría, Alia solo lo observaba en silencio –En cambio yo no soy bueno para ti, por eso antes de que te haga daño, quiero alejarme de ti-

-Pero X tu no me has hecho daño, eres el reploid mas protector del mundo- lo abrazo por atrás intentando ignorar lo que había dicho

-No es eso, aun cuando no esté contigo yo te protegeré, pero lo que sucede es que creo que… me enamore de otra persona- bajo la cabeza sintiendo como Alia se alejaba de el dando pasos hacia atrás

-Es la humana ¿Verdad?, solo confundes cariño de protección con amor, es eso X, solo eso- dijo intentando convérsese a sí misma, el era un reploid y ella humana, no tenía nada que ver ¿Verdad?, mientras que sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrima

-Alia perdóname, estaba contigo, no tenía por qué haberme fijado en alguien más, por eso antes de que te haga más daño, me alejare de ti, no es justo que juegue a si contigo, se supone que eres especial para mi…lo siento mucho-

-¡X entiende ella es humana! No puedes estar enamorado de ella- soltó en llanto sin poder contenerse

-Lo sé por eso perdóname, yo mismo juzgue mal a otro por eso pero ahora… no se qué pensar- callo sin decir nada mas

-Te daré tiempo, solo eso… necesitas pensar más… y entonces lo veras todo claro-Alia aun tenía la esperanza de que X solo estuviera confundido

-Lo siento…- fue todo lo que dijo y después se marcho dejando atrás en su cuarto a una joven inocente de todo esto llorando, jamás se lo perdonaría lo que le hizo el mismo a Alia, acababa de lastimar a la persona que había jurado amar hace unos meses.


	14. Tormenta

Hola!, mucho tiempo si actualizar, pero me pondré las pilas para terminar esta historia !lo prometo!

Nota: Megaman X no me pertenece ni los personajes, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: Tormenta<p>

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, no pudo notar nada cuando al fin había recuperado el conocimiento, sacudió su cabeza notando un leve dolor detrás de esta, se sobo esa parte recordando al instante lo que le había ocurrido, una batalla entre dos de sus amigos, después uno de sus supuestos hermanos, y después solo oscuridad, X estaría molesto.<p>

Liriatte torpemente intento pararse de la cama donde se encontraba, estaba muy blanda, miro por todos lados el cuarto donde se encontraba no se filtraba nada de luz, no reconocía nada, lentamente logro llegar a un botón que se encontraba justo en la pared cerca de la cama, lo oprimió y todo se ilumino, el cuarto se lleno de luz dejando ver un colorido cuarto tapizado de rojo con un detallado fino dorado, estaba lleno de retratos, póster de músicos y de series animadas, la cama donde encontraba anteriormente era de un tamaño matrimonial, los mueble del cuarto eran un poco viejos pero en buen estado, confundida la humana comenzó a caminar alrededor de la amplia habitación, encontrando una televisión con una consola moderna para videojuegos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un recuadro que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita a lado de la cama.

-Esto es… - susurro llevándose una mano a su cabeza, logrando ver una vieja memoria, una imagen de cuando se había tomado la foto que estaba entre su mano, el dolor prosiguió por toda su cabeza dejando caer la fotografía al suelo. Intentado apoyarse en la cama Liriatte se levanto observando nuevamente alrededor.

-Esto es….mi cuarto…- susurro apenas audible, pero sin darse cuenta la puerta de su habitación se deslizo en silencio dejando entrar a alguien más. Liriatte se sobresalto al notar la sombra de alguien más dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Liriatte….-susurro la persona mientras avanza lentamente hacia ella

-Tu….- La humana se sobre salto al ver como el sujeto se acercaba a ella, y al como sentirse acorralada entre él y la pared.

-Mi pequeña Liria….-dijo el sujeto cuidadosamente mientras que en sus ojos verdes se podría notar una gran alegría y calma –Liria…- dijo nuevamente mientras repentinamente se balanceaba sobre la chica, dejándola atrapada en un abrazo.

-Kyatte….-susurro la chica, sintiendo el abrazo de su hermano mayor -Yo también te extrañe….Kya- susurro al momento que correspondía el abrazo del pelo azul, ahora lo comprendía, era su hermano realmente y miles de recuerdos de él se dejaban venir en su mente.

-Hermano… ya estoy en casa…- susurro mientras una sonrisa y unas leves lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

Base Hunter….(Cafetería)

-¡YA ME HARTE!- un grito surco la vacía cafetería resonando en los oídos de los pocos Hunter que se encontraban

-Tranquilo Axl- el androide de cabellera rubia nuevamente jalo de uno de los brazos de su exaltado amigo volviéndolo a sentar a su lado, esa escena ya tenía un buen rato repitiéndose en esa noche

-¡¿Tranquilizarme?¿Cómo?!, ¡Son las operadoras las que operadoras las que se tienen que apurar!- volvió a insistir el menor

El rubio nuevamente estaba alzando unos de sus brazos para propiciarle un puñetazo en la cabeza pero su amigo de azul no se permitió sujetando el brazo del rubio

-Zero, tranquilo, intenta comprender a Axl- dijo X tranquilamente con una serenidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado, desde que habían hablado X y Axl de lo sucedido, los dos se encontraba ya más tranquilos sin poner mucho atención en las exaltaciones del menor.

-Ya lo sé X, pero Axl me provoca que yo mismo me desespere y eso no ayuda con esta situación que está cada vez más tensa…. Dime una cosa X ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo si hace unas horas estabas a punto de cometer suicidio por el tiempo de demora de las operadoras?- interrogo el rubio observando a su amigo fijamente

-¿Quien dice que lo estoy?- respondió el de azul con una sonrisa que cursaba su rostro de par en par, mientras sonaba con el niño más feliz de la vida, aun que Zero solo trago saliva tras esta reacción mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

Un gran silencio incomodo inundo a los tres amigos y a la cafetería, pero tras unos segundos un grupo de reploid se acercó felizmente charlando rompiendo el silencio, al ingresar a la cafetería estos solo se toparon con la fría mirada de Zero, la ira de Axl en los ojos y una con sonrisa psicópata de X, y así como llegaron se fueron dejando otra vez en un silencio total a la cafetería. Pasaron otro momento incomodo en silencio hasta que un pitido sonó en el casco de X.

-Bueno ¿Signas?- pregunto X, con una voz molesta, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al transmisor a lado de su cabeza -¿Qué si estoy molesto? Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees?- respondió con mucha ironía en su voz -¡Claro que estoy molesto! ¡¿Cómo quieres que este si las operadoras son unas….?!- el chico no termino la oración al percatarse que Zero estaba tapándoles los "oídos" al reploid de cabellera naranja mientras este lo miraba con cara de terror, X solo soltó un suspiro profundo.

-Si Signas estoy más tranquilo, ahora dime- respondió X mientras se observaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por permanecer tranquilo

-¿Ya la encontraron?... ¡¿Dónde está?!-

Lugar desconocido….

Liriatte caminaba atraves de un extenso pasillo, siendo sujetada de la mano por su hermano mayor mientras que este le hablaba de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, aun que para ella le era irrelevante

-Y como comprenderás Roseta no le pareció en nada que Rocky fuera a buscarte, de hecho no comprende que él está enamorado de ella y que a ti solo te quiere como una hermana menor – tras escuchar esto Liriatte soltó un suspiro de alivio, el hecho de pensar que el chico grandulón estaba posiblemente enamorado de ella le había causado un leve trauma mental.

Y así Kyatte seguía hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegaron a una esquina del pasillo, tras doblarla una hermosa vista surgió de lado izquierdo del pasillo o más bien corredor ya que el lado izquierdo no tenia pared sino unas hermosas columnas de piedra que seguían por todo lo extenso de este teniendo una enredaderas trepadas sobres la columnas, pero no era eso lo que asombro a la chica si no el paisaje que mostraba la vista del corredor, una noche hermosa estrellada con una luna llena de un gran tamaño se asomaban entre las columnas

-X…-susurro la chica sin que su hermano alcanzara a escucharlo

-Es una hermosa noche ¿no?- pregunto el chico, Liriatte solo asintió percatándose que este ya no le sujetaba la mano, rápidamente la chica salto de corredor atravesando las columnas sintiendo el suave pasto natural atraves de sus tenis, corriendo lo más rápido posible tomando a su hermano por sorpresa, pero no pudo correr más, algo no se permitiría, un acantilado.

-Te recuerdo que no sabes nadar- menciono su hermano detrás de ella, mientras observaba el mar salvaje que chocaba entre las piedras abajo del acantilado.

-Es una isla…- susurro Liria

-Así es, así que a esos Hunter no será muy fácil encontrarle aun teniendo un rastreador, la isla cuenta con un campo electromagnético evitando la vista de la isla atraves de los mapas digitales, tomas de satélite y entre otras- sonrió el humano

-X vendrá a buscarme- Liriatte se voltio dándole la cara a su hermano mayor

-Lo sé, y es lo que nosotros esperamos, estando ellos aquí no tendrán oportunidad-

Base hunter (Centro de mando)….

-Es extraño, ¿como nadie se había percatado de la existencia de esa isla?- pregunto Zero

-Es sencillo, cuenta con un gran sistemas de protección atravez de un campo electromagnético conectado al de la tierra, de ese modo fueron invisible durante horas, hasta que por un minuto logramos ver la isla, fue el tiempo suficiente para tomar las coordenadas y verificar si realmente estaba ella allí- respondió la operadora de nombre Alia

-Y ya tenemos una nave de sigilo para que los transporte a la isla, así que vayan preparándose X y Zero- dijo Signas volteando a ver a los nombrados

-Pero ¿Qué hay de mi?- pregunto Axl señalándose a si mismo

-Tú no iras, aun estas bajo arresto por todos tus imprudencias cometidas, además dejarte ir seria como arriesgar la misión, no estas en tus mejores condiciones- Axl solo lo mira con desesperación, no podía creerlo.

-¡Tengo que ir!- insistió el chico

-No, y es mi decisión final- Signas le dio la espalda al menor disponiéndose a irse, pero algo se lo impidió, X le llamo.

-Comandante Signas, Axl debe ir con nosotros, vamos a ocupar de toda la ayuda posible y con todo respeto ¿Usted cree que negándoselo el no irá? Con su consentimiento o no Axl ira de todas- dijo X, Signas volteo su mirara viendo de reojo a Axl quien lo miraba ahora con gran determinación

-X ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Zero casi en un susurro si llamar la atención de los demás –Axl no está bien-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ahora el de azul imitando el susurro de su compañero

-No quería decírtelo, pero durante la pelea que sostuve con Axl, este dejo de comportarse como el por unos instantes, era muy distinto- X lo miro extrañado no comprendiendo lo que su amigo trata de decir

-Solo estaba enojado Zero, estas siendo un poco paranoico- Zero negó de inmediato con su cabeza tras el comentario de su migo

-No es eso X, te lo dijo era diferente, era como si fuera otra persona, pero tal vez tengas un poco de razón, quizás todo esta presión me tiene un poco exaltado-

-Está bien Axl ira- la voz de Sigas interrumpió la simulada platica de los dos Hunter mayores, haciendo que las miradas de estos se dirigiera a Signas y Axl

-¡Genial!- salto Axl contento, mientras que corría con X para agradecerle su intervención

-Pero…Axl no podrá estar ni un minuto solo durante la misión, quiero que lo vigilen de hacer otra imprudencia- Los dos Hunter asintieron de mediato, mientras que Axl solo dirigió un mirada de decepción a su comandante, había perdido la poca confianza que Signas le había tenido.

Isla…

-Señor, supe del fallo en los sistemas de camuflaje, los Hunter no tardaran en venir hacia nosotros- El pelo azul se acerco al científico de nombre Yoshiro con mucho respeto, este solo estaba recargado en una pequeña mesa de trabajo donde se encontraba un esqueleto robótico medio armado junto a un monto de piezas metálicas que se encontraban disparcibas por la mesas

-No es una falla mi pequeño Kya, solo fue una señal de invitación- menciono el científico mientras se llevaba las manos a los blancos bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio

-Entonces el plan ¿Siguen pie?- pregunta el chico mientras su mirada se dirige al pequeño esqueleto robótico, sintiendo un poco de asco por este

-Sí, pero me temo que la joven Liriatte, tendrá que poner de su ayuda si queremos que esto funcione bien- dirigió su mano a su mentón, mostrándose pensativo -¿Crees que nos ayudara?- susurro débilmente

-Su memoria poco a poco se restituye, creo que si le damos tiempo ella misma no pedirá que la dejamos participar, pero igualmente intentare comvenserla, déjelo en mis manos señor- La mirada del chico nuevamente se poso en el científico, este solo asintió asiendo una señal con su mano para que se retirada.

Kyatte se dirigió nuevamente al pasillo camino al cuarto de su hermana, pero ya no lo necesito, ella estaba en el corredor nuevamente, observando la luna atraves de las columnas.

-Pensé que estabas dormida-

-Ya he dormido nuevamente, además tenía que hablar contigo- la chica se voltio con su hermano quedando de frente con el –Se que los Hunter vienen, quiero ayudarlos a ustedes-

-¿Estás segura de eso?- pregunto el chico ocultando el asombro por lo mencionado

-Si… Necesito de alguna manera corregir mis fallos con ustedes, y no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi memoria volvió y con el mi odio y rencor por los Hunter- El chico asintió mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su hermana

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- le susurro a su hermana, esta no le prestó atención, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos solo se mostraba preocupación.

Tras unos instantes el pelo azul, se retiro, dejando a la chica sola.

-Es lo mejor….-susurro mientras la brisa del mar en su rostro, observo la luna, pensando nuevamente en X, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho –Cuídate mucho ¿quieres?...Yo siempre te cuidare, después de todo estamos bajo el mismo cielo ¿No?- la humana se dio la vuelta ingresando nuevamente en el oscuro pasillo, sintiendo como sus palabras se las llevaba la brisa del mar.

* * *

><p>Oki, este cap es la penultimo, asi que el proximo sera el final, y pues no leemos en el siguiente cap bye n.n<p> 


End file.
